Seduction
by icypinkroses
Summary: At one point, I was even innocent. As innocent as innocent could get. He tells me all the time that I'm still innocent. But when I'm with him, I don't feel the innocent in the least. When I'm with him, I feel exotic and experienced. When I'm with him, I feel the most alive that I ever feel in my entire life.
1. Seduction

**Hey guys, this was inspired by Bruno Mars, Gorrilaz, that song is super hot and super intense so I wrote this. This is just a one shot between our favorite two red heads. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

.

.

.

I know that by all means that this was wrong. In every sense of the definition this is wrong. He's older than me; I'm still a child by legal definition of the law. My friends don't know, my family doesn't know, the people that live under me might know. We aren't very quiet. But what we do makes it nearly impossible to be quiet. What he does to me…what I do to him…

He sits down next to me on the couch, my ankle in his hand as runs his large, rough hands up and down the length of my leg, making me shiver and tingle. His intense brown eyes lock on mines. I sharply inhale.

Keeping his eyes on mines, he slowly leaned down and plants a kiss on my leg. I bite my lip and forced myself to keep my eyes trained on his. He doesn't like it when I look away. Slowly, he made his way down my leg, planting kisses, lifting my leg on his shoulder as moved to my inner thigh and planted kisses closer and closer to my core, igniting fires on my pelvis. My center grows hot and moist, I can feel my underwear growing damp, the need to be penetrated came quickly and in full force. I wanted him in me with the passion so unlike myself.

I try to calm myself, taking deep breaths, biting down hard on my lip, but I very nearly loses all control when blew gently on my core. My knees grew weak and a low moan escapes my lips. He cups my other thigh and plants a fiery trail of kisses along it. I moan again, this time unable to keep my eyes on him as they roll to the back of my head. My breathing becomes short and scarce. My muscles clenches tightly, my body starts trembling.

He moves and stands up. The lost from his body heat is jarring. I feel cold and uncomfortable. He holds his hand out for me to take. Weakly, I grab onto his larger hand, losing mine in his. I stand on unstable legs, nearly falling down the instant I stand. He helps, sweeping his arm beneath my legs, lifting me up and carrying me. He takes me to his dining room table, and lies me down on the plain dark blue table cloth. I have no idea what he has in store for me. I never do, he's constantly surprising me. And on very few occasions, I surprise him.

He leaves me, and I prop myself on my elbows, watching as he goes, in only his blue and white striped boxers, to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing some things and turns on the stove. Obviously, whatever he has in store is going to be hot.

I'm sorry, it's a bit cheesy, but I'm just that kind of person. I blurt out random things; I have obscure thoughts, actions and behaviors. At one point, I was even innocent. As innocent as innocent could get. He tells me all the time that I'm still innocent. But when I'm with him, I don't feel the innocent in the least. When I'm with him, I feel exotic and experienced. When I'm with him, I feel the most alive that I ever feel in my entire life.

After a few minutes of messing around in the kitchen, he comes back to me with a small sliver sauce pan. An aroma of chocolate fills the air and instantly my mouth waters. A pang of hunger crosses my mind, but the need to be touched is stronger.

He sets the warm pot of chocolate down next to me, and runs his hands up my legs, caressing my thighs and fingers my purple lace thong. He slips his fingers beneath the lacy fabric and slowly pulls them down my thighs, down the slope of my legs and past my ankles. He tosses them about somewhere; I briefly mourn the loss of yet another pair of undies. After they come off here, little green men perhaps, comes and steals them. We can never find them, no matter how hard we look, and I'm always going home panty-less. It's always embarrassing, but we be too caught up in the moment to care at the time. Soon, we just stopped caring all together.

He pushes up the white collared, button down shirt up to my abdomen, looking down at my exposed cavity. A faint smile brushes his lips. He looks up to me, his brown eyes asking for permission. My mouth goes dry, the anticipation of what's to come is too great. I can already feel myself building to a climax.

I nod.

He grabs the pot of melted chocolate and pours it slowly on my stomach and then moves south covering my private part.

When the warm melted chocolate touches my entrance I jerk violently. It feels so warm, sticky and thick. Almost immediately after he pours the chocolate on me he leans down and licks the chocolate off my stomach. I throw my head back. His tongue feels so good against my skin. He crawls on the table, parting my legs, still licking the chocolate off my stomach. I moan loudly, groaning in my pleasure. My muscles clenches tightly

He lifts one of my legs over his shoulder and, in a move I wasn't prepared for, he places his mouth on my hot and wanting entrance. My back arches sharply, the air in my lungs leaves me completely. He licks my entrance in long, slow strokes, cleaning it completely of chocolate. Periodically his tongue probes my entrance, causing me to cry out his name, which is the only word that I can completely form as my mind and my body are both assaulted with mind numbing pleasure.

He spreads the lips of my vaginal entrance apart as he further delves his tongue insides me, flicking my clitoris with the tip of his tongue. It all becoming too much. I grab a hand full of reddish, mostly orange hair and hold on for dear life.

My hips move of their own accord, rolling and meeting his tongue. I want him further inside me. I need him deeper. My thigh clenches tightly around his face, and pushes him closer to me, hampering and increasing his access to me all at the same time.

I am on the verge of orgasm. I can feel it just around the horizon. Tears forms at the corners of my eyes. The sensation of having him eat me out is indescrible. I start mewling; every muscle in my body tightens and coils.

His hands tighten on my thighs, holding me in place as he devours me. I feel the pressure building inside me, taking me higher and higher until it's all over. I'm encased by a blinding white hot ecstasy as my body goes numb and my muscles turns into jelly.

I fall back on the table, unable to move for the intense pleasure being too painful. I drink in deep gulps of air. My heart is racing, my mind is gone.

He comes up from my pelvis and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm. He smiles at me, seeing me near comatose in my gratification. He approaches me with a carnal look of desire on his face. Leaning down, he covers my mouth with his. I can clearly feel his harden member hot against my stomach. not even a minute after my orgasm and already I'm once again stirred up and wanting more.

Our mouth moves fervently against one another, our hands mirroring each other as we reach up and grabs the other's face. Sitting on his knees, he places both hands on my face, pushing my long red hair back from my face. We consume each other.

He releases my mouth and kisses me all over my face. My eye lids, my nose, my cheeks. He moves down to my neck and nips the thin skin. I lean back so that he can have better access. I close my eyes, enjoying him having his way with my body.

I open my legs and wrap them around his body, ready for penetration. Sensing my movement and my desires, his hands move from my face down to my hips. He lifts me up, moving back to my mouth and sticking his tongue past my lip. Our tongues moves against each other's. I feel my arousal climbing back up higher and higher. I need him. I desire him and I can clearly feel his desire slowly rubbing up against my dripping entrance.

With shocking force, he enters me.

I jerk violently, my muscles clenching tightly, my body tightening. I gurgle his name out loud, nearly screaming out in jubilation. Our mouths never part, but I can feel his body tightening at penetration that has at long last finally come.

He feels so hot and hard inside of me. Its amazing and it gives me a rush unlike no other. I have long gotten used to his size and the feel of him being inside of me, but it still gets to me every time. Every time it takes me by surprise.

He clutches my thighs tightly, slowly but roughly he jams into me, giving me all of him in one thrust. He thrusts into me again, pulling out and ramming back in. Slowly, he picks up his pace, moving faster and harder.

I bounce upon him involuntarily. I'm unable to stay upright on my own, so I lean against him, breaking apart from our kiss, throwing my arms around his neck. I moan his name, crying out indisgishable sounds, just making noise because my mind can barely comprehend anything else besides this destructive, sensual carnality that he's thrusting into me. I bang on his chest with my tightly closed fist. I feel so much, I am unable to do anything but scream out and bang my fist against him.

We are shifting. He stops thrusting and pulls out of me completely. I was close and I feel myself winding down. I don't let disappointment show because I know that he's not finished yet. I am right.

He lies me down and spreads my legs apart, throwing one over my shoulder. He holds on to my hips, bracing me. He looks me in my eye, lust filling his. He enters me once more, rolling his hips into me, shifting the table, rocking it on it frames. The thrill that it might collapses beneath us only heightens the sexual tension.

He releases my leg and he leans over me, bracing himself on his arm on both sides of me. I wrap my legs around him. He growls and I know he's close. He doesn't make any sounds until he's close. It's okay, because I'm only a few seconds away and then the white light encases me once again. I feel my juices pour out of me and his mingles with mines as he groans out loudly, reaching his own climax.

He gives me a few more thrusts before he collapse on top of me.

There's no heartfelt speeches. No cries of "I love you" or anything of such. This is purely animal. Purely lust. It's the only one of two relationships that we can have. Like I said earlier, what we are doing is wrong on so many levels. So there will be no emotions involved. No love between us. Because he is my teacher, and I his student.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/Or Concerns?**


	2. You Lose

**Okay, so I got a few reviews asking for me to turn this into a story. I'm not sure about that yet. So without making any promises, I just decided to write another chapter. So Instead of this being a one shot, it's a two shot, as of now. Like I said, not sure if I will write more. So please, Read Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

.

.

.

I can't see what he is doing, I can only feel his hands traveling all over my body. Smoothing over my stomach and legs, brushing over the hardened peaks of my breast, probing my entrance. His hands are large but they are as light as a feather. Every part of me that he touches is set ablaze with a tingly fire. Desire has gathered in my loins and as usual I want him.

He leans down and breathes in my ear, blowing cool air against my heated neck. I shiver violently, hot liquids spilling from my core onto the blankets. I want him to savage me. To rip me apart, limb from limb so that I no longer feel anything else but ecstasy.

He turns me so that I'm on my stomach. He rubs my shoulders. Digging deep so that he reaches the muscles. It feels so good. To have a shoulder rub while so aroused. It heightens the senses, making everything more sensual and decadent.

He moves from my shoulders down to my back. He thumbs rotating hard against my spine.

"Oh God that feels good." I mutter, eyes closed. I can't see him, but I know that he's nodding. He moves to my lower back. My eyes shoot open. Because not only does it feel incredible, it's also stirring me up. I can practically feel the grin on his face. He digs his fingers deep into my waist, spreading them out and flattening them against my heated skin.

He moves lower.

Now he's at my butt, massaging the flesh. All thought became lost to me. I knew that this massage was going to be erotic but my butt? I bite my lip to keep from moaning out loud but it isn't working.

"Hime…?" I hear him whisper. His voice sounds concerned and confused. It's weird but I let it go. "Hime? Are you okay?" I moan again.

"Of course I'm okay. Please, just don't stop…" I trail off.

"Don't stop what?" Instead of the playful tease in his voice, I hear genuine confusion. Then I become confused, because his voice sounds like my brothers.

I jolt awake, horrified and embarrassed at the same time for being caught having a naughty dream. I look into the curious grey eyes of my older brother Sora, who stares at me like I had a horn growing out of my face.

Wait a minute…Do I?

I feel my face and surely, it does not have a horn.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Checking to see if I have a horn," I answer honestly.

"Why would you have a…you know what, never mind, hurry and get ready for school, I can take you today." I can feel my eyes grow in size.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I go into work a bit later today. But I won't be back until sometime around 1 in the morning. We're closing an account with a recent foreign business venture; we're going out for food and drinks. You know how those guys at the office like to drink."

Obviously my big brother will not drink like the men at work. Because of a hereditary deposition to alcoholism in our family from both parents, he doesn't drink when he can avoid it, and if he does, he drinks very little.

"Oh, Okay, I guess I'll pick me up something to eat then when I get home from school."

"Alright, but please eat something with a bit more substance than a red bean pastry." He tells me knowing that it was exactly what I had in mind.

I sigh and nod. He ruffles my hair.

"Okay now go get ready. You don't want to be late."

Yeah I didn't, because a certain teacher hates it when I'm tardy.

.

.

.

I have lunch detention.

Mr. Kurosaki gave it to me for being late to class. Well, before I always feared lunch detention. I never knew what happened. But it's just me and him and well…

The only uncomfortable thing is a few pencils which keep jabbing me on my bare butt as he grips my thighs tightly, trying to keep me steady as I scoot back and forth against his desk, his harden member moving inside me as he moves his hips vigorously.

The consequences of this do not elude me. We know very well of what can happen if we're caught. He will get fired, most likely arrested, and will most definitely lose his scholarship to the med school that he's currently attending night and weekend classes. I will be labeled as a whore, and will be ridiculed and out casted. The stamp that I slept with my teacher will be forever placed on my head. We both have very sever and dire consequences that will ruin our lives.

But yet, the thrilled of having sex in a place that we will most likely be caught and our lives will come to ruin is something so addictive that we cannot possibly stop.

I cover my mouth, trying to hold in the moans that keep slipping out. But he keeps rolling his hip, touching every membrane inside of me, it all feels like heaven. I want to scream, I don't want to be silent, but I can't. We can get caught. But I'm so close, I can reach it…

We hear the subtle turn of the door knob.

Quickly, he has me under his desk in a move that was so smooth, I'm even aware that I had moved until he speaks.

"Ishida, how can I help you?"

"Are you going to class tonight?"

"Of course, why would I miss it?" Mr. Ishida sniffles. Is he sick? "Are you sick?"

"No, I just sound congested and my face is red because I enjoy looking this way."

"Don't be an ass about it."

"Well don't ask questions about something that's already obvious. I can't smell anything, I can barely breathe, and everyone is being so damn loud."

They continue their conversation. I look around the small space under his desk, my heart racing at almost being caught. I pray that he doesn't find anything out of the ordinary, although…I'm going to have to admit this but…the fact that Mr. Ishida is in here makes me much more aroused and much more naughty. I'll have to say that I'm 20 percent more aroused than before and 30 percent more bold.

So when I spot his red glistened member and see that his pants are still around his ankles. I touch it.

It's just one stroke with my index finger from the base of his shaft to the tip. I see the muscles of his leg tensing, but other than that, he gives no signs of anything being out of the ordinary. So I stroke him again, this time lingering at the tip. He still shows no signs of being touched. He continues on with his conversation. This is a challenge that I gladly accept.

I wrap my hand around his shaft and in slow stroke, I move up and down his shaft, squeezing tight and going lose at different intervals. In my other hand, I grab his testicular sack and I massage those, marveling at their feel because I have never touched them before. They were hard, very similar to his penis, although they had reddish orange hair on them.

When I massaged them, he jerks for a bit.

"What was that?"

"What are you talking about?" he replies, voice leveled.

"You moved."

He shrugs. "I guess someone just walked over my grave."

I suppress a giggle. I move slightly so that I can stand on my knees, gripping his member tightly, I palm the top of him and move downwards. I want to make him react more; I want to make him lose his cool. It feels so good being so naughty; I want to take it to the next level. I take him in my mouth.

His fist comes down hard on the desk.

"What the hell was that?"

"I thought I saw a fly." I smile his testicles still in my hands as my tongue runs over his tip and down his shaft.

"Listen Ishida, I'll take notes for you today in class, you don't have to worry. Now if you don't mind I have to finish making a lesson plan for tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll go. But I swear, you better not take crap notes."

"I promise. Jeez! Now get out. I only have a few minutes before class starts up again."

"Christ, why are you so on edge?"

I release his testicles, wrapping my hands on the base of his shaft, moving it up and down in tune with my head, twisting and pulling on him. I feel one of his hands slip into my hair and grab it tightly. I smile. I'm wining.

"Ishida, do you have to be an ass at every time. Just get out."

"I'm going. But only because I can't stand the sight of you face." I hear him turn and storm out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Oh God!" He grunts, grabbing another fist full of my hair, rolling his hips to meet my mouth as he is overwhelmed with sexual frustration and his need for release prominent. I let my teeth graze him and it sends him over the edge. He pulls away from me, but not quick enough as he spills into my hands and on my school shirt. His semen is hot and sticky and a lot comes out.

I look up at him and his face is red, his breathing is rapid and hard. I've never seen him look so disorganized. His head snaps to me and he gives a look that is part confused, part dazed and part angry. He opens his mouth and utter two syllables.

"Payback."

I swallow thickly. What in the world did he mean by piggy back?

.

.

.

2 hours after school has ended, we're in my bedroom, lying on the floor a few buttons of my shirt has come undone and my undies are nowhere to be found, along with his shirt. His fingers play with my clitoris, tweaking the bundle of nerves, making an orgasm on the horizon. He pulls my hair so that he can nip, planting painful kisses on the thin skin in which I will have to apply makeup to hide from my friends.

He sticks a finger inside of me and I cry out. He moves the finger around inside of me, moving it back and forth, back and forth before adding a second finger. It feels so damnable, so mind blowing. I grind my hips against his hand, my whole body glowing and growing warm and tingly all over. He adds a third finger and he starts moving them faster and pumping then inside of me harder with a furious passion. I meet his speed with my grinding hip, screaming his name over and over, pleading him to go faster and faster, all the while being unable to take it.

I'm thrust over the edge and the contents of my glory spill hotly over his hands. I stop moving my body although he keeps moving his hands, the orgasm both painful and amazingly pleasurable. Finally, he pulls his hands out of me, and he kisses me hard, bruising my sore lips.

He pulls away from me and stands up. He stretches, giving me a half smile.

"I'm going to go pee." He states and leaves to go to the bathroom. I smile to myself I watch him go. I grab my phone and check the time. We only have a few more minutes until he has to go to class, so he'll probably just leave now.

I stand and stretch, buttoning the buttons of my school shirt and adjusting my surprisingly short grey skirt. I run my hands through my hair and opened the window to my room.

"Orihime? Why hello dear!"

"Mrs. Takanada, how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks!" She's an elderly woman that I normally see walking her dog and she normally bring me cookies at the end of every month.

"Oh I'm fine dear, my daughter came into town recently and she brought her children with her. So I'm afraid that I've been entertaining them for the past few weeks."

"Oh that's fine. Which one of your daughters came?"

"Sara, she's the one that a school counselor. She had taken some time off because she's moving and she was thinking of coming to this area."

"Oh, that's great; she'll be closer to you." I didn't hear him leave the bathroom. But I felt his hands caressing my butt, and lifting my skirt up, his fingers grazing the flesh, stirring me. My eyes widen and my heart begins to race. I search Mrs. Takanada's face to see if she can see my teacher behind, preparing to have his way with me.

She didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. In fact, I'm certain that she cannot see him.

He spreads my legs and I lean over bracing myself on the window, my heart pounding rapidly. Half of me is praying that he doesn't do what I think he's about to do in front of my sweet old neighbor. The other half is hoping that he does.

Oh what this man has done to me. I use to be so conservative and mild. Now here I am, half hoping that he'll plow me secretly while I talk to my neighbor.

His hand slips under me, probing my dripping entrance, positioning him so that he slides right in while I'm in mid-sentence.

"They sound like the MOST ah…adorable little girls…" I bite my lips, beads of sweat forming along my brow. He doesn't move, he allows me to get over the shock of him being inside me while I'm in mid-conversation.

"Yes they are, oh I have some pictures of them, would you like to see them?"

"Oh, no, no no, I can't YOU SEE, I…um…I just can't," I whimper as he moves slowly inside of me, pulling almost completely out before slowly going back in.

"Oh, nonsense dear, I'll grab my pictures, and I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"NO! PLEASE! Um…do you happen to have any cookies?"

"Cookies? Oh no dear, I don't…" her dog begins to bark at some people passing by and she tries to reign him in.

I drop my head as he picks up pace, thrusting into me from behind with a lot more force, moving my body against my will. I struggle to contain my moans, trying my hardest not to cry out his name, not to touch myself.

He comes closer, reaching around me and fingering my nerves at my core, grinding his center against my butt, increasing the friction between us. I hear his labored breathing, and my own increases. I ball my fists, trying hard not to scream as he tweaks and plays with the nerves at my core. He increases his pace and his ferocity. If I wasn't moving noticeably at first, I know I am now.

"Dear, what's going on? What are you doing?" Mrs. Takanada asks me. My face burns bright red, I'm thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing, nothing…what…um…what…um…um…oh god…um…I…I…I…SORRY…bye…" I quickly close the curtain.

He pulls out of me and turns me around roughly. He sets me on the widow, wrapping an arm around me for I didn't close the window only the curtain. He holds me close, wrapping my legs around him as he jams into me, rolling his hips vigorously. I fist his hair, grinding my teeth, ragged and labored breathing mixes in with the cries of jubilation and nirvana. He reaches Eden before me, spilling stream after thick ropy stream into my hot core. Feeling him filling me up with his hot sticky juices offsets my own orgasm and I come hard and hot. Bliss overwhelms me, my body jerks and twitches. This is the most exciting orgasm that I've ever had. I guess it was the scandal of talking to my neighbor, almost being found out; being heard by all is what made me orgasm so violently.

I leaned against him, breathing unevenly. He chuckles darkly, rubbing my back. Weakly, I look up at him, a question in my eyes.

He pulls back from me, a look of dark humor on his face.

"You lose."

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	3. Train Ride

**Okay, so I heard you, all of you. And Although this made my sister mad, I'm going to turn this into a full fledge story. So, Please Read, Review and Enjoy. Also, it was your reviews that inspired me to continue this, so I want to say thank you for making this possible...**

**Is that cheesy?**

* * *

.

.

.

We're in the town's dusty old library, a place that any hardy ever goes anymore due to the Wi-Fi café that opened up in town a few years ago. Why get information out of a dusty old book when that book is online and easier to find?

It was actually a literal coincidence that we met here. We had no plans whatsoever to see each other. And since we're not actually a couple, we don't tell each other what we're doing and where we're going to be. Which is why when I decided to go to the old, practically abandoned library, the absolute last person that I expected to see was my teacher, Mr. Kurosaki.

He was at a desk, leaning back, a highlighter in his hand, a Grey's Anatomy in front of him. I stopped, frozen in my tracks, my heart racing and my blood boiling. I quickly looked around the library, and other than the old librarian, it was only him and I.

He hadn't seen me, so I decided not to say anything. I made my way towards the back, my eyes trained on him the whole time. He didn't see me, so I quietly slipped away to the back.

I was engrossed in my pre-calculus book when a book slamming against my table startled me. I jumped, my eyes feeling as if they popped out, my heart racing. I looked up to see Mr. Kurosaki, an scowl on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

I swallowed thickly.

Which is why now, I'm now lying against the old brown wooden table of the library, the sounds of our subtle, rapid breathing and the creaking of the wooden table moving in tune with Mr. Kurosaki's thrust into tight, increasingly wet hole. He holds on to my wrist, leaning over me, he pins them to the table, thrusting harder and harder.

He leans down to my neck and plants soft kisses until he reaches my ear. He bites it hard, so much so that I can feel the blood trickling down my neck. The pain is great and severe, I cannot contain my scream.

"What was that?" The librarian asks. I want to stop, I know that she will come to investigate. But what he's doing to me makes me unable to care. I'm so close, too close to stop now. He moves faster in me, shaking the table, rolling his hips in to mines, soft grunts escaping his mouth. I moaned aloud, trying to hold in it and failing miserably to do so.

"What are you doing back there?" She asks. I can hear her unlocking the door from which she was, preparing to leave and throw us out of the library.

I'm only mere moments away, but her footsteps are getting closer and closer.

He can't stop. I will absolutely die if he does.

I feel the dam break, gushing out of me, my body growing tingly and warm all over, my core feeling delicious and buttery. My muscles turns to goo, my brain mush. I faintly feel him come inside me, getting a few last thrusts in before he pulls out and zips up.

He learns over and whispers in my ear.

"Pretend to be unconscious." Is my only warning, before he lifts me up in his arms.

"What on earth is-Oh my?! Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she just kind of keeled over. I think it must be exhaustion. She's sweating a lot; her breathing is rapid and shallow."

"Should I call an ambulance?"

"No, I think that if I get her home and she gets some rest that she would be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, trust me. Thanks for your concern."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Um, you can put my book on reserve; I'll be back later today to study."

"Oh, yes, sure, of course."

I feel him carrying me outside, the cold air on my sweaty face. We round the corner and he sets me down on a bench, and waits for me to recover.

I look up at him, a devious smile on my face at having gotten away having sex in the library. He only smirks at me.

"I'm pretty sure I have the female anatomy covered."

.

.

.

The weekend is finally here. Mr. Kurosaki is done with midterms so he has some time to spare. I told my brother that I was going on a school trip to clean up the beach for the spring break trip. The school is doing that, but I'm going in the opposite direction.

The day before, as school was ending, I cleaned out my locker as I normally do at the end of every week. I found a note in his messy script with a train ticket attached to meet him at a quiet, unpopular hot spring outside of Karakura. I am excited both mentally and physically. I can't wait to be with him. To have him touch me and make me feel dirty all over.

However, as I'm sitting on the train, watching the landscape go by, I can't help but to reminisce about how all this started. I keep finding my brain going back to the first day that we met. Most likely it's the aliens fault. They keep playing rewind on my brain, making me think back 4 months ago.

It was just like any other day of school except it was the first day. So I guess it was a bit more exciting than normal. I know that I was happy to see all of my school buddies again. During the summer I went to Tokyo with my brother as he went on a business trip. The big city was amazing, so many lights and noises and interesting people. I would love to go back, but I really missed my quiet little town.

The first person I saw was my best friend in the whole world, Tatsuki. We laughed and hugged and talked about our summer adventures. She even told me that she had a summer romance with one of the camp conselours at her judo camp that she did. He didn't live in Karakura town so they broke it off once the summer ended. She was sure that I would've met someone and fallen inlove with them as well.

"What do you mean you didn't?" she exclaimed, her mouth opened in shock. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Orihime, I thought that we both were going to try and find a summer romance. You begged me to, told me to leave my comfort zone and find true love. You actually had me beliving in all of that nonsense, and when it was time to perform…you didn't do anything?"

I bit my lip feeling bad, it was true, I had wanted the both of us to experience some amazing summer love. But it really wasn't my fault. As school was ending, a whole bunch of romantic summer movies were coming on all the time and so I guess that I fell in the love with the idea of having a summer romance. Or any sort of romantic relationship really.

However, my brother really didn't let me out of his sight. And he didn't allow me outside of the hotel room when he wasn't there. So the opportutnity to meet guys weren't really all that many, and in truth. No one I met I was attracted to in the least. None of them stirred my heart at first sight like in the movies. And I really wanted what was in the movies. Because love is supposed to work that way.

Or at least I use to think that way.

Being with Mr. Kurosaki has made me realized that I don't need to be in love or have any real emotions other than lust to be in a relationship. The things they teach you in movies are all lies. At first I was confused, but I'm not anymore. The thing I have with him…I couldn't be any happier.

When I first saw him, I was in class, making doodles on my notebook, ignoring the chatter around me as we eagerly awaited the new teacher that was hired to teach our homeroom and biology class. There were going to be two new additions to the school.

The mood struck me to go to the bathroom. I looked up at the clock and I had 5 minutes until class started. I was certain that I could make it if I ran. So I bolted out of the classroom and into the hall. I rounded the corner quickly, not paying any attention to where I was going and I ran into him, knocking him on his back, and me on top of him. His elbow caught me in my jaw and I sat on the back of my legs, cradling my injury.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry." I apologized furiously, terribly sorry for running into the poor soul.

"No problem. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Is your face okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine I just…" I trailed off when I finally opened my eyes and looked at him. He was amazing. Strong jaw, dark chocolate eyes, and reddish orange similar to my own, skin that looked rough and soft at the same time. I remember wondering immediately what kind of face wash that he used.

He cleared his throat and looked at me sitting on him in a rather straddling position. I yelped and I hurried off him, scrambling to stand. I bowed deeply, my face burning bright red, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. He struck me. Not literally with anything, but his face, his presence. Its like he stabbed me in my core and all I wanted was to stare at him.

I noticed that he bowed slightly as well. So I stood, rim rod straight, my face still burning.

"Say, do you know where class 2-A is, I've been all around this building, but I can't seem to find it." My heart stopped beating. He was in my class. He was in my class. That's the only thought that seemed to form. "Hey…are you okay?" He frowned, her orange eyebrows pulled together. I shook my head, knocking on it with my fist to get rid of the trolls inside my brain.

"Oh…um…you're in my class, sorry. We're going to be classmate, so I was just, a bit excited, sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's cool." He nodded a slight, amused smile on his face which made me melt and feelings stir. Feelings of which I wasn't used to.

"Oh! The class, um…so just go around the corner and there you go."

"Oh, thanks." He smiles again.

"See you later, classmate." Again, he gave me an amused smile.

All the way to the restroom, he was constantly popping into my brain. A guy I barely knew. It was ridiculous.

The train went into a tunnel, snapping me out of my memories. I blink furiously, shaking my head and stretching. I stood, deciding to go to the bathroom. There aren't a lot of people on the train. An elderly couple that fallen asleep against each other, snoring softly. There were two guys totally into their phones, and a man all the way at the back, a dark black hoodie obscuring my vision of him.

After I pee, I wash my hands and check my phone. Its about 2 hours until my stop. Just enough time to take a nice little nap.

I open the door and is shoved back, my hip banging hard against sink. It's the guy in the hoodie. He turned and locked the door.

"Hel-" I tried to scream. He covers my mouth with his hand. I bite him as hard as I can. He grunts, yanking his hand away. I slip past him and unlock the door. I got it open and was about to cry out for help, he grabbed my hair, pulling me down forcefully slamming the door closed loudly. I fell to the ground, hitting my head against the ground. The force of pulling me down must've caused him to fall as well because he was on the ground groaning. I think he must've hit his head on the sink because he was cradling it.

Wait, those groans sound familiar.

I reach over hesitantly and pull his hoodie down.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" I gasped.

"Yeah," he sits up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying fuck you on a train, but obviously, it went horribly wrong." I blink. I didn't understand.

"Did you think pretending to be a rapist would be arousing?" His widen and an angry look crosses his face.

"Hey, I wasn't pretending to be a rapist. I thought you knew who I was."

"How, you're completely covered."

"You lingered when you passed me, I thought you knew. And its cold as fuck outside. Why wouldn't I be covered?"

"It's only 60 degrees, and you're only wearing a hoodie and a scarf. Oh, and I didn't linger behind, I was trying to remember where the bathroom was. Why did you yank me down, that really hurt?" I ask, tears burning in my eyes. Despite him frightening me beyond belief. I was certain that I was going to die.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried to grab onto your shoulder, but I slipped in something and caught your hair by mistake and took you down with me."

"Oh," I state, feeling slightly better, yet still scared. I bite my lip, not wanting to ruin anything between us, but still not over the fact that I thought I was going to be raped. "Um…" the tears were burning really badly now, but I didn't want to cry in front of him. We don't share our feelings. We don't ask each other how our day was. We don't do any of those kinds of things. We most definitely do not cry in front of each other. But I was so scared, I can't help it. A tear escapes. "Um…could you not…could you not do that anymore…I was…I was really scared…and it wasn't…it wasn't fun…at all." More and more tears fall. I'm blubbering like a baby and he most likely won't have sex with me anymore. He's going to be mad, and not see me anymore.

I sniffle, and wipe my face on the back of my hand, trying really hard to stop these tears that won't listen to me. The more I try to stop, the harder I cry.

He reaches out and pats my head awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kurosaki. Please don't be mad at me." I rush out.

"Hey now, stop crying. I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I promise, I won't do it again, Okay?"

I nod, my tears subsiding for a bit. He hands me some tissue, and stands up, dusting himself off. He helps me stand and dust me off as well, a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm going to go back to my seat. Maybe you should take some time in here, make sure you're okay before you go back out there...okay?"

I nod in agreement. He was right ofcouse. Also, its better if we're seen as little as possible together in public. But still, even as he left, I couldn't help but hope for some more comfort. For something other than a pat on my head. Which is still sore from him pulling on my hair.

* * *

**So, any Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	4. The Trip

**I'm rocking four for four, i'm on a roll. But i don't think that i will update until i update the rest of my stories, so enjoy this while you can. Also, really, thank you all so much for the reviews they really mean a lot to me. **

**Also, Toshi, What were you doing that had you so hungry, tired and in pain? Honestly, I'm very curious. **

**Please, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

I think Mr. Kurosaki is mad at me. I'm sure it's about what happened on the train. Is he mad at me? I'm sitting in my spacious room, paid for curtsy of Mr. Kurosaki, but he hasn't come for me yet. I've been sitting here for 2 hours, and he hasn't even called.

I shake my head, I'm being ridiculous. Sitting around here, worried about whether or not he's going to come for me like I'm his girlfriend. I stand and open the door, storming out, determined to have a relaxing time regardless if we have sex or not.

I round the corner, bumping into a taller lady with beautiful features. Dark skin, long dark hair that was very nearly purple, hazel eyes and sinful body. She's beautiful, like insanely so.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize meekly.

"Don't worry about doll; you're so tiny I didn't see you there. Whoa, those are some huge melons. They're bigger then mines!" she exclaims, poking my breasts. I blush.

"Um…thank you…"

"I mean, I'm actually a bit jealous. I bet the guys all have tons of fun with you." I blush brighter, unable to look her in the eye. I've only ever been with one other guy and he does seem to have fun with them.

"What am I saying; look at those big, innocent eyes of yours. I've bet you've never even had sex! Well, trust me kid, it's tons of fun, really it is, especially if it's with someone who knows what they're doing, and trust me, the room I just came from, he most definitely know what he's doing. But now I need a soak. Trust me; nothing is more relaxing than a nice hot soak after an intense orgasm."

She grabs my arm and leads me to the springs. She's so tall and pretty, I can't help but to follow her. I'm in awe of her; she's so bold and seemingly sexually free. She reminds me of Mr. Kurosaki. So otherworldly and experience and exotic.

A few hours and two bottles of champagne later, her being the main one consuming the alcohol, I awake to a hunger pang deep in my stomach. I drowsily look around and notice that most of the day has gone by and the sky is turning a deep salmon color. There's a restaurant in the resort, food is included in the cost, so I guess I better take advantage of it.

I look down at my clothes. I only have a robe on, with nothing underneath. Oh yeah, after I came from the hot springs I fell asleep. I need clothes, and most importantly, I need underwear.

I riffle through my bags, searching for something suitable to wear when I hear a knock on my door. I already know that its him. Who else could it be?

Abandoning my search for clothes, I rush to the door, throwing it open. He leans against the door frame, a devious smile on his face.

"Have you been to the hot springs yet?" he asks slowly, his voice rushing over every nerve in my body, reaching deep inside me. I nod. "Have you been to the mens?" I know what he has in store. My stomach flutters briefly as anticipation wells inside me. I bite my lip and shake my head.

He breaks out into a full fledge smile and grab my hand, leading me to the springs. My heart pounds furiously in my chest. I look up at his profile, as he makes sure that no one sees us sneaking into the men's hot springs. My heart only pounds faster.

We make it to the springs in relative safety. Immeadtiedly he takes off his rob and steps slowly into the springs. I bite my lip, watching him his naked form is slowly emerged in water. His body is a perfectly sculpted Adonis. Tight and hard in all the right places. The physique great enough to make anyone go wild, I guess.

He swims in the spring, doing the backstroke, goofing around in the water.

"Come on, the water is amazing." He calls to me. A smile spreads across my face. I untie my robe and let it slip off my shoulder on to the floor. He whistles, making me blush as I step into the spring, allowing my body to adjust to the sharp increase in temperature. Once I'm fully submerged, I swim to him, stopping a few short feet away, staring at him expectantly.

He splashes me with the water. I'm in shock. I didn't expect him to toss the water at me. He does it again. Smiling, I splash him back, and we're in a war, splashing each other with the water, taking turns ducking each other's head in the water, getting closer and closer to one another, our bodies sliding against each other's, the friction increasing with my arousal.

It's not long before he has me pinned up against a hot rock, rolling his hips into me, moving me against the rock, his mouth on my neck, biting my skin harshly. I have my hands splayed on both sides of me, gripping the rock as best as I can. The hot water mimics the moisture that I produce when sexually aroused. Since there's a vast amount of it the feeling is incredible.

He spreads my legs wide, a gush of water surrounds me, invading my sweet spot, my body twitches and jerks, heat spreads throughout my entire body as my brain begins to go numb. He moves hard against me, pushing me deeper and deeper against the rock. I beg him to give me more of him, to go harder and deeper, faster and wilder. I've become an animal, craving sweet release, needing to be touched all over.

It's not long before I receive the sweet release that I desperately crave. My body turns to mush as the orgasm takes over and leaves me on cloud nine. He's still going at, making my orgasm lasting longer and destroying all of my thoughts until he comes himself. We breathe heavily, unable to move, only lying against one another.

In a sudden movement, that I'm not expecting, he grabs my face and he kisses me. I mean, he kisses me with a sudden and overpowering passion. He slides his tongue against my teeth and passes them, moving it against my tongue and deep into my mouth exploring everything there is to explore and more. I grab onto his waist, and hold on for dear life as he goes deeper and deeper in the kiss.

He breaks away suddenly and I'm dizzy and flushed. My face breaks into a grin and I can't look him in the face. I bite my lip, tasting him on me and it's like he kissed me again.

"Come on, it should be ready now." His deep voice announces quietly.

I look up at him. What does he mean by that? What does he has in store for me now?

.

.

.

He leads me back to his room; the smell of burning vanilla candles is thick in the air. He leads me to his bed space. I see two candles burning dimly on the nightstand. He leaves me standing in the middle of room, while he ducks into the bathroom for a moment. He's out almost immediately, carrying of bottle of something in his hands.

I point to it. "What is that?"

"This? It's massage oil. Come on, let me rub some on you." He gestures to the bed with his head. I walk over and sit slowly. He sits next to me and slides the rob from my shoulders. He grabs the oil and pours some in his hands. Rubbing his hands together, he rubs the oil generously on my shoulders and my neck. The feeling is extraordinary. His hands are like tools sent from heaven and designed to make me feel fantastic. He moves down my arm, rubbing the oil, and coating both arms completely. He moves down to my torso, pouring more oil onto his hands. He guides to lie down on his bed.

His hands roam my body, spreading the oil everywhere, his fingers kneads my muscles deeply, loosening every knot that I could have possibly had. This is the most sinful massage I ever had in my entire life. It's completely mind-blowing. When he reaches my butt, I nearly burst into convulsions.

He kneads the flesh, rubbing it and palming it. He squeezes tightly and release. I'm so riled up and stirred, I turn, wanting him to take care of me. He places his hand gently but firmly on my back.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for a bit little one." He tells me. This only increases my excitement. Whenever I have to wait, it always ends up being unbelievable sex. So I can wait patiently, even if I am a bit eager.

He dips between my legs, coating them with the oil, getting rather close to my entrance. But instead of moving upwards, he moves down and coats my legs. He flips me over and begins coating my body with the oil, massaging every ounce of my body, making me feel delicious all over. This time he starts from my feet all the way up in a slow and sensual manner up to my breasts.

He cups them, lifting them up and massaging underneath. I feel my inner walls become moist and hot as he works on my breasts. He slides his hands around the sides and over the harden peaks. When he in fact reaches the areolas, he gives them extra attention, rolling them between his fingers, pulling them. A sigh escapes me and I clench my thighs together as more hot liquids attempt to escape.

After paying special attention to my nips, he moves down to my core. He takes the bottle and pours it on my snatch of hair at my center. It oil is cool and it stuns me for a second until he spread my legs a bit and rubs the oil all over my vaginal cavity. I moan aloud my muscles tightening.

He ignores my cries of elation and continues to stroke my core going deeper and deeper.

"Oh God…" I whimper, feeling myself climb, feeling immensely good and reaching a climax. His fingers probe inside me, spreading my juices around and pulling out before doing so again. Unable stop, I grind my hips against his hand, cries leaving my lips, tears welling inside my eyes as I reach my climax. Hot and gushing I come, my heart racing my mind spiraling.

He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget your name."

I swallow thick, my eyes widening at his promise. He smiles devilishly, pulling back and reaching for a candle. He blows out the candle and the smoke curls in the air. He tries the hot oil on himself, pouring it on his wrist. Unfazed by the temperature, he asks for my own wrist, which I give to him and he pours a drop on my hand. It was hot, but not unbearable so. It actually wasn't all that different from the hot spring water.

He stands over me and drizzle the hot wax over my chest. The shock of feeling the hot wax on my body is amazing. When it runs over my breasts it causes a spark in my body right down to my loins.

"Look me in my eyes as you rub the wax over yourself." He commands. Between my orgasmic bliss and the hot wax, I'm in no condition to think for myself so I oblige. I rub the wax all over my chest, staring him in his eyes as he continues to pour it on me, pouring lower and lower, and lower. He stops at my lower belly. My hands dip lower and lower, spreading the wax everywhere.

He grabs another candle and blows it out. He pours it on my feet, slowly dripping it up my legs, on my thighs and drips only a little on my loins. Then he dumps a bunch on my core and it shocks me so because a lot of the hot wax is much hotter than a few drops. It hurts but in a strange way it felt unbearably good.

He moves and rubs the hot wax around my core, careful not to get any inside me. Once he was done, he disrobes and climbs in the bed besides me. He kisses my earlobe, my neck, moving to my chest. I can clearly feel his harden member poking my thighs, hot and ready for the taking. He pulls me close to him, rolling us around on the bed until he's on top and slides fairly easily into me. He pushes my legs wide open and slowly moves inside, pulling out completely before sliding back in slowly. He is moving slowly and when he goes back in he goes deeply. Slowly, he picks up his pace, holding on to my thighs, pulling me with him as he goes deeper and deeper, rolling his hips, taking his time with pleasuring me.

I try and keep my eyes on his, but the need to throw my head back and close my eyes is becoming too powerful to overcome.

"Look at me," he grunts, shoving into me quite harshly. "I snap my eyes open, staring at him. The thrill of looking at him is too much. I'm on the edge and I'm about to fall over. He begins to pound me with the force of a jackhammer, going harder and hard, grinding hard up against me. I cry out, my breaths coming out in rapid bursts.

I cry out to him, telling him that I'm about to reach orgasm when I explode, my orgasm coming out in full force as if I hadn't had an orgasm at all today. My body feels weak and used and I'm unable to move. I'm so tired and sore and exhausted. I'm starving but I can't find the will to move to grab something to eat.

I feel him come inside me before he collapse exhausted on me, breathing heavily and harshly.

I want to speak, to say something, to tell him how amazing he is. But I can't find the words to speak. I can't find any words at all.

I'm completely and utterly speechless.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	5. Sickness

**Okay, I just really wanted to go ahead and get this out. So I'm sorry about lying. Also, it seems like that last chapter was a bit too hot, so hopefully this will douse all you naughty kittens. Oh and Sacha, it's great to hear from you again, I'm glad you're still around. And TeeHee, you're naughty. You're very, very naughty. **

**Oh, and why my sister was mad, or is mad is because she wanted me to only do a one shot to work on my writing, but it turned into a story so. I know, doesn't make anysense, but she's totes weird, so whatever. **

**To the rest of you, please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

The trip at the hot springs was amazing. It was by far the best trip I've ever taken. However, I was completely sore all over and I could barely walk. It was murder getting home. Mr. Kurosaki and I took different trains so that no one would suspect anything. I was grateful for that because last thing that I wanted to do was have sex on a train. I seriously needed some time off to recover. Everything was sore. My thighs, my legs, my throat, and especially my lady part. I think that I might even still have some wax somewhere on me although he did thoroughly clean me.

Next day I really wanted to skip school, but my big brother wasn't haven't any of that. He made me go to school, stating that I needed to keep my GPA up. He's right of course, but still…would really missing one day hurt?

.

.

.

When I get to homeroom, I'm astounded to see that Mr. Kurosaki isn't here. I mean, he was tired as well, but I don't think that he was anywhere near as exhausted as I am, or was. But then again, he doesn't have someone forcing him to go to school either.

Oh well, although my day is a bit dimmer without the thrill of seeing him here, the fact that we're not having sex today is a bit of a relief. My poor body gets a break after that exhausting trip. But I guess I must've let my feelings show, because Tatsuki asked me about it.

"Hime, why so serious?" she jokes with her joker voice.

"Tatsuki! Please don't lean on me too heavily. I'm totally sore."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry Hime, say, what did you do again that made you so sore?"

"I was winter cleaning my house."

"Winter cleaning?"

"Yeah, it's cold, and the homestead must be clean, or dirty little aliens will come and steal all of my things and I will be forced to buy new things. Or be forced to join with a robot and destroy all human life as we know it!" I explain to her, throwing my hands up to emphasize my point.

She's just looking at me like I've gone completely insane.

"…right…So, we should probably get to class. You know how Mrs. Yoshida is about punctuality."

I do in fact know. Everyone in her class makes an effort to be early, by at least five minutes. Because when the bell rings, if you're not in class, she makes you stand for the whole class and answer ridiculously hard questions that are impossible satisfy her. It's incredibly intimidating.

I nod and follow Tatsuki, getting lost in conversation and Mr. Kurosaki becomes distant from my mind.

.

.

.

It's the next day and Mr. Kurosaki still isn't here. I'm worried that something might have happened to him. Yeah, I'm still in no mood for sex, but he's never taken even one day off. So why isn't he here?

Look at me, fretting over him like some sort of mother hen. For all I know, he's only taking a half day. But I can't focus. I've been to two classes already and he's constantly on my mind. I bite my lip as I contemplate asking Mr. Ishida about Mr. Kurosaki's whereabouts.

The stress of worrying is killing me. I have to ask.

As soon as the bell rings, I rush out of class, apologizing constantly as I knock into other students, dropping papers, and basically causing all kinds of mess. But I finally make it to Mr. Ishida's classroom. I stop at the door when I see a bunch of girls crowded around his desk.

"What happened to Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in forever."

"Is he okay?"

I know these girls. Mr. Kurosaki, being as handsome as he is, gained popularity quite quickly with the girls here and they created a fan club in his honor. I wanted to belong to that club once upon a time, but I thought that it would look weird, joining a club to fawn over a teacher. But the questions they're asking…

Mr. Ishida looks up, and I think he sees me. I duck and lean against the door, so that I'm out of his field of vision. I hold my breath, scared that he might've seen me. But there's nothing wrong with me being curious. No one knows about what Mr. Kurosaki and I do on an almost regular basis.

Still…

"I'm sorry girls, but he's sick. He's battling a terrible cold and he's probably going to be out for the whole week. He's too much of a baby to go the doctor and get medicine. So he's just at home resting up. He'll be fine."

He's sick?

"Oh no, poor baby!"

"We need to go and make him feel better."

"Yeah, totally, we'll buy him medicine, make him soup and take care of him!"

"Yeah, Mr. Ishida, where does he live?"

"I can't tell you girls that information. Students aren't allowed to go to teachers homes."

"But please-"

"No, is no. Now get to class before you're late."

He's sick. He's at home sick by himself, probably miserable and in pain. I bite my lip. I'm seriously considering skipping out on the rest of my classes and…

Oh who am I kidding?

Clutching tighter to my bag, I run down the hall and out the doors. I know that I'm going to be in serious trouble but…he's sick and he doesn't have anyone else to take care of him. I'm not going to just not do anything.

I stop by the store and grab a few things to make soup, some fever pads and some medicines. After I pay for everything I rush out of the store and to the familiar when he lives. I stop at the door, breathing heavily.

I lift to knock on his door…but I hesitate.

By doing this can be possibly change the nature of our relationship. Things might never be the same ever again. What I am doing is quite dangerous. I don't want things to change between us…

But I can't just let him suffer.

I knock on the door with a surprising force, surprising myself. I hold my fist to my chest. What am I doing, what am I thinking? He's fine, he'll totally be okay.

I turn from the door prepared to walk away.

But what if he's in there right now dying?!

Visions of him moaning in pain, unable to move.

I rush back to the door, pounding on it harder.

I stop.

Why am I being such a freak about this? He's a grown man, 24 years old and studying to be a doctor. I'm sure he's fine.

I turn from the door.

But I can see him, reaching for the door, begging for help with his dying breath!

I turn rushing back to his door. Before I pound on the door for the third time, it swings open revealing a grouchy, irradiated, red nosed, puffy eyed Mr. Kurosaki.

"Oh my!" My heart clenches. He looks terrible.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, the irritation melting off of his face, making him look slightly better.

I blush, looking down. "I head that you were sick…I just wanted to help you out a bit…"

"You don't need to do that-"

"No…you're sick and I can't in good conscious just let you be sick without someone to take care of you…unless you do have someone to take care of you…?" Why did I ask that? What's wrong with me?

He just stares at me…or at least I think he's staring at me. It isn't clear; he's swaying on his feet.

I rush to him and support his weight, which is hard because of his much taller frame. I struggle to get him inside and walk the familiar path to his bedroom and lie him down on his bed. I pull his blankets up to his chin and fluff his pillows. He's asleep instantly. I'm certain that he will not remember waking up to answer the door.

I go through the bags of stuff that I bought and place the fever patch on his head. I riffle through his dressers and fine a clean pair of grey cotton socks and slip them on his feet. I take the bag with me to his kitchen, placing the cold compress and putting it in the freezer and preparing some things for the soup.

.

.

.

A few hours later he wakes up. I'm just sitting in his living room, going over some equations when he walks into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he spots me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks much nicer than he did earlier, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, I heard that you were sick so I came to take care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Like white hot shit on rice and also hungry. But I'm too tired to cook anything so I'll just drink some Gatorade."

"Oh no, I made you some soup, the chicken kind. It's homemade, I'll heat some up for you." I scramble up and slip into the kitchen. Instead of going back to his bed, he follows me. I go to the stove and turn the heat on so the soup can warm up, stirring it.

He takes the spoon from my hand and dips it into the soup, scooping it up and downing it in one gulp. My eyes widens as he consumes the spoon of soup. I just stare at him as he thinks about the soup.

"It's great. Don't bother heating it up. I'll eat it as is." He ruffles my hair, and goes to the refrigerator. "You bought OJ as well, man you're really amazing." I blush brightly as my heart pounds. It was the first time that anyone ever liked my food. It's normally too salty, to spicy, too overcooked or too weird. The last time I made my brother soup he told me to take him to the hospital because he might go into cardiac arrest due to high blood pressure. The last time I made Tatsuki soup, she screamed, saying that it was too spicy and that her heart was about to explode.

It didn't thankfully. But I was so frightened that I never made her soup again.

But he likes it. And he thinks that I'm amazing.

Smiling to myself, I serve his soup in a bowl and he sits at the table and eats it. He totally devours the soup in a matter of seconds, asking for seconds.

"You shouldn't eat too much now, you might vomit later." I tell him. He frowns.

"But I'm hungry now." I snort as a short giggle escape. He was acting like a little kid.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." I tell him as I clean up the table.

We go back to the bedroom and he lies on his bed. I change the fever pad and give him some cold medicine.

I try to leave, to give him some privacy.

"No, stay…please…" he asks. My heart leaps into my chest.

I grip the doorknob, contemplating. I don't want to get sick and miss days of school myself but…

He sounds so adorable and so unlike himself right now. Mr. Kurosaki in general is very smooth and sexy, like a baby's bottom that's sexy. But when he's sick he like…well he's like a baby.

Heart pounding and knowing that I will never get this chance again. I leave the door and make my way back to him. He takes my hand and holds on to it as I lie beside him in the bed, holding on to his warm body. His too warm body, he's burning up.

But…I don't care.

Really?

Thoughts are racing through my brain, emotions spiraling out of control.

I'm starting to have feelings for him. I'm actually starting to have feelings for him. But this is wrong. This is so wrong in so many ways. He's my teacher. But we do so many things that are wrong for us to do. He an adult sleeping with an underage girl. Me, a student sleeping with my teacher. It's all so wrong. But us having feelings for one another?

I don't know, but I can't stop it. I love him.

Wait….what?

Do I love him? I can't possibly love him, he's my teacher. But I feel like he's so much more. I worry about him when he's not around and he's on my mind constantly. I love being around him and making him smile and when he's feeling bad like now, I just want to make him feel better regardless of what might happen to me.

I think I'm in love with him.

He clutches on to my arm, pulling me closer to him, sighing as he falls asleep.

I think he might have feelings for me as well.

.

.

.

It's been a few days. I would pretend that I was going to school and skip coming to his house. We would bundle up in his bed and watch movies as I made soup for us to eat. I kept giving him medicine and watching over him and since I wouldn't allow for sex, he kept sneaking kisses and touching me. It was all really cute.

But he's feeling much better now. Just some residual mucus. So instead of going to his house today, I went to school, praying that I didn't miss too much because I had missed three and a half days. Thankfully, I didn't because the cold got around fast and many of the teachers got sick.

Sitting at my desk, studying silently in biology which is usually taught by Mr. Kurosaki, but today it is a sub who told us to do individual study.

The door opens and everyone looks up.

In walks a tall guy. A spiked dog collar around his neck, a black shirt with dark jeans and silver hair. His eyes roams the school and lands on me. A smirk firmly plants itself on his face as he struts over to me.

"Yo, I'm Hyoue, and who might you be?" I swallow thickly, my eyes wide. I look to Tatsuki for help but she's not there. Oh that's right, she's out sick.

"Excuse me young man, but why are you out of uniform?"

"You know, I really like your hair. It reminds me of fire." He pushes a couple of strands behinds my ear, his hand lingering on my face. My face is on fire, my heart is racing.

"Young man, leave this classroom this instant."

Hyoue digs into his pocket and reveals a small scrap of paper to the substitute teacher.

"I'm supposed to be in this class so just chill, alright."

"Well why are you out of uniform?"

"Could someone please shut this guy up?" Hyoue looks back at me, smiling. His smile is so bright and genuine, I can't help but to smile back, although, it's a small one. This only makes his smile larger. "I like this one," he announces, pointing at me.

"Oh really, well then the both of you can go to the principal's office." He yells. My eyes widen.

The principle office?! But I didn't even do anything wrong!

"But Mr.-"

"Not another word out of you missy!" he yells at me.

"Now just wait a Goddamn minute. Are you seriously going to punish her because you're feeling inadequate?"

"Young man your behavior will not be tolerated, neither will your language. Now go to the office. The both of you!"

Hyoue stands and slowly walks to the sub, a terrible look on his face. He towers over the teacher by several inches so when he leans to whisper in his ear, it's noticeable. The teacher's face turns white as horror fills his eyes. He looks at me, terrified and tells me that he's sorry and that I don't have to go to the office.

Hyoue leaves, turning to give me a final wink and away he goes. My heart is pounding and embarrassment fills me to the bone. I can hardly hear all of the whispers my blood is rushing so loud. The sooner the day is over the better. My face feels like it's on fire.

"Ooohhh, Orihime has a boy-friend." One of the girls teases from behind.

It's going to be a long day.

.

.

.

I'm glad that school is finally over. It's been a very awkward day with Hyoue and the substitute that wouldn't even let me apologize to him. But it's all behind me now. So I'm going to the library so that I can study in peace and not have to worry about any distractions.

I could just go home and study, but, the library is closer to Mr. Kurosaki's house than mines and I'm going to visit him after I get through studying so.

I enter the library, heading for the girls bathroom to relieve myself.

I try to open the door, but it's locked.

I try a little harder, because I don't hear anyone. But then I hear a few grunts and a voice calling saying that they'll be a minute.

I step back and patiently wait my turn. There's a lot of shuffling, I hope that they didn't fall. It wouldn't be the first time that I happened upon someone falling in the bathroom and needing help. I wonder if they need help.

"Excus-"

The door swings open and the old librarian comes out. Actually, she's not as old as I thought. I can clearly see that she's actually pretty young and quite pretty. I smile; embarrassed at thinking that she was some old, helpless woman.

She blushes as quickly leaves. I turn to enter to the bathroom when another person exits behind her.

He has reddish orange hair and intense brown eyes that is staring me down.

My heart beats fast, it pounds actually. It pounds until it shatters.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

* * *

**Sorry Keeselene. **

**Questions, Comments, and/Or Concerns**


	6. Truths

**I felt bad for the cliffhanger and you guys know that i can't let you suffer for too long. So here you go. **

**John...you would think that your review would give me a big head and make me go insane with vainty, but instead it just made me really humble. Really, You've...actually, you made my night. Never have I had such a sweet review and I'm honored that you think that way of my stories. So thank you. **

**Sacha, your review made me fall out of bed. Literally, you're a bad girl. A very, very, very, bad girl. No Sacha, no! But seriously, ROTFLMAO, honest. **

**To the rest of you, please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

I look up into his intense brown eyes, my heart shattering with every beat. Blood rushes through my ears, drowning out every possible sound. His face, which once held a small smile dims as he takes in my expression. I speak.

"I…I don't understand." A look of grave responsibility and tiredness settles on his face. He runs his hands through his hair as he sighs deeply. He zips his pants and grabs my hand.

"We need to talk." Is all he says before he leads me through the library. The librarian pretends to be busy, flustered that she's been caught. I want to think that she's terrible things, that she's a harpy. But what she does with him, what she just did with is nothing less than what I do with him on a regular basis. So whatever I can think to call her, I might as well call myself.

Mr. Kurosaki leads me outside the library to the back. I lean up against the wall, my knees to weak to stand on their own. I feel like crying, like my hearts been broken. But it shouldn't make any sense. I wasn't supposed to give him my heart to begin with. But I guess perhaps that he stole it. Or rather, I secretly sent it to him and now he's rejecting it.

I cannot look him in the eyes. If I do, I just know that I will cry.

"I…I think you misunderstood the nature of our relationship." He tells me slowly. I shake my head. I didn't misunderstand. Or at least I'm sure that I didn't. I always knew that emotions weren't allowed for what we were doing, and I was always okay with that. So what changed? Why do I want more? What's wrong with me? I needed to say something, so I said the only that comes to my mind.

"I…I thought that I was the only one." I whisper, mostly to myself than to him. But he hears me, and a large gush of air flows from his lungs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about that." What?

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…when we did this, when I knew where this was going, what we were going to start doing…I thought about all of the variables, all of the ways this could go wrong…but I forgot about the possibility that you might not like me having sex with other women as well. I'm sorry if I caused you any strife or pain." He says this so mechanically, so unfeeling…I'm so dejected.

"No, its…it's okay. Its not like…I'm sad or anything." I try to brush it off, like it didn't matter. It does matter.

"Really?"

"Honestly…"

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" I close my eyes. Heart pounding with the force of a wrecking ball, I slowly look up his profile, meeting his gentle brown eyes. They're not as cold as I thought, making his tone a bit more gentle, but his words much more painful. It's like he sees me as a child. But if he sees me as a child, does that me he has a Lolita complex?

"I'm sorry…I…I just wasn't prepared."

"Listen, I guess I should give you some truths."

"Truths?"

"Yes…about what we're doing." He sighs. "This…this is just something fun to do. It's not serious, we're not in a relationship. It's just purely physical. We fuck each other a few times when we have nothing else to do and we go about our day. That's all."

My eyes widens significantly.

Just something to do?

I'm just a way to pass the time?

I can't believe this. This…this is possibly the worst thing that he could have told me. I'm just an extracurricular activity. Like soccer or the handicrafts club.

"Just something fun to do? Like if you're bored and waiting for the cable guy?" I breathe lightly.

"Come on, don't put it that way."

I shake my head, my body trembling, a tear falling down. "So, this is all meaningless?"

"Inoue, you are a student, you hear me, a student. I will go to jail if anyone catches of sniff of what I do to you. I would be labeled as a rapist, a pervert, and I will lose everything. So no, I never thought of this other than anything but sex. It's just sex, I thought you knew that."

"So I'm just your…your plaything?"

"Why are you crying?" his eyes turns from gentle to defensive.

"I'm…I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are. God, you wanted something more. You thought we were in a relationship!" Yes.

"No! I just…it's just that I gave you my virginity and I was hoping that you would have considered that more than 'just a good time'. I've done things with you that I've never done before. I became a…a completely different person than I'm normally am. And…and…I'm just something to do?"

"I understand that I took you virginity away, okay? I'm sorry that you lost it to a guy like me and I wish, trust, I wish that I can treasure it more but…truth is…I'm a slut. Okay, I'm a total slut. I like sex, I think it's fun, and I do it whenever I can. It's a hobby of mines, I fucked nearly have of the teachers at that school, a couple of women on my block, the check out girls at the store, and a few people at the damn hot spring, okay? And I'm sorry, that I can't be more for you, I'm sorry, that I can't be that guy that you give your virginity to, fall in love with and marry. You're a really sweet girl, and one of these days you're going to make a guy very happy, and he's going to make you happy, and you're going to have adorable children, but that guy…it's not me."

"I never said that I wanted any of that!" I yell, covering my mouth, embarrassed to have done so. But my heart is racing, my head is swarming. He's trying to make it better, but it only making everything so much worse.

"Well what in the hell do you want from me?!" he roars at me.

"NOTHING!" I scream back, matching his energy.

We breathe heavily, our faces red, our chest fighting for air.

We reach for eachother violently, clawing at each other's faces, grabbing hair, yanking, pulling, our tongues dancing, our bodies press so tightly together that no even a wisp of air can get through. He pushes me hard up against the wall, biting on my lips, licking my chin. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding on to him as he lifts me up and wraps my legs around his waist, his pants already loosened.

His kisses are angry and painful, and when he frees himself and slides my underwear aside, he smashes into me with a fury like I have never felt before. I groan out in pain and rapture as he attack me with figure, being harder inside than he's ever been before, his anger making him mean and abusive as he conveys his meanness and abusiveness through sex, pounding me against the wall in a way that I am unaware. My fist is balled and pounds on his chest, with every thrust. I momentarily forget about my pain, my hurt and my desolation. Just the feel of him inside is all that matters at the moment, the need to release growing more and more until I come all over him, spilling, soaking my underwear, the juices dribbling down my thighs, coating him.

But he's not done, he keeps going with the power of the energizer rabbit, moving faster and harder, his grunts keeping in tune with his thrusts. He growls louder as he goes deeper and harder. My hands slides to his shoulders, holding on for dear life, digging into his shoulders. After a few minutes he comes himself, hot and hard inside me. He gives a few more weak thrusts before he slumps against me. I just hold on to him, tears in my eyes.

This is going to hurt. I know that after he has hurt me, I shouldn't have allowed for this to go on. But the truth is, when I told him, that I wanted nothing from him, it was a lie. I wanted him. I want him.

Another truth.

The little bit I get of him when we have sex, I will take and the next day I will pretend that this conversation never happened. Because having a little of him…is better than not having any of him at all.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	7. Hyoue

**Whoa! I didn't mean to start a Riot, but I did and my phone almost blew up with the emails and reviews. So anyway, I squeezed out this chapter before I Have to go work so, enjoy. Also, I forgot to mention it but Hyoue isn't a character of my design. He's from this AMAZING manga called Her Majesty's Dog. It's really good, although really short. A manga, not a anime unfortuantly, so enjoy him. **

**Please, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

I cried all night last night. My eyes are puffy and lightly swollen from all my tears. It sucks. It honestly sucks that I feel so much for him and I know that I shouldn't but it doesn't stop me from feeling that way. I wish…I wish that I had magic, so that I could control my heart and my emotions. So that I don't love him.

But I'm human. I'm a pitiful, human girl, with pitiful human girl emotions that I can't control. In love with a man who I shouldn't be in love with in the first place, who doesn't feel the same about me. Who's also a slut.

My life is terrible.

I push my food around in my bowl, not really hungry, not really wanting to go to school. But big brother found out that I was skipping class and now he's very strict about me attending all of my classes. The only thing that I am grateful for is that he was so furious that I skipped class that he didn't even think to ask where I went. I don't think that I could've lied to him anyway.

"Hime why aren't you eating?" he asks me, concern clear in his voice.

I sigh, not looking up but answering him nonetheless.

"It's…it's nothing big brother, I'm just not hungry is all."

"You, not hungry? Someone call the emergency room, this girl is clearly sick!"

"I'm not sick, I'm just…not hungry."

"Well, in case you get hungry later," he plops a large lunch box on the table in front of me. I look up, my eyes wide. He made me lunch.

"You made me lunch."

"Yeah, I got up especially early to make it for you. I hope that you like it." I look up at my big brother, a smile on my face as happiness swells with in me. No, this doesn't cures my heartache, but it does make it better. Because although I am suffering from an unrequited love, its still nice to know that someone loves me unconditionally, no matter what.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

I make it to school, upon entering the building and climbing to my floor, I spot a large group of students standing around the girls bathroom, yet a respectable distance from the door. What is going on over there?

I make my way through the crowd, standing near the front, trying to listen in. There's a lot of grunting and groaning. But I can't figure out what's going on. I ask the person on my left with a huge smile on her face.

"What's happening? Why are all these people listening at the door?"

"People are having sex in the bathroom." She whispers to me, her face red.

"What?" Who would do something like that?

"What's going on here?" A teacher's voice rangs out clearly, causing the group as a whole to jump, joslting one another. I feel myself being moved and shoved around until I fall through the door of the girls room, my hands and knees meeting the cold ground of the floor. I look up.

It's Hyoue.

He's out of uniform, wearing a navy blue coat that buttoned up all the way to his neck and black pants, with black combat boots which are currently on a boy's back as he pushes his face in the toilet. His eyes lights up when he sees me.

"Hey! It's you!" Now that I see him and he isn't towering over me, his hair really isn't silver. It's white. And his eyes, which are so piercing, are a very deep hazel, a very beautiful, very alluring color. When my eyes meet his, my heart stops.

He digs into his back pocket and pulls out a glasses case. He tosses it to me. Clumsily, I catch it in my hands, holding it out in front of me. I look up at him, confused.

"Put those on. I had a feeling that you will be a incredibly sexy nerd with those on," he grins. I just look at the poor soul, which I now see is tied to the base of the toilet, who he is drowning.

"Uh…what are you doing to him?" I ask meekly, unable to keep the fear that he might do something unspeakably horrible to him.

"Oh, this guy? I'm just teaching him a lesson." He shrugs.

"Could you…would you mind releasing him? That can't possibly be safe."

"Will you put those on?"

"I'll keep them on for the whole day if you release him." I bartered with him.

"Deal." He quickly agrees, lifting his leg off the boy. He lifts his head up and leans down to his ear. "Listen you dirty motherfucker, you've just been saved by this angel here. However, next time a girl says no and you don't listen, it will take God himself to save you from me." It is now that I get a good look at the soul who was being, what I can only assume is being waterboarded. It's Aguri Kimura. A known school pervert who I know well. He does have a problem with the word no, and if not for Tatsuki, I'm sure that the times he did persist would have gone terribly wrong.

Regardless, I stand by my word and I open the case. It reveals a pair of green tortoise shell glasses. They're very pretty, but I do not have problems with my vision. In fact, I have 20/20 vision, the best vision there is.

"Um, but I don't need-"

"Don't worry, it's just regular glass. Now, you promised that you would wear them the whole day. So put them on." I bit my lip, remembering the promise I made in haste. I put the glasses on, my face burning bright red.

"Oh man," he leans against the door of a stall. "I knew that I would be right but…Christ, it's so much better than I imagined." This only make me blush more.

"Okay, well, I need to get to class now…" I give him a small bow and back out of the bathroom, face blazing. Thankfully, there weren't anyone around the bathroom. I guess the teacher made them all go to class.

Speaking of class, I have less than two minutes to make to class or else I'm going to be in trouble.

.

.

.

I wish I can say that things were awkward today in home room between Mr. Kurosaki and I, but they weren't. He went about giving announcements and taking attendance as if nothing was wrong. However, that isn't the only thing that has me frazzled and off kilter today.

I had forgotten the day before that Hyoue is in my class, which means he's in all of my classes. Which means he's in my biology class. A class where we have to work in groups.

He declared himself my partner for life, and stared down anyone else with a bone frightening stare to try and join our group. The only person who isn't afraid is Tatsuki, and that's because she just ignoring him.

"Hime, could you pass me that beaker, please?" she asks as we work on our in class experiment of dissecting a flower. So far Tatsuki's been doing the majority of the work while I explained the point of the assignment to Hyoue for what I think is the fifth time.

"Alright, do you get it now?"

"Um…" I don't think he's very good at biology.

"Oh Mr. Kuro-sa-ki!" A girl calls him over. Automatically I turn to look at him. He crosses the classroom to one of the girls that a part of his fan club. She asks him a question and he explains to her, what I'm assuming is the answer. They're too far away so I cannot hear them.

But I feel something inside me stir. Something boiling hot and angry that gets worse the more he talks to her and the more she twirls her hair in her finger tips and giggles and touches his arm. What does she have that I don't? I have hair. I have finger tips.

I ball my hand into a fist and something sharp slices into me.

"Ouch!" I yelp, startled, opening my hand. It's bleeding. I had the scalpel in my hand that we were using to disccet the flower. I don't even remember grabbing it.

"Orihime are you okay?" Tatsuki asks me. I look to her, not sure I'm correctly hearing her. Hyoue takes action, grabbing my hand and looking at the injured area.

Bringing my hand close to his mouth, he sticks out his tongue and from the base of the cut to the tip, he runs up the length of the cut, licking the blood. His tongue hot and wet on my hand. My eyes widen so far that I feel my sockets will rip open, I hold my breath because this has to be unreal. He's licking my cut, like…like…

Oh, there goes so stirred feelings.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" Tatsuki asks, astounded. I can already hear the defense in her voice as she is about to go into protection mode.

"What's happening over here?" Another voice joins. It's Mr. Kurosaki.

I look up at him, heart racing, still not quite over what just happened to me. And why I'm feeling warmth. He looks at me, his eyes drawn together, his face not quite readable.

"Orihime cut her hand and weirdo over here licks her." Tatsuki explains.

Mr. Kurosaki gently takes my hand out of Hyoues. "While I'm sure you had good intentions, the correct way to handle a situation such as this is not to lick the wound but take her to the nurse. Arisawa, look over the class for me while I escort Inoue to the nurse. Inugami, please refrain from licking the rest of my students."

He places his hand on my back and lead me out of the classroom and towards the nurse. When we're out of clear hearing from the class, he speaks.

"So…are you…okay?"

"Well, I don't think the cut is too deep. I just need to wrap it up, I'll be fine."

"I wasn't talking about that, although I am sorry that you hurt yourself."

"Oh," he was talking about yesterday. "I'm fine."

He turns me around to face him. I look up at his dark chocolate brown eyes and I want to melt. No, I don't' think that I'll ever be fine. But I don't know if I can handle him looking at me like he is.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why would I lie?" why am I lying.

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me. But I don't know what more to tell him.

He leans down to kiss me, but I turn my head away, my eye burning. I can't. My heart is unable to take his kisses right now. Kisses which are so addictive and compelling they can get me to do anything, to forgive anything, to be okay with everything. I don't want to be okay with anything, not today.

He pulls back.

"Okay."

* * *

Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns?


	8. Hobby

**Okay, so first thing first, Sacha, create an account, and write a story because you have such a way with words. Literally, your reviews leaves me laughing, all the time. Seriously. **

**To the rest of you, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

It's really hard. Being away from Mr. Kurosaki. And I don't mean being away from him as in, he's not here, I mean in the way as, I miss being close to him like I was. Although, in truth we weren't really close to begin with. We didn't tell each other stories about our day, or what we were into, or anything of the sort. We just had sex, and it was only sex.

But still…

Lying next to a warm body, sharing heat, sharing the feeling of orgasmic bliss…I guess I really miss that.

But I need to keep my mind off of him. It's Saturday, normally a day reserved for Mr. Kurosaki, yet now…I really want to go to his house.

But I can't. Because I'm still in love with him and if I was to give myself to him now, it will on serve to make me even more confused and possibly in love and which will only complicate things between us. I don't want to complicate things any more than what they're already are.

But I miss him so much, it's like breathing through sharp glass whenever I think about him. Like I am now.

I sigh. I need something to take my mind off of him. But what? What? I need…

_I'm a slut. Okay, I'm a total slut. I like sex, I think it's fun, and I do it whenever I can. It's a hobby of mines._

A hobby. That's what I need! But I probably shouldn't go around, sleeping with people. I don't think I could if tried. The thought of being intimate with someone other than him is unthinkable.

I wonder if he's sharing himself with someone else now?

NO! I need to stop thinking about him. I need to…

My stomach releases a loud roar. Oh, I'm so hungry right now.

I go to the kitchen and look around for some food, finding various sticky notes from my brother and I stating the various things that we needed to buy. We're out of food.

I guess I could go and pick up a few things for lunch and dinner. It's not like I have anything else to do.

Donning my brown coat, scarf and boots, I leave the house and make my way to the store.

.

.

.

It's peaceful at the store midday Saturday. There aren't too many people about and the nice cold air creates a sort of homey atmosphere. I walk past the row of decorative cakes and I stop. They're all so pretty, like little works of art. Some of them are simple, like a white cake, with butter cream frosting and strawberries covered in syrup with flakes of chocolate sprinkled on top. Others are much more complicated, like the one that is red velvet cupcake that's design like a rose. It's completely realistic and insanely beautiful. There's also one that's shaped like a leopard print shoe. Oh, these cakes are all so beautiful, some too beautiful to eat!

My heart is racing, I want to do this! I want to make beautiful cakes. I want to make delicious cakes. I can't describe exactly why I want to do this…but just seeing these beautiful cakes, it's giving me such a rush, my head is swarming.

"Excuse me," I call to one of the bakery ladies. She dusts her hands and comes over to me, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes dear?"

"These cakes…they're so beautiful, they're really amazing."

"Why thank you. I am proud of them."

"So you're the one that made them?"

"Yes, in the very flesh."

"You're amazing. Just utterly and completely amazing."

"Well, I think you're giving me too much credit. I just like making cakes."

"But these cakes are so well done and they're so beautiful. How can you not see it as amazing."

"Well…I guess in a way, they are pretty great. Thank you, it warms my heart so much to hear that."

"I'm really into this. I would like to make a cake of my own and hopefully, one day I'll get to make one like yours. So I was just wondering, what would I need to get so I can start making cakes." I reach in my bag and pull out my phone, ready to take notes.

A few minutes later I let her get back to work, on a mission to gather every ingredient on the list. She told me that it is best that I make everything myself. The cake, the icing and the syrups. For one it will be easier to manipulate and it will taste much better.

"Inoue?" My eyes widens at the sound of his voice, my heart racing a thousand beats per second. What's he doing here? Oh, yeah, probably here to see the checkout girls. I turn, a false smile bright on my face.

"Oh! Mr. Kurosaki, what a surprise!"

He has a small handheld basket, filled with a few items mostly ramen and Gatorade. Oh that's right. I remember earlier this week when I was taking care of him, he mostly only had Gatorade and ramen in his pantry. I don't think he can cook very well.

We stand there, awkwardly, not really sure what to say. This time last week, we were having sex at the hot springs. How so much have changed between us since then.

"Baking a cake?" he asked me, an orange eyebrow lifted, gesturing towards my basket.

"Um…yeah, I am. I'm going to give cake decorating a try. It's…kind of exciting." I shrug, my face burning brightly. This small talk is torturous, I know that I should try and that I shouldn't give in, but all I want to do right now is rip is clothes from his body and take him right here and right now on the grocery store floor, not caring who sees.

But I can't, there's obviously many reasons as to why I can't. The main being that people will see and our lives will be ruined, but there's also the fact that I'm trying to be strong. If I give in to my most basic instincts then I will only end up hating myself.

"Cake decorating, huh," he smiles to himself.

"What?"

"Oh it's just…you're actually the third person I know who does it."

"Well, I don't do it, I'm actually just starting to do it today for the first time. I just saw them and…I was just captivated…instantly." I blush, looking away remembering the first time we meet and how I couldn't get him out of my mind, how I was instantly captivated by him.

I just hope that this cake decorating thing goes much better than that did.

"Who do you know that do cake decorating?" I ask him, genuinely intrigued. Maybe I can ask them for advice and help.

"Oh, just…" he frown slightly as a shadow passed over his face. It was gone as quickly as it had come but…that look. "Just my sister, she's really into it. Has been ever since she was a little girl. She makes the most delicious cakes ever. I've never had to buy one." He smiles, and I'm assuming that he's thinking back to one of his sister's cakes.

I feel my own lips curling upwards in a smile.

There's a beeping sound. It's his phone.

"Excuse me for a moment." He asks, pulling out his phone and checking the message. My heart races. Ever since he told me that he has sex with other women I just keep picturing him with other women, all the time.

I bite my lip, looking away. Why am I doing this? Why am I even talking to him? Why must I torture myself. God! I wish I knew what was going on through his brain. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey, Inoue look at this." He calls me over, a smile on his face. Slowly, I walk, heart still racing. "Look, my sister just sent me a picture of her latest cake." He shows me his phone and on it is a picture of a beautiful cake. It's a pink and purple castle with little white daisies and little green bushes.

"Oh my…that's…that's great…it's so beautiful." I smile and look up at him. He's looking at me and smiling at a way that makes my heart stutter, my stomach knot up and my loins stir.

Uh oh.

.

.

.

Why am I doing this? What is wrong with me?

I try to gather my thoughts together as he assaults my neck, his hands roaming all over. Opening my coat and pushing it down. I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as I shove my tongue deep into his mouth, drinking him in. Our bodies press tighter and tighter together, sharing heat. My lungs are screaming for oxygen but I cannot oblige them.

My heart races, my head swims. I needed this. I needed this in the worst way. I open my mouth wider and wider until it hurts. Our tongues dance with each other, sliding, mixing, and twirling, feeling stirring, hearts racing. It's an explosion of limbs, saliva, and passion.

We release each other's mouths, I let my head droop backwards as my chest fights for air. He moves downwards, kissing my neck, nipping the thin skin, his hands sliding up and down my torso, lifting my shirt up. Warm palms against feverish flesh. Our heavy breathing and whispered moans mingles together, the music of us.

He reaches down to my pants, bypassing the mechanics to get them off and reaching around to my butt, feeling it and grabbing it tight in his hands. I gasp hotly, a sharp spark racing through my core. I clench my thighs together, my undies growing increasingly damp as I become more and more aroused by the second.

My phone starts ringing.

I want to ignore it, I really, really want to ignore it. But with it's ring comes clarity. Clarity that I am doing something that will hurt. I am doing something that is going to hurt me really bad. That I'm doing something that hurts, even now as I do it.

"No, no, no," I mutter as I push him off of me, breaking our rhythm. He releases me, his eyes wide and confused. But I can't, I just can't. I feel tears and I'm on the verge of crying. I bit my swollen and sore lips, and grab my bags. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just…I just can't." I try to tell him through my tears. I leave, running as best as I can with the groceries in my hand.

I make it home and I slump against the door, my body trembling and my heart quivering. It's hard. It's really hard to be strong. I want so much just to ignore everything and just give in…but I can't. I'm not strong enough yet to be free of emotion when I'm with him. I'm not strong enough yet to just be content to be a plaything. I need more of him and I want more of him, not just his body but everything.

I want all of him.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	9. Glory Days

**I stayed up late into the night writing this. So I hope that y'all enjoy this. **

**Please read, review and Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

Sunday isn't a good day. I can't stop thinking about him. I can't forget the feel of his lips on mines, his hands gliding along the slopes of my body, his hot breath as he kissed my neck or lips. His very supple lips when they turned upwards into a smile.

I keep thinking back to our first few days. After I had found out that he was my teacher and not my classmate. All those days that I kept sneaking glances at him, not wanting to stare too long at him during class for the fear that he might know my heart. Tatsuki caught on pretty quickly.

"Oh my God, you have a crush on the new teacher! You have a crush on Mr. Kurosaki!" She whispered furiously when we walked home and I, once again, hadn't taken any notes. I was flustered, my face burned.

"Wha-wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about you…you…teacher's pet?" she threw out. She shrugged at what she called a very failed insult.

"I'm not…I don't…Tatsuki please…I don't have a crush on the teacher. He's just…very good at what he does. Which is teaching and he's a teacher so he teaches very well." I stumble trying to throw her off the path. She just looked at me, a secret, knowing smile on her face, but she hasn't said anything since.

Later that night, when my big brother had come home, he was a bit upset. He saw online when he was checking my grades that I was failing biology horribly. Like, really badly. Which made sense. Whenever I was in the class, I didn't take note, I would just stare, or try really hard not to stare at him. I couldn't study by myself because I kept being reminded of him and the rest is failure.

"Orihime…the school year just started. How can you possibly be failing biology already?"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I promise I'll try harder."

"Hime, how do you expect to get into a college of your choice if you have these types of grades? I know that I'm not home a lot, if I were I would help you, but…this is unacceptable. Starting tomorrow, you will go to tutorials."

"But-"

"No buts Orihime, you're going and that's final."

So the next day, after unsuccessfully trying to pay attention to Mr. Kurosaki, I trudge on to the room where the biology tutorials were being held and who would I happen to see, sitting at the desk, in the room by himself? None other than Mr. Kurosaki himself.

My heart pounded furiously as a cold sweat drenched my body. What is he doing here? Why is he giving the tutoring session? I thought to myself in a panic. Of course he would be there since he's a biology teacher, but still. He was the exact reason why I couldn't study to begin with. The only thing that him tutoring would accomplish would be to let him know how much of a crush I had on him.

But I couldn't go home without the session. If I didn't do better in school, big brother would be very disappointed in me. And I couldn't do that to him, not after all he's done. So I swallowed my fear and embarrassment and I walked through the door.

I know that it's cheesy and cliché and it's been said over a million and half times, but when our eyes met, I swear time had stopped. Or at least my heart stopped. I don't know what he was doing that day, but he slowly tore his eyes away from whatever it was that had his attention and looked at me, surprise clear in his eyes. Shyly, I lifted my hand and waved.

"Hi," I greeted shyly.

"Hi," he returned the greeting. It was awkward for the moment and I realized that I was just staring at him.

"Oh, um…so what's up with this biology stuff? I mean, is it science or what?" yeah it was lame, it was lame, but I couldn't come up with anything else. However…

He chuckled, a deep, baritone sound that reverberated deep within me. I blushed brightly, my heart pounding although I felt more at ease. He was less of this untouchable, amazing God and more of a person. A still untouchable person, but a person nonetheless.

"Well, for starters it is a science. It's a natural science in which we study living organisms, their functions and growth and basically what makes every living thing tick." He stands from behind his desk and walks to the front, leaning against it and folding his arms, a smile firmly in place on his face.

I took a few steps forward, biting my lip nervously. His eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was intrigued by the action, but I could have just been imagining it.

"Well, I guess that was kind of a silly questions."

"Well I assume that's why you're here, correct? To ask questions, silly or otherwise?"

"Um…actually yeah. I'm um…having some trouble in your class." I sated embarrassed.

"Okay, well have a seat and tell me what you need help with."

"Actually," I start making my way to the seat. "I need help with…everything." I admitted. He frowned, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Okay, well, let's start from the basics." And then he proceeded to teach me from the beginning all about biology. It was pretty easy to get. I just had to focus on what he was saying and not him. And as hard as it was, it was doable.

After a few weeks had past of twice a week tutoring sessions, I was officially caught up. However, I was looking forward to our tutoring sessions which were mostly private because in truth Mr. Kurosaki hadn't said anything to the class about his office hours if they needed help with his work. I only remembered because I looked at the syllabus every day, possibly twice a day.

We were growing closer to each other. Or rather, we were becoming more and more comfortable with one another. And the more time that I spent with him, the more attracted I became to him. I wanted his body, I wanted him to touch me. I was being bold, for a virgin who's never had a boyfriend before, never been kissed and never been touched, I was thinking things about him, wanting to do things to him that I had no idea about. But I kept myself contained and under control. However, one day it was late and he offered to walk me home. I readily accepted because I wasn't ready to part from him.

So we walked, talking about nothing in general, just speaking words to fill the silence so that there would be no awkwardness. My heart was racing, and my blood was rushing. We soon made it to my apartment. Still not ready for him to leave, I invited him in for tea. He frowned.

"Uh…I don't think that that's a good idea. You're a student after all, it would be inappropriate. Actually, I think it was against the rules for me to walk you home. I should probably check that rule book again." He mumbled mostly to himself, looking away from me. I frowned. I wanted him to stay, to keep me company, to talk to him more. I wanted to kiss him.

"Please," I begged, folding my hands together. "You've done so much for me, it's the very least that I can do. It's just tea. You'll be in and out in ten minutes."

He looked at me for a long time. A really long time until I felt that he was searching my soul. Suddenly, he gave a quick nod, looking away. I was so happy that I wanted to do a dance. But I needed to be cool in front of him.

I let us inside and he took off his shoes and made his way to sit on the sofa. I ran to the kitchen and prepared the tea, all the while freaking out.

He's in my house. He's in my house. He's in my house. He's in my house. He's in my house. Was the only thing that ran through my mind the entire time I was making the tea. I needed to take a breath, so I tried some deep breathing exercises, but they weren't doing me any good. So I tried splashing my face with water, but that only accomplished to make my shirt wet. So I tried to dry it with a towel.

The towel was wet.

It obviously wasn't my day. I unbuttoned my shirt, and wring the water out. This was a terrible idea. A horrible idea. I shouldn't have brought him up. I mean he's my teacher, what did I think was going to happen? I was being foolish and ridiculous.

However…

I heard him clear his throat behind me. Eyes widening I turned around and saw him, an eyebrow cocked up and a weird look on his face.

"Wha…"

"Sorry, it's just that you said it would be no more than ten minutes and so far it's been thirty." Realization dawned on me as I noticed the time. I was so preoccupied with calming myself down I'd forgotten all about the tea. It was then that I noticed that I still had the pot of water on the stove. It had evaporated out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um…I can…I can put more water on if you want?" I stumbled around my words.

Slowly, he walked up to the stove and turned it off, a predatory look in his eyes.

"Don't bother." He stated quietly.

"What…?" I didn't get the chance to finish my thought before he crossed the rest of the distance in the kitchen and grabs my face, covering my mouth with his.

I was shell shocked. I had been wanting this for so long, for two months. And when I finally got it…it was amazing.

Everything was moving so fast, so quickly. I guess it was because I already had my shirt off, or maybe it was the anticipation of it all. His hand slid up my back to my hair and grasped it tightly, wounding the golden red strands around his hands as he delved deeper and deeper into my mouth. His tongue bathing everything, touching everything.

I had no idea what to do, my mouth moved of it's own accord. It moved against his clumsily, I grasped at his body, clutching on to him tightly, breathing him in, bathing in him. He ran his hand down my arm to my waist, relishing the feel of my butt.

I felt my loins stir. Never have I ever had such a feeling, but it was good and I wanted to keep feeling it. I wanted my daydreams to come true. I wanted like I never wanted anyone in my life. I needed him.

He pushed me back up against the counter, releasing my mouth and moving down to my neck. I moan, my mouth falling open and I was unable to close it. He moves up my neck to my chin and back down. He placed wet, hot kisses up and down my collar bone to the tops of my breasts. His hand moved from my but to my thigh and he lifted it up, my skirt falling back as he wrapped it around him, pushing his midsection into me. I ground against him, my body natural response to the stimulation. My underwear grew increasingly damp as I became more and more aroused.

He tried to move us, but I tripped and we crashed down on the floor hard. After the initial shock of hitting the ground, we laughed, small giggles burst out of me while deep throaty chuckles escaped him. After of few moments of laughter, he went back to my mouth with a vengeance. Grinding hard into me, his hands hot on my hips, holding them steady. I groan, heat coiling delicously in my core. I'm wanting, I'm wanting him so much. I dig my nails into his arms, moving against him as he moved against me.

I felt his reaction against me. I was startled and a bit scared, but at the same time I was excited and ready. Never had I wanted something so bad. I wanted this. I wanted this so bad. My hands moved southward, fumbling with his pants.

He stopped me.

I blinked, confused and disappointed. He removed himself from me, his face flushed and his breath short. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it in frustration. My face fell, I didn't understand what was going on.

"Why-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I need to go." He told me breathless, heading towards the living room, his long legs carrying him with effortless grace. I scrambled up and ran after him.

"Mr. Kurosaki wait!" I called. He stopped, gripping the door knob tightly as his shoulders tensed up.

"Listen Inoue, we can't do that, okay? You're young and my student and I would be taking advantaged of you if we were to go any further. So lets just not and lets just forget about this? Okay?"

"But…but what if I want to be taken advantaged of?" It was bad, but it was the only thing I could think of to say. And it was the truth, I did want him to take advantage of me. I wanted him to take advantaged of me all over that kitchen.

He shook his head, his shoulders dropping. "Inoue, you're a very beautiful girl, trust me, if circumstances were different, it wouldn't have taken me two whole months to do as much as we did. But you're a very sweet, very innocent young girl. It' very rare these days and I would like to preserve it. So please, don't tempt me anymore and lets just leave it as that."

I was disappointed, but I couldn't force myself on him. So I let him leave.

.

.

.

My brain decides to give my heart a break. I'm no longer thinking of the days of me and Mr. Kurosaki. I'm given enough reprieve to get started on my cake decorating. But first thing's first.

I need to learn how to bake cakes.

* * *

**Questions, Comment's and/or Concerns?**


	10. No

**Okay, so school's getting serious, so this might be the last update for a while. Sorry about that. Okay, so um, I implore all of you to read this and really pay attention to Ichigo. Okay, I know it's insanely hard to gauge what he's thinking since this is only from Orihime's point of view but I did give some clues as to what he might be thinking. I mean, it's hard becuase I already know what he's thinking, I always known what he's been thinking, sorry , I have that privillage and you don't, but anyway, yeah...So try to keep him in mind, okay? **

**Now, thank you all for the reviews and for those of you who's reading hurt, thanks for those reviews as well. I love you all, honestly, i do, and oh, yeah, I almost have 100 Reviews! YAY! That's pretty exciting right? Right? Um...oh yeah, last chapter was past tense if some of you were confused so...yeah about that. Oh, and in this story, Orihime is 16, and Ichigo is 24. 8 Year difference. I hope it doesn't turn some of you off, but that's part of the reason why thier relationship is so forbidden. Though 8 years isn't really bad at all. **

**SO anywho, Please Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

.

.

.

I survived the weekend! I'm still alive and well. And although my heart is still a mess and I'm constantly missing Mr. Kurosaki insanely, I'm okay. I'm okay and I'm ready for school.

"Hime, are you ready for school?" my big brother asks. I look in the mirror and take a deep breath.

"Yes…yes I am."

.

.

.

I think that something is up with Mr. Kurosaki. He's being weird, or maybe I'm being weird. I don't know, it's kind of hard to describe, it's like he's not looking at me and he's being short and coarse with the students. Not that he's being mean, but to the students that normally disrupts the class, instead of ignoring them like normal he's…he's…

"AHHH, PLEASE MR. KUROSAKI! PLEASE, I PROMISE, I WON'T MAKE FUN OF YOUR HAIR AGAIN!" the student screamed and begged as he was being dangled out of the window, only being held by his ankle. Deeming the student's apology worthy, he pulls him back in the window and drops him on the ground, stalking off to his desk.

Everyone is silent at the outrageous act of discipline from the normally laid back teacher. There was always this underlining fear that everyone had due to his hair and his quiet demeanor, yet it wasn't anywhere near this level of…of…what is the word that I'm looking for?

The door bursts open and in walks Hyoue, out of uniform with a lazy grin on his face. Eyes immediately falling on me, he walks the distance and plops down in the empty seat in which the previous occupant was forcibly removed by him.

"You're late." Mr. Kurosaki stated somewhat darkly.

"Thanks for the note teach." Hyoue states, folding his arm on the desk and smiling at me. My eyes are wide as I look from him to Mr. Kurosaki, mostly at Mr. Kurosaki who looks as though he's about to murder Hyoue.

"I would show more remorse at being late if I were you. Especially since you're out of uniform," Mr. Kurosaki grounded out.

Hyoue just ignores him, reaching for my hair instead and twirling it in his fingers, smiling at me. I nervously look at him; my face is literally on fire. Why is he doing this? Of all days to annoy Mr. Kurosaki, today is definitely not one of them.

"Young man," is Hyoue's only warning before he is pelted with three pieces of chalk and two erasers. All of which knocks him out of his seat on to the ground.

"What the fuck man?!" Hyoue roars, his golden hazel eyes livid and filled with outrage. Mr. Kurosaki slams his hands on his desk as he stands, fury rolling off of him in waves.

"Sit your ass in your seat now or I will make it a permanent part of your body!" Mr. Kurosaki growled dangerously.

"Yeah well I'll like to see you try." Hyoue stood his ground defiantly.

He and Mr. Kurosaki stares each other down like two alpha dogs defending their territory. The atmosphere in the room becomes really tense and thick. Neither of them is willing to back down.

They run at each other, clashing in a mutated body of fists, limbs, hair, and grunts as they fight. Scared of being dragged in the fight, all of the students scramble to the back of the room, holding their breaths and huddling together. The only two who stay is Tatsuki and I as we try calm the two.

"Mr. Kurosaki please remembers that you're a teacher and this is most likely against the law." I plead with him. Although that argument is most likely a moot point because he's done many things to me which are illegal.

"Hyoue, think about this. You probably were already arrested several times in your life; let's not add assault to that list." Tatsuki tries and reason with Hyoue. Our words aren't getting to them.

The door slides open and Mr. Ishida stalks in and douses the both of them with a fire extinguisher. Hey that makes sense. They are both balls of fire being fuel by rage and testosterone and they were extinguished.

"Inoue, Arisawa, take them both to the infirmary, the rest of you sit down and get to work. I will send for a sub." He commands. Quickly everyone obeys, and Tatsuki and I guide the two fighters out of the classroom.

"Jesus Hyoue, ever since you came to our class you've been causing a commotion." Tatsuki scolds him, draping his arm around her shoulder and dragging him down the hall. I try to do the same to Mr. Kurosaki, but he's able to at least stand with my support. We fall a ways behind Tatsuki and Hyoue, but I can still hear he giving him a tongue lashing. I smile. One of these days, Tatsuki will make a great parent.

But there are more pressing matters at hand rather than Tatsuki's future parenting.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, referring to his mood.

"Just peachy," he grunts. I take he doesn't want to talk. I chew nervously on my lower lip, not sure what else to say, not sure if I should say anything else.

"You seem kind of…agitated today." I throw out, preparing for him to unleash on me next. But instead of yelling at me, or giving me some short, coarse answer that clearly conveys that he's in no mood, he sighs a bone weary sigh and straighten himself up so that he's not leaning so heavily on me.

"It's because I am." That all he offers me.

.

.

.

The nurse patches up Hyoue first seeing as though he had the most damage done to him. A black eye and a busted nose. He was having a hard time staying awake so she asked Tatsuki to see to it that he makes home. Tatsuki tried to convince the nurse that he was capable of getting home safely on his own. But when he fell out of the bed, she conceded and left with him.

The nurse then proceeded to clean his wounds with alcohol, however when the principle asked her to come and see him for a moment, she patted her hair, pulled down her shirt, and pinched her cheeks, telling me to finish up. I have a sinking suspicion that she has a crush on the principle.

So it's just me and him.

I dab at his cuts, wincing at how furious they all look. He relaxes, looking up at me as I worked on him. I place the antiseptic down and place the bandage right above his eye and at the corner of his mouth. He has significantly less damage on him then Hyoue. But I think it's because he was angrier.

He's staring at me. With eyes so intensely brown. Want and need clearly shows through them. But he also looks like he wants to tell me something, something that is burning him from the inside out. What? What is going on through his mind? It's so frustrating not to know. It's too frustrating. He's the most unreadable man there is. I just wish that I was inside his brain, if only for a day. I would love to know how he thinks, how he feels.

I sigh and cast my eyes downward.

He grabs my hands. His are so hot and rough. I wonder what he does to make his hands so rough. I look up into his eyes once more. It's hard; it's like looking into the sun. I'm afraid that if I don't look away now that my vision will become distorted.

"I stopped." He tells me. I don't know what he's talking about.

"You stopped what?"

"Sleeping with other women. I stopped." My mouth drops open. Really? He stopped? When? Why? "Because you didn't like it, because it hurt you, I stopped. I haven't slept with anyone since that day." He's looking at me with a fire in his eyes, they're burning through me, setting me ablaze.

"Why…why…didn't you tell me sooner?" I squeak out.

"You didn't give me a chance. You kept running away from me, you kind of made it clear that you didn't want to talk to me."

Oh. Oh…I blink.I don't know what to say, how to react. My heart wants me to just lean into him and kiss him. Kiss him with everything that I have in me and more. And happiness. Happiness is swelling within me. Happiness that I haven't felt in what seems like forever although it's been only a few days.

"How…do I know you're telling me the truth?" I didn't want to ask that question. I just wanted to take what he said at face value and run with it. But his eyes looks honest, and I genuinely feel that he's being honest. But still…

"I'm telling you the truth. I have never lied to you once." It is true. He hasn't. He never told me that we would be exclusive. He never told me that we were in a relationship, actually, he told me that he couldn't. And that day, behind the library, he told me that he was a slut. "You told me earlier that I seem agitated. Well, I am, and it's because I haven't had sex in four days. Four days is a really long time for me, someone who is used to having it at the very least twice a day." That is true. We would do it at school and then after school or after school and very late into the night. "All this pent up energy and nothing to do with it…it's making me insane." His chocolate brown eyes are pleading. I've never seen this look before and it's affecting me.

But I can't go into this blind. And I can't not let him know how he's affecting me. He's needs to know the truth. He took a big step in not sleeping with other women…but…but…

"I like you…" I blurt out. I'm grateful that I didn't say the other "L" word. But still, nonetheless. "I have feelings for you. Like real actual feelings and I'm not content to just be your plaything. I'm not just content to only have sex with you until you, or until I get bored." His eyes widens and he sharply inhale. He searches my face, my eyes, looking for something that I don't know. "I know that I weren't supposed to but somewhere down the road I began to feel for you and I can't stop it." My heart is racing. He's not saying anything. why isn't he saying anything?

He takes a deep breath, a bit of sadness colors his eyes. My heart stops pounding as he looks away. Oh no.

"Inoue," he begins. Oh no. Oh no, oh no. I don't want to hear this. I cannot hear this, no! "We can't." Oh, there's the sharp blade piercing through my heart that's barely put back together as is. "I…I can't be your boyfriend. I can't be that for you." He tells me quietly, not looking at me. I feel the tears burning harshly behind my eyes.

I swallow thickly, it's hard. "I…uh…wh-why not?" I ask.

"It…it won't work between us. We won't work. There's too many things against this, the main being that your my student. That you're a student in general. We won't get to go on dates, have dinner, hang out with your friends, meet your parents…we won't be able to walk hand in hand at the park, or any of those other things. What we would be doing, is what we're doing now, except of there won't be any hurt feelings involved."

"But…but I don't care about any of that other stuff." I whisper meekly, tears falling out of my eyes. "I just want you." I sniffle, wiping my face on the back of my hand. He looks away, closing his eyes and sighing. His sighs are deep and seemingly painful. But that's most likely me. Because right now everything is painful.

"The answer is no."

"But…please,"

"No Orihime. We shouldn't see each other anymore."

It felt as though a leaded tipped sword pierced my heart multiple times, making everything hurt and heavy. It was too hard to breathe. I covered my mouth and I left the infirmary, running down the halls to the nearest bathroom. I hid in the stalls and buried my face in my hands. He rejected me.

I love him and he rejected me.

It feels like my heart is breaking every time I take a breath. I'm so sad I feel like throwing up. I try to keep my sobs quiet but it's impossible. I muffle my mouth as best as I can. A silent scream comes out as all of my breath leaves me. When I inhale it's loud and hard to endure.

I can't do this. I can't be in love with someone who doesn't love me back. It hurts too much and it's taking too much energy. This hurts. I'm hurting right now. The worst part?

I have no one to talk to about this.

It's like I'm in my own personal Hell.

I'm in Hell.

* * *

**Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?**


	11. Brother

Okay this is a really short chapter that i wrote before getting ready for school. If there's any mistakes i apologize. So please, Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

I hate my life. I hate my life so much. Why? Why do I love him? Why am I being tormented? Am I the only person in the world that feels this way?

God I just wish I had someone to talk to.

"Hime, wake up, it's time for school!" My big brother calls through the wall. It's futile. I'm not going to school today.

My mind is too messed up and my heart too broken. He's the only thing that's on my mind, him the and conversation that just keeps repeating itself over and over in my brain. The one and only time, no, the first time I've ever been in love and…and…

"Hime, come on, you're going to be late again!" he calls again. I turn over, pulling the covers over my head trying to drown out the noise of the world as a fresh bought of tears comes over me. I spent half the night crying so I have next to no sleep. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, but I'm too depressed to fix me anything. I'm too depressed to do anything. The world is so dark and so bleak right now, I just can't…do…anything. How could he not like me? How could he reject me?

"Orihime?" my brother opens the door to my room in caution. "Orihime, please don't tell me that you're still asleep?"

No, I wish he would just leave. I don't want to talk to him right now.

I hear him cross the room and feel him plop down next to me on my bed. He tries to move the covers from me, but I hold on to them tight.

"I'm not going to school today." I say hoarsely.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm not going to school." I repeat.

"Are you sick?" He asks me. Am I sick? No, but it reminds me of the time when Mr. Kurosaki was sick and I took care of him and I realized that I was in love with him, which I tried to confess but he only ended up rejecting me.

I start crying again. My brother tenses up. The only times I cried are when I hurt myself. But I did hurt myself. I fell in love with my teacher and he doesn't love me back. I don't think that a band aid and a red bean cake will fix it.

"Hime what's wrong?" he asks with a gentleness in his voice that is reserved for when I'm having a stressful day. I just cry harder and harder.

"I wish I had a sister."

"What?" Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to, I mean, I do wish I had a sister along with Sora but…

"Sometimes I wish I had an older sister. Or at least that mom was good mother." I try to subdue my tears and stop my word vomit, but I can't. They both just keep pouring out of me.

"Where is all this coming from?" he asks, his voice strained.

"Sora, I know that you do the best you can. And I really love you for all that you do and I wouldn't change you for anyone in the world. But sometimes I wish you had been born a girl. Because there's something going on in my life right now, and I need an older woman, who's been through stuff like this, who's similar to me, so they can tell me what to do, and give me advice.

"And I can't ask you for advice because you wouldn't know what it's like to be in love with a boy and for him to not be in love with you back. For him to tell you no. Because you've never been in love with a boy before, and everything reminds me of him. And I feel sick and un loved and hurt and in pain and I need someone to talk to but I have no one. I only have you and you don't understand and you do great as a brother and even a dad, but I really need a mom right now." I cry, my voice breaking.

I do need a mom. My situation is terrible, and its only made more so because I don't have an older, wiser female version of me that will be able to help me through this. I always wanted a mom or a sister. Someone to tell me about what was going on when my boobs developed and they kept growing while everyone else's stopped. Or what to do and what brand is best for when I'm on my period. I still don't know how to use a tampon for Pete's sake! I needed someone to help me do my hair, or if I ever go on a date, what to do.

I don't wear makeup or use fancy lotions or wear earrings because I don't know how. I've never gotten my ears pierced or went to a hair salon or anything like that. Tatsuki's my only girlfriend and she's more of a boy than a girl. I don't know how to be a girl. I don't know how to deal with a broken heart. So I'm just underneath my bed crying, about, not only my broken heart, but also the fact that I don't know how to be a girl.

"I don't know how to be a girl. I suck at it. That's why he don't like me." I cry. I hear Sora take a deep breath. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings it's just that…he's not what I need right now.

"Hey, um…this is Sora Inoue...yes!" he leaves my room and I'm grateful and disappointed at the same time. I retreat back to my little world of misery, crying until there's no more tears left to cry.

.

.

.

Sora is back. I heard him leave earlier and I assumed that he left for work. Apparently not.

"Hey Hime, I got some stuff for you," he tells me as he comes into my room, bags rattling. I don't move. I'm not crying, but that's because the dry tears were giving me a headache. "Look I got chocolate, marshmallows, chips, red bean paste, your favorite ice cream, tempura chicken and movies!"

Through my impossibly stuffy nose I smell the delicious fried chicken filling the room and my stomach roars with a fury unlike one I've ever known. I guess I can sit up for one bite.

I raised from my graves of covers, tears and snot. And I swear Sora flinches when he sees me. His eyes go wide as the smile drops from his face. He looks horrified. Why? Yeah sure, my face is a little puffy but it's not like I'm the beast from the black lagoon.

He looks as though he's trying to remember something and his face calms as he digs in the back for some tissue.

"Um…uh…Hime…you have a lot- I mean a little…stuff there on your face. You know, you might actually benefit better from a towel. A warm…hot…possibly filled with soap, towel." He places the bags on my bed and dives into my bathroom, causing a racket at he hunts for a towel. I hear the water running for a minute before he comes out and hands me the hot towel. I wipe my fact with the towel, and it feels good, but I don't want to lay underneath a towel all day…or do i?

"Great. Okay, so…" he goes off telling me once more about the food that he bought. I settle on eating everything to fill this hole in my heart that keeps growing and also to fill the hole in my stomach. We watch action packed movies that have no romance in them whatsoever. It didn't cure my heartache. But the need for a sister and/or a mother. It's no longer prominent. It's no longer necessary.

Maybe Sora isn't what I need during this crucial time that I'm becoming a woman. But he's all I got…and that's okay.

* * *

Comments, Questions, and/or Concerns?


	12. Orihime

**Alright so. I made 100 reviews, I'm really excited about all of that. I am. Thank you guys so much for that, you're all pretty awesome. So here's a little chapter that i hope that y'all like. So please, Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

It's been two days since I've been to school. My big brother is being really sweet about all of this and I can't even thank him because I'm such a mess. Life is so dark and bleak and pointless now. It's all just so filled with pain and misery. It's like I can't stop crying, I can't stop feeling this intense pain coursing through my body every time I think about him.

The worst part, I keep thinking over and over about that conversation. Pinpointing the exact moment when he broke my heart. I keep picturing the scene over and over, reliving that horrifying moment over and over. It's like my life is on some horrible replay.

"_Inoue…We can't…I-I can't be your boyfriend. I can't be that for you." _

"_It…it won't work between us. We won't work. There are too many things against this. The main being that you're my student. That you're a student in general." _

It was just excuse after excuse of why we couldn't be together. He made it seem impossible. I guess it is…impossible…

I stop my crying as I come to a realization.

"_We won't get to go on dates, have dinner, hang out with your friends, meet your parents…we won't be able to walk hand in hand at the park, or any of those other things. What we would be doing, is what we're doing now, except of there won't be any hurt feelings involved."_

Why were there so many excuses?

_"No Orihime. We shouldn't see each other anymore."_

I blink.

He said my name.

He said my name.

He never calls me by my name. Never, not even once. Why, why would he call me by my name?

Hope bubbles inside my chest. Excitement builds inside me. I scramble out of my bed, and dive into my closet, grabbing clothes and rushing to my bathroom. I can't believe it took me so long realize this!

.

.

.

I blow my breath on my hands, warming them up as cold settles deep within my bones. I rub my hands together, and shoved them in the pockets of my black coat, walking back and forth in front of Mr. Kurosaki's house, waiting for him to come home from school. It's five o'clock right now. He should be here already. Although, with it being a Friday, he might have stayed, grading papers.

I go and sit on the stoop for the fifth time since I've been here. I here light foot falls and I scramble back up, my heart racing.

It's him. In a long brown trench coat, untied with a brief case in hand. He looks up and stops when he sees me. His brown eyes widen as surprise colors his face. I can almost hear his subtle intake of air. His hand on his brief case tightens. I smile shyly and give him wave, my heart squeezing tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I was expecting this question. But I don't answer it.

"You said my name." I say, my heart racing, but I'm sure about this. I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life.

"What?"

"That day in the infirmary, you said my name. You said Orihime."

He shakes his head. "Go home Inoue. It's cold out."

"No." I stand my ground firmly, not giving up easily as I did last time.

"Inoue."

"I'll go home…I'll go home and forget everything about us. I promise, I won't bother you anymore…but first tell me…what exactly are your feelings towards me. How…do I make you feel?"

He sighs. "Inoue-"

"Because you make me feel good. No, you make me feel amazing. And I'm not just talking about the sex, I mean, I feel smart and beautiful, and desired when I'm around you. I'm happy, no, not just happy but elated. I feel feelings that I never knew that I had and when I'm around you I don't feel as if I'm lacking. So, if you inspire some feelings in me, then I know that I have to invoke something in you. So tell me, how do I make you feel? What are your feelings about me?"

"NO!" he growls and I take a step back, my heart pounding and excitement coursing through me. He's not saying anything. "Just go home, we're not going to talk about this, okay!" he tells me sternly. I just move closer to him, staring him straight in his eyes.

"No, not until you tell me the truth. Tell me that you don't feel the same about me as I do you. Tell me that I'm not on your mind, and that you're not happy when you see me."

"Go…home…" he growls in a dangerously low voice. But I'm beyond going home now.

"Tell me that you don't love me." I search his angry brown eyes for answers. "I love you and I want you to tell me that you don't feel the same."

"What did you say?" he asks, anger still bright in his eyes as we stare each other down.

"I said that I love you-"

He grabs the back of my head and covers my mouth with his own, dropping his suitcase as he backs me up against his door, our lips crushing against each other's. He brings his hands up to my face and hold on with both hands, pulling me closer. I grab on to his coat and pull him close, exhaling through my nose. I moan in his mouth, pressing my body closer against his.

Our lips moves against each other's, our tongues dancing. He reaches up and winds his hand in my hair, pulling on the strands, pulling my head back and going deeper into my mouth. His other hand leaves my face and fumbles with his pocket as he takes out the key and unlocks his door, opening it. We tumble inside, falling on the floor.

I land on top of him. Quickly I get up, straddling him, holding his face between both of my hands, licking his mouth, chin and cheeks. His hands moves to my hips and he grounds his against me, hitting my core and making me go insane with want and need. I move my hips along with his, needing his touch, something that I haven't had in weeks. The friction warms me up, as the pressure builds inside of me, delicious pressure that makes me moan out loud, making my hands clutch his body and dig my nails into him.

He flips us over and he's on top, pushing my coat off my sweaty body. He moves my shirt up and yanks it up over my head, running his hot hands over my feverish body. He kisses my chest, kissing the area all around my bra, as his hands runs up and down my torso. I reach up and push his coat off his shoulders and for a few frighteningly cold seconds his hot hand is off my body.

I reach up to his white button down shirt and rip it open buttons flying everywhere. I run my hands up and down his hot chest, feeling his soft smooth skin underneath my hands, his muscles tensing up and quivering beneath my fingers. His own hands slip beneath my bra and he rips it open, not bothering to unclasp it at the back.

He cups my breast, lifting them up and kissing them, making me all tingly and hot. He licks the right one, sucking on it, making my eyes roll to the back of my head as he goes to town on my breast. He slips his hand down to my pants, expertly unbuttoning them and cupping my, hot, wet core. He moves his hand up and down, his finger digging into me. I arch my back, my muscles tensing up and tightening.

I groan, moving my hips in tune with his hand. He moves faster and faster, biting on my nip, pain, coupled with pleasure slicing through my brain. He releases the breast and moves to the other one, starting the process all over again, digging more often into my core, rubbing up against the bundle of nerves. I grab ahold of his shoulders, rolling my hips vigorously against his name, feeling an orgasm on the horizon.

He leaves my breasts alone after giving each one a final bite. He kisses his way down my torso, tugging my pants down along with my underwear. I clench my knees together as he slides the fabric off my body, making me completely nude. He moves between my legs, prying them apart, letting the cold air blow against my hot, moist core.

He places his mouth on me, covering me, sucking on my core. It feels so sinfully wrong, so horrifyingly decadent. I don't want him to stop. I want more, and more. I feel his tongue sticking out and flicking my insides, pressing against my center, my nerves, ceasing all thought within me. I feel the pressure in me, taking me higher and higher until I am warm all over and a mind numbing and it hurts so wonderfully to move.

I lay on the floor, practically paralyzed as happiness settles within me. It's been so long. So long since I had this, so long since this feeling.

I hear the sound of him unzipping his pants and my muscles tense up. He moves and grabs me, lifting me up off the ground and on to his hard shaft. I feel it stretching me open, filing me up entirely. I moan out, a loud, throaty sound escapes me. I hear him grunt as he eases me onto him, my juices from my previous orgasm covering him.

This is the deepest I ever felt him go. My body quivers and trembles. Sweat pours down my face, my head spins. He grabs onto my hips, rolling his into mines, shoving himself further in me. He lifts me up and pulls me back down on him, moving his hips in tune with the motion. He continues the motion, thrusting harder and harder into me. I bounce along his hips, unable to keep up with his motions, I lean against him, holding on, my breast rubbing against his chest, the friction causing unbearable please to course throughout my body.

He moves faster, increasing his pace and ferocity, growling with a carnal sound, igniting hot feelings of warmth and passion in me. The pressure builds again and although it hurts from being so close to my previous orgasm, the carnal desire to come again, the need to be insanely fulfilled with him being inside me rubbing against me, touching every part of me as he rolls his hips over and over and over. I throw my head back, enjoying this feeling. Revealing in all of the sensations that he unleashes on my body. I cry out in broken fragments as he pounds into me, destroying my core, obliterating every conceivable thought, tearing apart my sanity and he shows no mercy.

He throws me on my back, climbing atop of me as he pushes into me. My hands reaches around to his back and dig into the flesh, scraping it, digging deeper and deeper as he goes deeper inside me, holding on to my hips, moving me against the ground growling once more before he comes hot and hard inside me, access spiling out mingling with my own juices as I come to my own orgasm.

His muscles trembles and shake before he collapse on top of me. Breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly in tune with my own. I fight to regain my breath, to regain my train of thought. I can hardly remember why I came here in the first place.

After a few minutes, he lifts himself up and hovers over me, using his elbow for support. I give him a dazed smile, happiness filling me. He smiles back, pushing my hair back from my face. He leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Orihime…"

* * *

Questions, Comment's, and/or Concerns?


	13. Jealously

**Hey Guys! Okay, Riddle, who has two thumbs and just turned 21? give up? This girl! Hmm...I think that it works better if you can actually see me. Oh, ALSO, DO YOU SEE ALL OF THE REVIEWS? I MEAN WOW! MIND, COMPLETELY BLOWN! this actually may become popular like JGMAR, seiously, it looks that way. OMJ, so excited. **

**Also, aiko1991, said that she's going to do a fanart about this story! CAN YOU BELIVE IT! it's fanart worthy! I'm litterally going cuko for coco puffs bananas right now. Seriously. Literally, OMG, I"M JUST SO SUPER HAPPY! **

**It's been too long. Literally, it's been too long. SOOOO, i hope that you enjoy this chapter. But, really guys, thank you. THank you so much. I promise, I'll try to update before thanksgiving, but seriosuly. Thank you. **

**Oh, so Doddle...please, don't hurt you're grandmother, I'm sure she's a lovely lady and why was she in danger to begin with? **

**Sacha... ... ... ... ... and that's what i think about the begining of your review. now on to the second part, remember when I was writing supernatural and I told you that shit was about to hit the fan? Give me two chapters. **

**For the rest of you, please, read, review and enjoy responsibly. Now that I'm 21.**

* * *

.

.

.

I'm holding on to his back, my arms wrapped around his torso, my fingers spayed against his chest. I nuzzled into his warmth, his body heat rolling off him in waves. I wish I could stay this way forever, but I can't. My big brother gets home between 10 and 11. It's already 9. I sigh and hold on to him tighter, happy and content. He might not want to admit it, but he loves me. I know it, I can feel it. I can read it in his emotions, in his actions as he destroyed my body.

I hear his sigh as his hands moves to my hands, intertwining our fingers. My heart rate increases steadily. A permanent smile makes its way across my face.

"You have to go home." He tells me quietly. I shake my head, knowing he can feel the movement in his back. But it is true, I already made the observation earlier. "You can't stay here forever." You never know that. But as it stands, I cannot. But tomorrow is Saturday, so I'll be back. "Tomorrow is Saturday," he says suggestively. I smile as I nod against him, pressing my body closer to his.

He sighs again and releases my hand, removing me from him. He turns so that he' facing me. I look up into his chocolate brown eyes and smile. I lift my hand and run it down his chest, revealing in the hot flesh, loving the way his muscles tremble beneath my fingers. He grabs my hand tightly in his own, staring me down aggressively. He brings my fingers to his mouth and covers them with his mouth, sucking on my digits and coating them in his saliva.

I clutch my legs together, feelings beginning to stir, emotions beginning to run high. I feel his tongue stroking my digits, lingering on the tips before he releases my hand, never breaking eye contact with me once. My heart races, as he, still holding my hand, brings my palm up to his mouth as he sticks his tongue out and licks the length of my palm. A sensation that is both hot and ticklish at the same time. He smirks.

"It's time for you to go." He tells me quietly, sitting up, and releasing my hand. He grabs his pants, shoving one leg through the other. I look around for my bra, and underwear. As usual, my panties aren't to be found and as unusual, my bra is broken. I sigh.

"I really wish you hadn't broken my bra. They're more expensive to replace than underwear." I complain, looking his way. For the first time ever, or for the first time I ever seen, he smiled sheepishly. Sheepishly! I didn't know he could do sheepish! He's always seductive, or…evil, or…menacing, but never sheepish. He face turns a bright pink and he looks away, grasping the back of his head.

I feel my heart go ba-thump, ba-thump, hard in my chest. My face burns. He looks so cute.

"Sorry. I'll uh..get you a new one." How does he expect to by a bra? That'll have to be the weirdest trip ever.

I finish dressing, as do he and out we go together, him walking me home in the freezing cold.

"So…"I start, looking down at the snow.

"So…"he replies.

"Where does this leaves us?" I ask him, already knowing his answer, fully prepared not to accept it.

"Orihime…" he begins, butterflies flutter around in my stomach as he forms my name with his mouth. "I already told you. I can't be your boyfriend. Law breaking rules aside, I'm not boyfriend material for anyone. Especially a sweet, innocent 16 year old girl like yourself."

"I think innocent left my resume when I had sex with you for the first time." I laughed quietly. He chuckles.

"You may think that you're not innocent because you're not a virgin, but trust me. Even after all the stuff that we've done, you probably still don't understand a majority of sex jokes. You're still entirely too trusting, hell, you think the saying is 'doggy dog world'." I'm assuming he's referring to when people are talking about how tough the world is.

"Isn't it 'doggy dog world'?"

"No, it's "dog EAT dog world" how did you live this long and not know that? What? When you hear something horrible, your brain, automatically changes it into something cute and harmless?" He asks, looking at me, humor clear in his eyes. I smile, shrugging and grabbing his ungloved hand. When he realized that I had forgotten to grab gloves, he gave his to me. Which left his hands pink and cold.

"I think I'll stick with doggy dog." I smile, looking up at him. He shakes his head.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You have to understand, this will never work. Besides, if we get caught, everything that I've been working for if I hadn't met you, I would lose it all. I don't think you understand this, because you don't have a nearly as much to lose as I do. I would be labeled as a pedophile, rapist, I would be sent to jail. Jail. I would never be able to get a decent job ever again, my life will literally be over. I have a lot to lose. Do you understand?" he's serious. And truly, I understand him. I know what he has at stake here. I know what he stands to lose.

"But that doesn't change anything." I say as we round the corner to my apartment. The lights are still off, my big brother isn't home yet. I stop walking and I turn and face him. "It doesn't change anything because it's too late. I'm already in love with you and I can't change that." I tell him.

He closes the distance between us and kisses me. Hard and unrelenting, he assaults my mouth with his own, cupping the back of my neck, moving his lips viciously against my own. I reach my hands up and hold on to his face. The kiss is ended abruptly.

"Get inside," he whispers.

"I love you." I tell him back, knowing that he isn't able to say it back because he's scared. He's scared that it's true and he doesn't know what to do. It's okay. I love him anyway. He kisses me again, this time, sweeter, and longer, tasting my lips as if they're decadent chocolates.

He releases me once more. "Go inside." His parting words as he turns from me and walks away.

.

.

.

The weekend was blissful. I think my big brother can see the change in me. On Sunday, he hesitantly stuck his head in my room, and ask if I was doing better because I was gone most of Saturday and was getting ready to go out again. I just smiled and kissed him on his cheek, thanking him for being the best brother in the entire world.

But now it's Monday, time for school and surprisingly, I'm ready before he even has to call and wake me up. But it's because the world has never looked more bright and cheerful. Yes, Mr. Kurosaki keep telling me that we can't be together, and he refuses to be in a relationship with me, but we're already kind of in one. He stopped sleeping with other women, he kisses me much more than he normally did. I can tell that things changed between us. I can feel. I can see it. This isn't just pure sex anymore. It's been tainted with emotion, corrupted by love.

I rush out my apartment, giving a shout to my brother and ready to face the day, to face anything.

.

.

.

Upon my arrival at school, I see Hyoue, shirtless, engaged in a fight with one of the students from class 2E. It's been nearly a whole week since I seen him. He's fully healed from his little spat with Mr. Kurosaki. But it seems as though he's getting into another fight. I hope he avoids injury.

"Princess!" he calls me out, not even looking in my direction, his eyes still on his opponent who looks like he's about to collapse from exhaustion. My heart races. I hate being singled out, I don't like being the center of attention. And there's a crowd forming.

"Come on over here my fire haired princess. I haven't seen you for a while. Were you in mourning because you thought that I had died?" he turns his head and looks at me, his golden eyes fierce and vicious. "Don't worry babe, I won't ever scare you like that again." I hear the whispers run rampant. Everyone already thinks that he's my boyfriend. Which he is, but only in the sense that he's my friend that's a boy. Well…at least I know that, him…I'm not so sure.

"Hyoue, why don't you have a coat on? You can get sick." Seriously, why must he play chicken with his life? Between the cold and the fights, I don't think he cares very much for his wellbeing at all.

"Don't worry babe, this little shit here is warming me up." he turns and looks back at the boy who has all of a minute before he's unconscious. His face is badly beaten.

"Oh dear God, he needs help!" I exclaim, rushing to the poor soul as he falls to his knees. "Someone, please, get the nurse!" I call out.

"That's my princess, doesn't matter who the asshole is, she's always there to help them."

"Hyoue, please help me take him to the infirmary." I ask, trying to lift the boy up. He's much too heavy for me to do this on my own. He leans down and takes the boy from my shoulders, and lifting him up on his own.

"Don't worry, babe, I got him. He was a good competitor after all."

"Wait, Hyoue, please…tell me something…why were you two fighting?" I ask him. He turns and gives me a great big smile. His canines are unnaturally sharp.

"I won a bet."

.

.

.

I walk into class, instantly a smile on my face I see Mr. Kurosaki. I'm blushing, I can feel it. I want to just run up to him and give him a hug. But I can't. He's my teacher.

"Hime! Jeez, where've you been. I've been worried sick about you. Every time I went to your house, you're brother said that you weren't ready yet. What did that even mean?"

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, I wasn't feeling much like myself for a few days. It's something that I rather not talk about if you don't mind." I tell her. Thankfully, she doesn't push, but it's only because, Hyoue, walks into class, for the first time before the bell.

However, he's walking towards me with a determined look on his face. It's making me nervous, his eyes are pinning me to my seat. I just know that he's about to do something. Quickly, I look at Mr. Kurosaki, who's looking at Hyoue, with hostility. Oh God, I just know this is about to go wrong, but it's like watching a car wreck, I can't move, I'm paralyzed.

He stops in front of my desk, leaning down, he grabs my face and he kisses me. He's kissing me. I'd be lying if I said that he didn't know what he was doing. Lord, did he know what he was doing. Digging his fingers into my hair, scrapping along my scalp, lips moist and moving along my mouth.

However, this was wrong. I'm with Mr. Kurosaki!

I move away from Hyoue, falling out of my seat onto the ground, dazed and shock at what just occurred and how much I liked it. I lift my hand to my mouth and touched my lips. I can still feel the ghost of his lips on mines. What-

"-The Hell do you think you're doing Inugami!?" Mr. Kurosaki thunders. My eyes widens out of their sockets as I look at Mr. Kurosaki. I hold my breath. I think everyone is holding their breath.

"What do you mean old man? Just showing my princess here, a bit of affection." I look at the both of them, my heart ready to burst from the amount of beating that its doing. Mr. Kurosaki…

"I see that, but if you're going to be affectionate, you better not do it in my class, or I will personally rip your tongue from your mouth. Do you understand me?" He threatens menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Hyoue challenges him.

The door swings open and the principle stalks in angrily. He grabs Hyoue by his ear and drags him out, not saying a word, slamming the door shut. Silence following him.

I look at Mr. Kurosaki. He's still angry, but he message is clear. I'm in trouble.

.

.

.

After school, I make my way to the tutorial room where the biology tutorials by Mr. Kurosaki is normally held. There's no one there. I lift my hands to my mouth and bite on my knuckles, looking around. I don't see him.

I make my way towards the window and look out. The students shuffles out, jokingly pushing each other, walking in groups, a few couples. I don't see Hyoue's white hair anywhere. I actually hadn't seen him since the Principle came and took him. I hope that he didn't get into too much trouble.

I hear the door click shut behind me. My heart races, I swallow thickly as I turn away from the window and face him. He's been in a bad mood all day. I just know that he's going to make me pay for it. Is it a bad thing that it excites me down to my very core?

He stalks towards me, keeping his eyes on mines, never wavering, not even once. I can't take mines off of him.

He stops when he's only a few centimeters away from me.

He whispers to me, in a low, feral growl that touches me so deep and hard that I almost orgasm on the spot.

"Mine."

* * *

Questions, Comment's, and/or Concerns?


	14. Mine

**Okay, so I just couldn't leave the cliffhanger, I couldn't I'm sorry. I really wanted to but, whatever. Consisder this my bday present to you. Now, it's really cold outside, so hopefully this will warm you up. **

**Please, read, review and Enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

.

.

.

He stalks towards me, keeping his eyes on mines, never wavering, not even once. I can't take mines off of him.

He stops when he's only a few centimeters away from me.

He whispers to me, in a low feral growl that touché me so deep and hard that I almost orgasm on the spot.

"Mine."

I clutch my knees together, my underwear growing steady damp, my heart racing. I want to look away but I can't. I can hear my breathing loud and clear, it's rapid and uneven.

He grips the back of my head tightly, pulling on my hair, my scalp screams in agony. He advances on my lips with furious passion, snatching them between his teeth as he pulls on them. It hurts, but there's something about being in pain, pain caused by him. It turns me on, it revs my engines. I guess I like things a bit rough.

He pushes me away from him, and I try to keep the smile from my lips, knowing that smiling will only serve to make him angrier. It's a good thought, but not now. Not while we're at school.

He loosens his tie, pulling it off his neck, stalking towards me with the devil in his eyes. He grabs my hand and ties the tie tightly around it. He kneels and ties the other end to the foot of the desk. He gets up and leaves me, going to his desk to grab his briefcase. He opens it and grabs his spare tie that he always have incase he stains the one he's wearing.

He comes back to me, and ties me to the desk with that tie. They both dig painful into my skin, turning the area red. I struggle slightly against the bonds, testing them. They're tight and secure. He stalks around me, kicking the chair from the desk and shoving another desk against the one I'm currently tied to.

He sits me up on the desk and pushes down, letting his hands trail my body, fingering the buttons of my shirt. He leaves my shirt and moves down to my skirt. He places his hot hands on my thighs, rubbing them up and down the length of my thighs.

He fingers the waistband of my skirt and yanks it down abruptly, leaving my bare and exposed. I clutch my knees together but he pulls them apart, leaving me to be exposed as cold air blows against my hot core.

He turns away from me, leaving me quivering and trembling. I'm so turned on, so aroused. I feel he hot juices dribbling out of me. I just want him to touch me. I want him to touch me so bad. I even want to touch myself. But I can't. I'm bound to the cold hard desks and I'm unable to move my hands more than a few inches, I can barely touch my stomach.

He comes back with a light brown ruler in his hands. Slapping the wooden measuring stick hard in his hands. My heart race at the anticipation. He rubs the ruler up and down my thighs. He spreads them apart, looking at me, an evil glint in his eyes.

He grasps the edge of the ruler in one hand, bending it with the other and he releases it against my crotch, landing a hard and shocking smack against me. I lurch violently, arching my back and clutching my knees together. It hurts. It's hurts a lot, but God, that felt amazing.

He pries my knees apart, spreading them wide. He lays the ruler against my crotch, patting it softly before he lifts it and hits me hard against my vaginal cavity again. I cry out, back arching, my mind going blank. It feels so good. It feels so amazing. My breath… I can't catch my breath. He hits me, again and again, over and over, each time harder than the last. I'm about to burst. I can feel the pressure. It's great. He smack me over again and again, harder and harder and I can't help it. I orgasm. I feel the hot juices spill out of me, running down my legs as my mind is chopped up into small pieces and obliterated.

God, I need him inside of me. My hoo ha hurts, like insanely bad because he spanked it with a ruler, but I need him inside of me. I need him.

And he knows this.

He walks and stands at my head. I'm covered in sweat. My reddish orange hair, so similar to his is plastered to my face. He gives me a humorless smile. I can practically see the gears churning in his brain. He leans down to my ear.

"You know," he whispers, his voice low and barely audible. "I've never heard you curse before." My heart race. I don't swear because I don't like to. It' makes me feel dirty. I shake my head. He chuckles. "If you want me to do something you, you're going to have to say it for me." I already knows what he wants me to say. He wants me to say the dirtiest word. The worst word to say. But I can't say it. I can't. It's impossible.

But GOD, I need him inside me. I need him inside so bad, it hurts. I need him to do the dirty word to me. I need it in the worst way.

He stands and walks may to my entrance. Lifting the ruler, he brings it down hard on me. I arch my back, crying out, revealing in the feeling, loving the raw, carnal desire coursing through my bloodstream.

"Say it." he commands, growling at me. I can't say it. I can't. He hits me with the ruler again. I throw my head back, pulling against my restraints. "Say it!" he commands louder, my heart jumps as he hits me again. Oh God, it's on the tip of my tongue, I'll say it. I'll say it because I can't take it anymore. I need him. I need him so bad, I can't handle this anymore.

"Say it!" he roars.

"Fuck!" I squeak out, the word feeling awkward and dirty, it makes me feel like a bad girl, like I've done something horribly wrong.

God, that's good.

"No," he tells me lowly. "Tell me what you want me to do. Using that word." He orders. My chest moves rapidly. My body is covered in sweat, my shirt and my creamy brown sweater clings to my body.

"F-f-fu-fuck me." I say, no, begged is more like it. He smiles. He loves this, and yes, I love this as well. I love when he dominates me. I love it when he makes me his slave, it's thrilling, it makes my blood rush, and I love this.

"Say it again." he orders. I don't want to, but I need for him to do it. I can't delay this. Any longer and I might combust.

"F-f-fu-fuck me." I grunt out, I can barely hear myself over the sound of my rapidly beating heart.

"That's not how we ask?" he teases me. This is agony. He's torturing me. Torturing me because of Hyoue. I'm not sure if I want to thank him, or feed him leeks.

"Please, fuck me Mr. Kurosaki." I beg him.

"Tell me how you want it." He orders, moving closer, lightly brushing his fingers up and down my sore slit, probing my sopping wet entrance occasionally.

"Please…please, fuck me hard…please…" I beg, needing to stop with the games and give it to me now. I can't wait anymore. Being restrained…it's making everything much more that what it is. I'm feeling it too much, I'm feeling too much, I need him inside me.

He smiles, as he unzips his pants. He spreads my legs wide, releasing himself. He positions himself at my entrance, he red, throbbing member, slides along my slit, not going in. He teases me. He rubs up against me, but he doesn't go in. I move my hips, desperate for him to go inside.

He slowly eases himself inside of me. Going in a little at a time before pulling out. Before long, he goes all the way inside me, stretching me apart, I groan loudly, my eyes rolls to the back of my head, my muscles clenches around him, not wanting to let him go. He pulls out of me, rubbing against my slit, before going back in all the way, rubbing against my inner walls. I moan out, trying to reach up and grab ahold of him, not being able to because of my restraints. I become frustrated, not being able to hold on to him. It causes the pressure to build up quickly in my chest.

He increases his pace, moving faster and faster inside me, moving me against the desks. My cries are choppy and unrecognizable. He grabs my hips, holding them in places as he drills into me, going deeper and harder with every thrust. My mouth drops open as the delicious pressure builds until I can no longer breathe anymore. I feel my juices overflow and spill out of me. The damn has burst, I orgasm violently.

He give me a few more hard thrust, increasing the length of my orgasm before he comes spilling hot and hard inside of me.

My body feels like jelly. I can hardly move. I lie slumped and tied to the desk. He pulls out of me and I hear him zip his pants up. He leans over me, cupping the back of my head and covering my lips with is own. The kiss is sweet and tender. He's no longer angry. And for that, I'm grateful. I don't think I can take anymore abuse.

He unties me from the desk and helps me sit up. He captures my lips again, licking my lower lip and sucking on it. I sigh, and drape my arms around his neck, holding on to him for support.

He releases my lips, and leans his forehead against mines, his breathing only slightly irregular.

"See…this is why I can't be your boyfriend. I get jealous too easily, and there's nothing that I can't do about the assholes that try and hit on you. Or that kiss you." His voice gets dark and a menacing looks begins to fills his eyes.

Oh no, I can't be punished again.

"No, no, no, no," I breathe, shaking my head. "You don't have to worry about that. You already know how I feel."

"Yeah, but how do I know that you won't change your mind? You're a very, desirable, young woman. You have more than you're fair share of options. I see the way those idiots look at you."

"And I'm not supposed to feel intimated by the other, more experienced women? Remember, I've only ever had sex with you."

"See, I told you, I'm not boyfriend material. I don't know how to be your boyfriend. I've only ever been anyone's boyfriend once before and I failed miserably. I'm the guy that you have a one night stand with, not the one that you spend the rest of your life, or even more than a few days."

"I don't believe that. And being with someone isn't as hard as you make it out to be. But if you're still skeptical, don't worry, I'll teach you. You can be my student."

"Ah, but students and teachers aren't allowed to date."

"I'll allow for you to be the exception," I lift his face to mines and kiss him, sliding my tongue between his teeth and I kiss him deeply and sensually.

I smiled, nuzzling his face. "You don't have to worry, okay? I'm yours remember?" He nods, moving his face down to the crook of my neck, his teeth grazing the flesh. I close my eyes. "And you're mines, right?" I ask, heart racing in anticipation of his answer.

He nods, kissing my collar bone.

I smile.

He's mine.

He's all mine.

"Say Mr. Kurosaki…there's a Halloween dance coming up…why don't we go…together?"

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	15. Do What U Want

**Hi guys, I Have 150 reviews! 150! That's Mathematical! IT"S AWESOME SAUCE! thank you, thankyou so much. And to thank you, i wrote an extremely long chapter. It's the longest chapter yet. SOOOO, I hope that y'all enjoy it, becuase 150 reviews, yeah, it just makes a girl feel good and i just had to write and keep writing, so please, **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy Resposibly. **

**Oh, P.S: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR BRITHDAY WISHES! I feel really loved. I love you guys, many of you are fans of my stories and I'm always reading you reviews, so thank you so much. I"ll try to update soon.**

* * *

.

.

.

There's its complete!

Finally, it took a while, but I finally completed my first decorated cupcake! It's a white cake with a powder blue rose and sparkly blue sprinkles to give it an iridescent glow. It looks pretty, but not as nice as the ones at the shop.

I just hope that it tastes good. But who do I give it to? Who would be willing to try it?

Mr. Kurosaki?

NO! I can't give it to him! I would love more than anything to make him a cupcake. But only if it's perfect. It has to be perfect for me to give it to him. But who else can I give it to? Big brother refuses to touch anything I make, as well as Tatsuki, as well as Mrs. Takanada, as well as all of my classmates and most of the school.

I bite the corner of my lip as I contemplate who I could possibly give the cupcake to. Mr. Kurosaki is the only one that I know that isn't adverse to my cooking. Oh!

I know, I know, I know!

Hyoue!

He's perfect! He's never had any of my cooking before so he can't possibly say no!

I'm so excited to have him be my guinea pig, to try this beautiful cupcake! And it only took me twenty-four tries until I made the rose this perfect. Hyoue is sure in for a treat.

I box the cupcake carefully in a small Tupperware container and place it in the fridge. I look around the kitchen and notice that cake baking and decorating is a lot messier than what I originally thought. It didn't seem like I was using so many dishes at the time...

I sigh. It's already ten. It'll take me at least an hour to clean this mess up and I still hadn't started on homework. It's not my fault, it's Mr. Kurosaki's. I was doing my homework until he stopped by. He was only here for an hour, but by the time we were through, I was craving cake and I baked and decorated, and failed at decorating, and redecorated and got a passable flower and now this…

I think there's still powder sugar in my butt crack. That'll be interesting when I take a shower.

I'm going to be honest. It still hurts when we…you know. But it's because of that thing with the ruler only happened the day before yesterday. Thankfully, he had class yesterday so I had a reprieve. I actually spent that night icing my groin.

But now I have to go do some homework.

I stretch my hands above my head.

The face of the boy that Hyoue beat up flashes through my brain. Why am I thinking of him? I hope that he's okay. Now that I remember him, he looked pretty bad. Hyoue said that he gave him a good fight. He looked a bit slighted that Hyoue got the best of him. What was it that Hyoue said…

That he won a bet?

I hear a chiming sound. It's my phone.

"Orihime."

"Tatsuki, it's great to hear from you."

"You saw me earlier today."

"I know, but it's always so pleasant when you call."

"You're brother isn't there yet is he?"

"No…he's not." I admit sadly.

"Geez, does he even lives there, you're always alone. You know you can get into a lot of trouble that way right?" If only she knew.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, what kind of trouble could I possibly get into Tatsuki?"

"For one, you could burn the house down just trying to cook. Oh God, why did I say that, now I'm going to have to worry about you setting something on fire!" She exaggerates jokingly.

"Oh Tatsuki, please don't worry. I promise, I'll stay away from flammable things." I joke with her.

"So, did you plan on going to the Halloween dance this Saturday?"

"Um…no, actually, I weren't. Big brother doesn't have to work that day so I was going to just stay home watching movies and passing out candy with him."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I guess I'll just have to go without you."

"I know Tatsuki and I'm sorry, trust me, I'm really, really sorry." I apologize. Big brother comes into the apartment, taking off his shoes. "Oh Tatsuki, I have to go, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I disconnect the phone and run to hug my brother.

"You're home!" I exclaim happily.

"Yes, I am. Could you make me some tea, it's really cold out there." I nod happily, and rush to the kitchen, filling the pot with water. "Thank you Hime." I hear him sigh.

"So big brother, will it be okay for me to go to the Halloween dance at school this Saturday?" I ask.

"Of course Hime, yes, go and have fun. You're spending the night at Tatsuki's right?" I nod, not trusting my voice to physically lie to him, certain that he'll notice that I'm lying. I don't lie to big brother, I don't lie to anyone to be honest. It's just right to be honest, it's easier. But I can't exactly tell anyone that I'm going to be with my boyfriend who just happens to be my teacher. I can't tell them that. So I have to lie, to protect him, to protect our relationship, I will have to lie.

I have to.

.

.

.

"Hyoue, if you don't mind…could you eat this and tell me what you think?" I ask, my heart racing in anticipation of his answer. We are in the stairwell of the school as I offer him the cupcake. I don't want Mr. Kurosaki to see me give the cupcake to Hyoue, he might get the wrong idea and I don't want to be punished again.

Hyoue eyes widens as he looks at me, surprise coloring his face.

"Is…is this for me?" He asks. I nod. Gently, he takes it from my hands, staring at the cupcake. "Wow…no one has ever made me a cake before…and it's so pretty."

"I'm sure that you're just forgetting. What about your birthday?" he doesn't look up as he shakes his head.

"No, we didn't really celebrate birthdays. There were too many children at the foster home. They just told us happy birthday and gave us a new outfit. I never had a cake made for me." I'm stricken. I've never heard something so sad before. Everyone birthday should be celebrated. And he grew up in foster care?

"Oh…Hyoue…" No, not like this. He needs to have his own cake, not a test cake, but one that's perfect. I…I can't let him eat this.

"Um…Hyoue…I just remembered, I forgot to add an ingredient to the cake. It's not going to taste good, give it to me, I'll fix it." He pulls the cake out of my reach, holding it closer to him.

"No, I'm sure it'll taste great. You made it for me." Oh, my heart. It hurts so much. I didn't. I didn't make it for you, it's only a test cake.

"Hyoue, please, when I make you a cake, I want it to be perfect, please, don't eat that." I beg him. I'm a terrible person. An awful, horrible person. How could I do this to him? Oh Hyoue.

"Nope. I want this cake."

"Hyoue, please-"

I am cut off when he leans in, still holding the cake out of my reach, and kisses me firmly on my lips. My eyes are so wide I'm sure that they're about to fall out of my sockets. He slips a hand under my chin and holds it in place, as he goes for a deeper kiss. I'm so shocked and stunned, I can't do anything, I can't even breathe. My lungs are screaming for air, but I'm trying to process that he's kissing me for a second time this week. Why am I doing nothing, why am I just standing here and letting him kiss me?

I pull back from him violently, pushing against his chest. The force of pushing away from him, causes me to go backwards. I fall backwards, feeling flightless for a moment. Hyoue, reaches out and grabs onto my coat. I fall against something hard, soft and warm all at the same time.

It's Mr. Kurosaki.

I look up into his dark, chocolate, hard unyielding eyes. I can't read the emotion that's going through him but I swear I see betrayal.

I hurry off him, giving him a slight bow, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He doesn't look at me as he walks off, his jaw set in anger. I've never seen him this way before. Of all the times, of all the places, he had to come up here in the secret stairwell.

How much did he see?

How much did he hear?

I bite my lip and smile at Hyoue nervously, walking up the stairs, a blush burning over my face. I want to think about the kiss and I want to contemplate why Hyoue thinks its okay for him to kiss me. But it's Mr. Kurosaki that I'm worried about. Never have I ever saw that look on his face, and just when I worked so hard to get him to be in a relationship with me.

I catch up to him and grab his arm. He moves slightly so that I am forced to let go of his arm. It could have been a slight of his walking. But I know better. He's mad. But it's a mad that I'm not accustomed to.

"Mr. Kurosaki," I call out gently. He ignores me and continues to walk. I bite my lip. I don't know what to do, I don't know how to handle this.

I rush after him, overestimating the distance overestimating the distance between us and rushing straight into him. He drops his briefcase.

Quickly, I stoop down and pick it up.

He looks at me, his face blank.

"Mr. Kurosaki."

"Inoue, thank you, may I have my briefcase back?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, please listen."

"Inoue."

I look around, seeing the sea of face surrounding us. I spot the janitors closet and rush in, knowing that he'll have to follow if he wanted his briefcase back. Hoping that he'll want it back.

I was right.

"Inoue, now is not the time to be cheeky," he growls lowly.

"Mr. Kurosaki, you have to understand."

"Understand what? That my supposed 'girlfriend' is going around baking cakes for other boys and kissing them. Or is that what you're supposed to when you're in a relationship?"

"No, you came in on the wrong part, you're not understanding, that was only a test cake."

"Did you or did you not say that you were going to bake him a cake, that when you did, you wanted it to be perfect? And if it didn't mean anything, then why did you give it to him in private?" His eyes are hard, but he's not fooling me. I can see hurt.

"Because, I didn't want you to be jealous." I try to explain.

"Well, how is it working out so far?!" He sighs, running his hands furiously through his hair, tugging on it. "No, I…I can't do this. This is frustrating. Do you see how frustrating this is? I wanted to throw him out the window. I literally wanted to murder him, or at the very least, knock him down those fucking stairs. And you! You just fucking stood there! How the fuck are we supposed to be in a fucking relationship if you just stand around and fucking let people kiss you! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Ouch.

I look away, biting my lip, hurt.

He sighs again, running his hands through his hair.

"No, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know what, no. No. I can't do this. This is too much stress for me, for you! This won't work."

"No Mr. Kurosaki, please, it will work. It's just we need to find our groove. I promise, I won't let anyone kiss me again. I promise. I don't want to lose you." I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. I feel him go lax. Slowly, he lifts his arms and hold me. I feel my rapidly beating heart steady. I'm not going to lose him. I won't. I will fight for us, even if he thinks it's not a good idea. Even if I'm fighting against him. I will fight.

.

.

.

I'm so excited. Tonight's Halloween! Finally! I've already decided to go as an Egyptian queen. I bought gold body paint, four cans of black hair paint in a spray can, and a very cute costume. It's has a short brown sheer skirt that falls at my mid-thigh, a golden bra type shirt with royal blue trim lace and gold colored plastic chains that fall from between my breasts and down the middle of my skirt in the front and the back. There's a golden headband that took a form of a snake.

Once I'm covered in golden body paint and outline my eyes in thick dark lines much like the Egyptians. I spray my hair black, until not a trace of Orange is seen. I look in the mirror.

I have absolutely no idea who is in that mirror. I don't recognize that girl. It's something thrilling about not looking like myself, looking like someone completely different. I feel sexy and powerful, like I'm really an Egyptian queen.

I place the black mask over my eyes, an extra measure of security so to be sure that no one would recognize me. I leave the bathroom, and go to the living room where my overnight bag is. My big brother comes out of the kitchen and stops.

"Wha-wha-what the hell are you wearing?!" I look up at him.

"This is my costume."

"What the hell? Why are you exposing so much skin, its cold outside!"

"But it's going to be warm at the dance. Big brother, please don't do this now, I have to go." I plead with him.

"But Orihime,"

"I know and I really love you, but I have to go, okay, bye!" I blow him a kiss and rush out of the apartment, terrified that he might make me stay. I close my eyes and lean against the door.

What am I doing?

I'm lying. I'm dressing provocatively; I'm becoming something, someone other than who I am. Maybe he's right. Maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship because this isn't me. I'm not this girl and I shouldn't have to change in order to be with some guy who I shouldn't be in a relationship with.

But I don't know. I love him. I really love him that much I know.

God, I really wish I had someone to talk to about this. I really wish I had a mom or a sister or anyone.

I take a deep breath and push off from the door. I can't do this. I don't like the person that I've become. I don't like cutting my brother off mid-sentence. I don't like lying to people. I don't like swearing. I don't like sneaking around. I don't like waiting to the last minute to do my homework.

Mr. Kurosaki and I are supposed to meet three blocks away from my apartment at a convenience store; we were going to walk to the dance together. But I can't. I have to do it. I have to break up with him.

I round the corner. I don't see him. He must have not shown up yet. Sighing, I make my way to the store to wait inside, maybe grab some hot chocolate. It's really cold out. I wrap my coat tighter around me, wishing that I wore boots rather than these golden strappy sandals that laced up my legs.

I greet the store owner. He smiles at me brightly.

"Hey Miss Cleopatra, you know Anthony is back there grabbing himself a coffee?" I smile at him, unsure at what he's saying.

"Okay…Can I buy a hot chocolate?" He shakes his head.

"No need, he already bought it for you." I frown. What? I make my way to the back and there's a man dressed as a pharaoh, a golden color with a matching golden belt and brown skirt That stops at his knees as thick brown straps criss cross down his legs for he's wearing sandals. On top of his head is a blue and black striped headdress that completely covers his head. His torso is shirtless and the view is really nice.

It can't be, it really, honestly can't be.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" I whisper. It can't be him. I told him what I was wearing; he said he was just wearing a mask and a suit. He couldn't have…

He turns around, I can't really tell by his face because he's wearing a mask like me, but it's him. That chest, I know it well. It's him. He's…we're…matching costumes…

"Mr. Kurosaki…"

"Orihime…?" he whispers. I nod slowly, unable to take my eyes off him. He's…oh God…he's really delicious. He smiles and I want to melt. "You're doing it again." I blink.

"What?"

"That thing when you stare at me for a long time with your mouth slightly opens." He smiles again. "You did it when we first met, and in truth, you've been doing it since to be honest." He moves closer to me, sliding his hands through my darken hair. "It's kind of hot, really." He leans down and touches his nose to mines. I close my eyes and part my already moisten lips, prepared to feel the electric pressure on mines.

But he pulls away.

"Here's your hot chocolate, come on, let's go." He grabs my hand.

He grabs my hand. Intertwining our fingers together, pulling me along after him.

I can't do it. I can't.

I can't break up with him.

.

.

.

Oh my God! It's so much fun! It's incredible, there's so many people in so many different costumes, I recognize a few but not many. It's incredible; no one knows who I am. At all.

When we made it to the dance, I was a nervous wreck. I nearly had a heart attack when people would say hi, but we gave the doorman our tickets and no one knows who we are. We're able to be a couple out in the open.

Ichigo takes off my coat and hands it to the coat check ghoul. He just stares at me until I become nervous and self-conscious.

"What? Is it my costume? I had to get the top a couple of size larger because the one that came with the bottoms didn't stretch enough. I didn't think that it looked bad."

He moves so quickly, he's upon me before I'm even able to understand what's going on. He's holding on to me tightly, tangling his hands in my hair, pressing his lips tightly against mines. He releases my mouth and presses his lips against my ear.

"My God, you are so fucking hot. I don't think I can contain myself." I smile, my face burning, I was burning up down there as well. He rubs his nose up and down the length of my neck, occasionally nipping my ear.

I moan softly. Someone clears their throat. Oh yeah, we're still in front of the coat check lady. I blush, and pull us away, on to the dance floor. I spin around him, holding on to his body, dancing in a style in which I hope is sexy. Well, maybe it is, because he can't seem to take his eyes off me, a smile making its way across his face.

"I don't know who taught you how to dance, but they should be awarded. Because it's the worst thing I've ever seen." He laughs lightly, pulling me in his arms, slowing me down to a slow, sensual swing.

"You know…there shouldn't be anyone in the upstairs boys restrooms." He leans down and whispers quietly in my ear. I bite on my lower lip and smile; he grabs my hand and leads me off the dance floor.

"Damn girl, that body is ridiculous." I hear a fellow, most likely drunk, school mate call out to me. I think Mr. Kurosaki heard it as well. He grows rigid, and I can basically feel the anger rolling off of him.

Slowly, he turns around, glaring at the boy. Unfortunately, the boy is too drunk to know that he's in the line of fire.

"I mean, your body is sweet. And you got a real cute mouth too. Tell me something baby, do you have strong knees?" What?! Oh no! I turn and look at Mr. Kurosaki, who dropped my hand and is marching towards the boy. He grabs him by the neck and stands close to him so that no one else can see him. He leans down and whispers in the boys ear, tightening his grip around his neck.

After a few minutes he releases the boy. He falls to the ground, gasping for air. Mr. Kurosaki leaves him, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the dance.

We sneak through the school, which is surprisingly easy, and make our way to the boys locker room instead of the bathroom. He pushes me up against the wall, pressing our bodies close together, pressing me hard up against the wall, devouring my mouth, making it nearly impossible to breathe. He moves down to my neck, nipping and kissing my neck.

He moves down to my chest, assaulting my body, destroying my mind. I throw my head back, my chest moves rapidly, my hands roaming his bare torso. He hikes my leg up and I wrap it around his hip, rolling my hips into his, digging my nails into his back.

I moan out, he lifts me up, pressing me harder against the wall. Somehow his underwear was already down around his ankles. He slips in hands in mines and rips them off. On to the floor they fall and he's inside me, filling me up and moving, in and out so vigorously. Oh dear lord, it's amazing. His fingers dig into my flesh, holding on to me tightly, rolling his hips so delectably.

He pushes me up, moving me up and down against the wall, going deeper and deeper inside me and his grunts low and fierce. My thighs scream out, sweat pours down my face, I'm sure my makeup is smeared and the body paint stains his body. The evidence of what we're doing will surely be evident for everyone to see. But we don't care. The only thing that matters is how he feels inside of me and it is amazing. It is wonderful. It is incredible.

It isn't long before I cry out in orgasmic bliss, feeling him shoot hot and thick inside of me, feeling our mix of juices dribble down my body.

He sets me down and I nearly collapse. I breathe heavily, my mind spinning around. He smiles.

"You want to get out of here?"

.

.

.

We walk down the street, hand in hand. We left my coat at the school but I don't care to go back and get it. I'm warm enough from our little…session, and honestly, as cheesy as it may sounds, I really only need his hand in mines to keep me warm.

He walks, holding me close; giving me kisses at random intervals. Whenever I wonder off too far, he pulls me back and hold me close, giving me kisses. It's wonderful, it's like I've died and gone to heaven. He pulls me to the side of a building, holding on to me, he kisses me deeply. Encasing me in his arms and pulling me in his warmth.

Our lips dance together, slowly moving against one another, our hands intertwine in each other's hair. People walk by us and we don't care. Finally, we're able to get lost in each other and not care who sees. We're able to publicly show our love. He pulls back from me, smiling, staring into my eyes.

"I don't think that I can go back to kissing you only in private," he mutters to me. I smile, nodding my head in agreement. This just feels so right, kissing him in public, just being with him in general. Doing it in private, keeping him a secret, it just make what we're doing seem wrong, but right now it have never felt more right.

His lips find mines again, and my thoughts are hushed.

"Whoa, Cleopatra, you can be my Nubian queen all day every day." We hear from behind us. His hands on me tighten. I sigh. Well, it was good while it lasted. I guess I should have known better, leaving the house in such revealing clothes, I was bound to be harassed.

"Come on baby, you can dance like an Egyptian for me." They laugh loudly. I place my hand on his bare chest, looking up into his dark eyes that are surrounded by his black mask. Please, be gentle I beg with my eyes. He shakes his head no. I sigh, feeling the cold as he leaves me, anger evident on his face even through the mask.

I don't look. I hear the boys make some crack about a gay bar being just around the corner before I hear grunts and groans and sighs of pain. It isn't too long before he's wrapping his arms around me once more and I'm warm again. He leads me away from the fallen men, holding on to me tight, leading me to his home. It's obvious he has some frustration that he needs to work off.

I'm all too happy to oblige him.

.

.

.

I don't know what to think. I think this is the weirdest thing that he's wanted to try on me before. He wants to stick what in my butt?

He has some clear, hard plastic thing with bulbs on the end and he says that he wants to stick that in my butt so that I would get used to having something in my butt. But…

"Isn't the but like, an exit only type deal?" I ask, unsure of that…object. He gives a soft chuckle.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with. The sex is going to be good regardless of what we do." I inhale. I want to say no, but him in that Pharaoh costume is messing with my mind. We're still in our costumes, minus the masks. But I want him. Him in that costume, I want him.

"Will you…will you keep that costume on?" I ask him, unable to tear my eyes form the gold paint that stains his body from me pressing my body up against his, my lipstick smearing his face. They are my marks on him and to be honest, I'm aching to make more.

He smiles seductively, an evil glint in his eyes. "Will you?" I nod my head and his smile grows. He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He kisses me as he lies me down on the bed, sucking on my bottom lips, igniting feelings and emotions within me. He slides his hands up and down my body, setting the areas he touches ablaze.

He slides his hands down and fingers the edges of my skirt. He lifts it up, rubbing my thighs. I feel the spark and I feel the moisture increase between my legs. He moves up to my hoo ha, sliding his finger up and down my slit. I dig my head into his bed. Grasping the sheets tightly; my muscles clenching.

Slowly, he eases the cold, hard plastic with the ribbed edges into me. God, it shocks me at first, but it feels so amazing. It's not as big as Mr. Kurosaki, but those ribbed edges. It causes friction and a sensation in me that so amazing that I actually want to swear. I want to curse because it feels that amazing. He pulls it out of me and slides it back in slowly. He continues this as such a slow speed I'm sure that I'm going to go insane. I move my hips, trying to speed this process up because I'm literally going insane.

I beg him, pleading for him to go faster. He only pulls the thing out of me completely and flips me on my stomach. No, no, no, no, no. I need it back inside of me. I need something inside of me. I'm going insane. I am going crazy.

He spreads my butt cheeks apart, rubbing the thing that is coated in my juices around my hole. He sticks it in slowly, telling me to relax as he sticks it further and further inside of me. It hurts, but at the same time it feels, slightly amazing. He pulls it out, and then slowly reinserts it. I groan, slowly loving the feel of it. He slowly increases the pace and it so weird, but I can feel the pressure building up inside of me. The friction loving it.

He flips me back to face him, climbing on top of me, he enters me, sliding right on in, stretching me apart and going right on to business, still sliding the ribbed thing in and out of me. God it's making me insane. I don't know what to concentrate on. I don't know what to do. My mouth is completely open, I'm unable to close it. I throatily make noises, I'm unable to form coherent words.

When I orgasm, it takes me completely by surprise. It's the gushiest orgasm that I've ever had, it seems like it'll never end. I dig my nails, deep into his back, my muscles all lock up. I'm paralyzed.

After a few minutes, I come down from my high, breathing rapidly. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open, I'm so exhausted. I clutch onto him, my emotions swirling. He captures my mouth in a kiss, slipping past my teeth, mingling with my tongue. My need for air wins over the need to kiss him; I break away, gasping, my lungs screaming. He smiles, laughing at me, pulling out and lying beside me.

"So…did you like it?" he asks.

I shift my head, looking up at him seriously.

"When can we do that again?"

.

.

.

It's early Saturday morning, and sadly, I have to go home. Mr. Kurosaki had a test this morning, which he forgot about and had to rush to get, which is why I had to walk home on my own. But I'm okay. Last night was literally the best night of my life. And it's not just because I had mind blowing sex with Mr. Kurosaki, I get to have that all the time.

For the first time, we were an actual couple. We weren't hiding from people; we were able to be out in the open. I've never felt so free, so alive. I've never felt so loved.

Up on my arrival to my apartment, I see a package at the door. It seems as though big brother hadn't checked the mail yet. I pick it up and open the door.

"Sora! I'm home. You have a package." I toss it on the couch and take off my coat. I'll have to take it to the cleaners, there's gold paint everywhere.

He comes from the back; I think he was in his room. He smiles. I guess he's relived that I'm no longer in my sexy costume. Although I still have the paint on my body because I didn't shower. But I'm about to get on that right now.

"Your package is on the couch," I inform him. He nods, crossing the room and grabbing the package.

"Oh, I got an email from your school the other day, it's back to school night. I pick up your report card, and meet all of your teachers. I'm going to move some things around on my schedule so that I can go okay?" I freeze. I don't know if I want my big brother to meet the man that took his little sister's virginity and continues to have sex with her in amazing ways.

"Um…okay…s-sure…yeah, that seems…awesome…" You know, it might not be a terrible thing, I mean…but…when I get old enough to date him legally; big brother might have some questions. Ohhhh boy.

He tosses me his un open package, putting on his shoes.

"Could you open that for me, I have to go somewhere. Putting in a few extra hours so that I could go to your school thingy. Just let me know what's in it, okay?" I nod, giving him a smile.

"Have a great day!" he returns the smile and heads out the door.

I go to my room, tossing the package on my bed. I go to my bathroom and turn on the hot water for the shower. I take off my clothes and don my bath robe. I'm going to have to take a really long shower and clean very good, because there's a lot of paint, everywhere.

I sit on my bed, waiting for the water to warm up considerably. I see the package and I decide to open it. I wonder what it is. He's always getting things from the office.

I open the box.

My heart stops.

I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

This…this was sent to my brother. He…he…he was about to open it.

There's photos. Photos of me and Mr. Kurosaki. There's photos of us kissing, of us being intimate at school, in the library, at the hot springs…at the school dance…what…

Oh God. I'm going to be sick.

Someone knows.

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	16. Oh No

**Alright, so lots of reviews, lots of alerts. Lots of favorites. Thank you guys! If you keep this up, you're going to be getting another chapter soon. Cuz as much as Ichigo is...was...was a regular whore, i am a review whore. That sounds wrong. So to prevent more awkwardness,**

**Please Read, Review and Enjoy Responsibly.**

* * *

.

.

.

Oh no. on no!

I'm going to be sick!

Dropping the photos, I rush to the toilet and empty the contents of my stomach. I heave and I heave until they are dry. Tears streams down my face, although they're not necessarily from my vomiting. My stomach knots up, my head is swimming.

Who knows?

WHO KNOWS?!

Oh GOD! Mr. Kurosaki! He has so much to lose! He will literally lose everything! Everything that he worked so hard to get!

Oh God, this is entirely my fault! It's my fault. I'm the one that threw myself on him. I'm the one that coerced him into this relationship. This whole thing is my fault, yet he's the one that's going to lose everything? That's not fair.

I grab the incriminating evidence, rushing out of my room, I make it to the kitchen quickly, looking around, nervous that someone's watching me. They very well could be watching me at this very moment! They have pictures of us through the curtains at my home!

Pictures of us at school, at the library, the hot spring! They got pictures of us even in the locker room at the dance from yesterday! But no one who didn't know about our costumes would've been able to tell that it was us. But the fact that they knew it was us…

Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick again.

I throw the pictures into the sink. Grabbing a lighter, I set one on fire, tossing it into the pile and watch as they all begin to blacken, crumple up and turn into crispy brown paper. The smell of it permeates the air, making it difficult to breathe properly.

This makes me feel better, like the evidence is gone.

But I have to tell Mr. Kurosaki. I have to tell him that somebody knows.

I return to the shower, and step in. A mix of black and brown falls off my body in a steady stream. I scrub my body clean, scrubbing harder than necessary until my body turns bright red. I feel so dirty. Whoever took those pictures have been watching us. They've been watching me when I was at my most desperate. When I was craving, willing to do anything for him to touch me. When I was being dominated. They caught pictures of me at my most vulnerable.

A sob escapes me. I cover my mouth, forcing it down, unwilling to cry. I can't cry. Not in a situation like this.

I turn off the water, leaving the shower. I don't feel safe anymore. I don't feel secure. Although those pictures weren't inside my house, they were pretty close. I don't know if they had a regular camera and stood at the various windows and took pictures. Or if they were on the neighboring roof with a super jazzed up spy camera and took pictures that way.

I don't know. I'm not a photographer. I'm a sixteen year old girl who's in a relationship with her teacher and scared about his future. It's looking pretty bleak and it's all my fault.

I dress myself in dark jeans and a black shirt. I don my black coat, tying my hair into a tight bund at the top of my head, sure not to let one strand of hair show. I put on my hat and sunglasses and I sneak out of my house, looking around for the photographer.

I don't see him.

But just because I don't see him, doesn't mean that he's not out there.

I shove my hands in my pockets and keep my head down as I walk.

I need to talk to Mr. Kurosaki.

.

.

.

Mr. Kurosaki goes to Tokyo University. It's a really huge campus full of people rushing around to get to where they need to be and just hanging around, doing nothing, eating and basically just normal people, college stuff, I guess. I don't know. I'm not a college student, I'm a high school student!

Oh no. Don't panic Orihime. Panicking is the last thing that you need to do. You need to stay strong for Mr. Kurosaki. I'm going to have to be his rock. I'm going to have to help him stand once he realizes that his life is about to be over.

His life is about to be over.

I bite on my lower lip hard, using the pain to momentarily destract me from my thoughts. First thing is first, I need to find him.

But…

I've never been to this campus before. I don't know anything about it. so how on earth am I supposed to find him. I wasn't thinking this through. But I don't ever think anything through which is why I'm sleeping with my teacher and which is why he's about lose everything, including his freedom.

"No!" I berate myself out loud, banging on my head with my balled fist, trying to destroy the evil thoughts that the aliens keeps planting inside my brain. I should go to my nearest alien policeman and tell him of my continuous close encounters that I'm constantly having with these evil creatures.

I gasp!

What if they are the ones who are taking the pictures of Mr. Kurosaki and I?

Wait, no, get it together Inoue.

They don't have that kind of technology.

I walk into the large building, hoping against hope that I would be able to find Mr. Kurosaki. But this is a huge school, and I'm just wondering around blindly.

I stop and asks one of the passing by students for help.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but would you mind directing me to the building where the med school students take their courses?" The boy looks me up and down and he frowns. I know that I look quite suspicious dressed the way I am. "Oh, don't worry; I'm not here to hurt anyone, just too…visit…my boyfriend." I state happily and nervously. He doesn't look convinced. But he shrugs anyway and points me west, telling me to go past two other buildings and I should see people in lab coats entering and exiting the building.

I thank him profusely, and rush out of the building. I run as fast as I can, my heart pounding. I hope I'm not too late. I hope he's still there! He has to be. So much is going wrong.

I make it to the building and I see tons of students in the white lab coats. The buildings have a faint, smelly smell to it that smells like rotting fish. It makes my stomach turns and feels uneasy. The closer I get, the worst the smell is. I have a clear urge to vomit.

I spot him. I see his shock of bright red and orange hair, standing against a tree a few yards away from the building. A pretty girl with brown hair stands before him. She's twirling her hair in her fingers, touching his shoulder as she talks to him, a smile on her face.

I am moving towards them. I can't stop. I can feel the jealously in me. I hate the feeling but I'm jealous. I'm allowed to get jealous, I am a human being.

He sees me. His eyes widen in surprise, but a smile makes its way across his face. He moves away from the girl and meets me. He embraces me in his arms, giving me a small gentle kiss on the lips.

I'm stunned. I wasn't expecting this. He was flirting with that girl. Wasn't he?

"Hey," he whispers, looking into my eyes. "What are you doing here?" There's a smile on his face. He's happy to see me. I feel my heart melt and I just want to kiss him again. I lean in to do so but we hear a clearing of a throat.

It's the girl.

"Oh, Myumi, this is my girlfriend." He tells her, nodding at me. I smile, my heart beating rapidly as so many thoughts run through my mind.

He told someone that I was his girlfriend.

He told someone that I am his girlfriend.

I'm his girlfriend.

My mind goes blank. I can't believe he told someone that I am his girlfriend.

I'm grasping at straws here. I don't know why I'm here.

"Girlfriend?" She narrows her eyes as she looks at me. "She doesn't look like much to me," she sneers, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What's your major?"

"Okay, see you next time Myumi." He grabs my forearm and guides me away from her, my short legs barely able to keep up with his long stride. I fumble, trying to stay afloat, but so many thoughts are flying around my brain.

"Wh-who was that?" I blurt out, it was the first thing that flies out of my mouth.

"Oh, that's Myumi. Don't worry about her, she just some crazy girl that is, slightly obsessed with me or some shit like that. Literally, sleeping with her was the biggest mistake of my life. She keeps harassing me. I swear, you sleep with a girl once and she's fucking obsessed." I frown. I had forgotten that he was…is…was a man whore. He looks at me, a soft smile.

"Don't worry. When I first slept with you, I became obsessed as well. So I guess I can't judge her either." He smiles deviously, causing my heart to flutter.

Once we're far enough away from the school building, he pulls and pushes me up against a tree, his hands falling down to my hips.

"I know that I did well on my test, so you want to celebrate?" he pulls my hips to his and captures my lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. He pulls away, smiling. He looks so happy and boyish. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him, sliding my arms around his shoulders and pulling him to me. He smiles in the kiss, pulling away.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." I cock my head to the side and smile.

"I didn't know you had a car."

"Yeah, I don't like to drive, so I mostly walk everywhere. But I couldn't afford to miss this test so I had to use it. I'm sure my dad will be happy. It was a graduation present." He explains. He grabs my hand and leads me away. I'm nervous that someone will see us. But we're far away from Karakura town in the huge city of Tokyo. People don't know who we are, and I can be mistaken for a student, us holding hands isn't anything to worry about.

There isn't anything to worry about…

I stop.

He looks back at me, a orange eyebrow lifted in confusion. Slowly his face drops as he takes in my expression.

"What is it? What's going on?" His eyes search mines. I close my eyes, tears forming. Our life…what are we going to do? What is he going to do? How is he going to react to finding out that his life is over?

"Mr. Kurosaki…" I open my eyes and looks into his, a tear falling down my own face. He reaches his hand up and caresses my face, holding on to it, searching my eyes.

"Orihime…what's going on? What happened?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	17. Monster

**Wow! Wow! Okay, okay. Yeah, tons of reviews. I loved that. okay. So to say thank you, I have another chapter for you. **

**Please, read, review and enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm breaking up with you."

Wait, no! No! That's not what I meant to say! NO! I Don't want to break up with him. I don't.

"I…I can't see you anymore. We're through. I'm really sorry." I can feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes. Why?! Why am I saying these things? I don't want to leave him I love him. I love him! Why am I doing this?!

He frowns, his body goes ridged. He searches my eyes, a tight smile showing on his face. He looks uncomfortable.

"Okay, I get it. You almost had me there." He laughs, his hands tighten on me.

I shake my head slowly. "I'm not joking." I whisper, looking away. He pulls my face to look back at his. His face a bit more serious now.

"Seriously Orihime. I get it. Stop joking around. Now lets get out of here." He tells me sternly, looking into my eyes.

"No…Mr. Kurosaki…no…" I take a deep breath, and peel his hands away from my face. "No…I don't…I don't want you anymore. I'm sorry for having wasted your time. I promise not to bother you again." He grabs me and looks around, pulling me behind him until we are far enough away from many of the students.

"What the hell is this about?!"

"Nothing, I just…I just realized that the two of us together isn't going to work, okay? You can go back to being a free agent. I know how much you like sex." I tried to smile, but I know I'm failing miserably. His face is a mixture hurt and disbelief.

He shakes his head. "No, no I don't accept that." He tells me sternly.

"What? You can't not accept it." I tell him.

"No, you can't tell me that you love one week and then the next tell me that you're breaking up with me. You aren't allowed to do that." He tells me angrily.

"I'm sorry, but things changed." I plead with him.

"What the fuck could've changed since fucking yesterday?!" he quietly yells at me. Normally, I would've been turned on and begged him to take me in the bushes. But this is not that time. He's furious, deliciously so. But there's hurt in his voice. There's confusion and worry. I feel like a monster, but he's about to lose so much more than just me. Maybe, maybe if I just break things off with him, he won't be in danger anymore.

"I've come to realize something okay." I tell him, unable to meet his eyes. I don't want to do this. I don't want to break up with him. But its okay, it'll be easier for him. He'll be able to go on and become a doctor and save lives, and be a great person. He'll never become any of those things if we get caught. He'll be hurt for a day, but he's strong. He doesn't feel as deeply as I do. It's only right that I shoulder the pain of this break up alone. I'm the one that got him into this mess. I'll pay the consequences, not him. I don't mind being hurt, as long as he's fine.

"What is it? What could have possibly changed your mind? Yesterday was great, yesterday was amazing. I thought that we were in a good place?" he brings my face back to his. He reaches his hands up and takes off the shades that were hiding my eyes. I needed that barrier between us. But it's gone. It's gone and now I have to look into his honest, brown eyes and I have to lie.

"Yes. Last night was a great night. The best night of my life. But that was it, it was only a night. I could only really and truly be your girlfriend for that one night. But I want more. I don't want to go back to only seeing you behind closed doors. I want a relationship. I want a real relationship and I'm not going to get that from you." It's like I'm seeing his heart break right in front of me.

His face falls. I'm throwing all of his doubt and fears of why we wouldn't have worked to begin with back at him. He gave me these excuses when he broke things off with me first. And here I am throwing them back at him. I am a monster. He shakes his head, not in denial, but in disbelief. He surprises me. He laughs.

It is without humor, and there's a broken smile on his face. Like he can't believe what's happening in front of him.

"Right. Yeah, okay. Thank you, for confirming everything I already knew. I knew that this wasn't going to work. I knew it. But you, you convinced me to take a chance. To allow you into my heart and allow me to hope that this would work. You convinced me to fall for you in a short amount of time, only, only to tell me that you want out. Only to say that you changed your mind." He looks at me. Anger fighting with hurt.

He's hurt.

"I'm sorry." I try to apologize. He advances upon me, covering my mouth with his. His hand went to my back, pressing me closer against him. I want to melt. I want to melt into him, seep into his warm embrace and never let go. I know that this is wrong and that we have everything to lose, but I want this and I want him.

But I can't have him.

I pull away from him, pushing him away from me.

"Leave me alone. I'm dating Hyoue now. I already saw him this morning and it's official. So please, don't hang on to me. Let me go." The lie slips out of my mouth. I didn't mean to say that lie. Now Hyoue is caught up in this. What am I doing?!

He looks as though I ran over his dog. He's looking at me like I'm the very monster that I know myself to be. But I think that that does it. He doesn't say anything more. He's just staring at me.

I turn from him slowly. Trying to keep myself together, trying to keep my emotions in check. Its hard. I didn't expect for it to be this hard. I didn't expect for him to try and keep me. For him to be so committed to this.

"So that's it huh? You play around with my heart and when you get bored, you throw it away? This is what a relationship is?" He calls out to me. I don't say anything. I keep walking, my heart squeezing painfully with every step. "So this was all just some game to you? Huh? Well fine! You win! Congratulations. You broke my fucking heart." He says quietly, not meaning for me to hear.

But I heard.

I kept walking, trying to keep my head held high. But I didn't want my head to be high. I wanted to crawl and be a part of the earth, because I've done a terrible, terrible thing.

Why didn't I tell him? Why did we break up? What's wrong with me? I've made a terrible, terrible choice. I made the wrong choice, a terribly wrong choice.

I make it home without crying. But as soon as I enter the door. I break down. Tears streaming down my face, my heart pounding. I hate it. I hate that I broke up with him. I barely survived the last one and this one…this one is all me. And to top it off, I have to pretend like I'm doing great, like I'm doing fine.

I slunk my way into my room and collapse on my bed in a fit of tears.

I land on something hard and uncomfortable.

It's a box.

Oh God. They have more pictures. I broke up with him, wasn't that enough?

Sniffling, and wiping the tears on the back of my hand, I open the box, struggling.

There aren't pictures in this box.

There's various brands of pregnancy tests and a note.

_When's the last time you had your period?_

* * *

_Comment's questions, and/or concerns?_


	18. Busted

**Okay, so couple things.**

**Shadow...shadow, shadow, shadow...Shadow. Yes, i am a girl. But I can garuntee you this, if you ever do the naked man infront of anyone, you will go to jail. You might actually get hurt. So please. Please. Don't. Just because it worked for Ted, doesn't mean that it will work for you, or for anyone in real life. I mean, I'm flattered, but seriously man. Just don't. And Congradulations, you win for weirdest review ever.**

**John: I'm sorry about whatever it is you don't like. And if its drama you don't like then I'm sorry about that as well. I hope i can make things better in future chapters to come. **

**Wow, who knew that i had so many male readers. I actually thought i didn't have any. Save for that one person. I actually might be wierd, but i just assumeed that only girls read my fics. who knew. **

**So for the rest of you, please read, review and Enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

.

.

.

_When was the last time you had your period?_

What? Why? Why is this happening?

The last time I had my period? I don't know. I haven't thought about it! I've been too wrapped up in other stuff to even think about my period. How would they kno_w _about my cycle?

How did they get in my house?

My eyes widens as my heart races. This box was in my house. In my bedroom. They somehow got into my house.

How?

Oh God. This isn't happening. This is not happening. I'm no longer safe in my own home. What if they are still here?

I bite my lip, my heart racing, as I tip toe to my bathroom, my blood rushing loudly in my ears. I place my hand on the door, lightly applying pressure as I gently push it out of the way. The bathroom door swings open slowly and I look around. There isn't anyone there.

I release a gush of air as I turn away from my bathroom, my head swarming and my chest moving rapidly.

There's a noise at the front of the house.

My stomach plummets to the ground as my heart jumps into my throat.

They're still here. They're still in my house. My heart races as I contemplate what to do. Call the police. That's what I need to do. I need to call the police.

I look around my room for my phone. I can't find it anywhere. Where could I have put it? There's someone in my house who's trying to ruin my life and the life of Mr. Kurosaki's-

"_Congratulations. You broke my fucking heart."_

He looked so sad, so broken. I never meant to break his heart. I never meant to hurt him the way that I did.

No, now is not the time to be thinking of that and the fact that it chose this exact moment to pop into my head shows that there is something severely wrong with me. This is a person who's out to get me inside of my house. I don't have any idea who this is, or why they're even here!

Wait, maybe this is a good thing. I can…I can find out who they are! And maybe, if they're not bent on killing me, maybe I can convince them to not exploit the relationship between Mr. Kurosaki and I. Maybe I can convince them not to ruin his life.

I take a deep breath and as quietly as I possibly can make my way to the door of my room. Slowly, I open the door, peeking out through the tiny slit that I made. It isn't big enough to see much. I have to open the door a bit more, so I do. There's a squeak that sounds like an air horn in a large, empty space. I feel as though I'm going to faint.

I wait for a few seconds before I sneak out of my room. I press myself up against the wall of the hallway, trying to quiet my breathing. I'm so scared, I'm afraid that I'm going to pee on myself. My chest moves rapidly. The more I'm thinking about it, the more frighten that I'm becoming. I'm so scared. This is a terrible idea. What if they are a maniac? They broke into my house! They've been taking perverted pictures of me!

NO! NO! I can't do this. I will not do this. I need to get out of here. I need to go get some help!

I rush back to my room, climbing over my bed. I trip over the box and knock out all of the pregnancy tests.

What?

I pick one up. It's empty. There's no test.

I pick up more of them and it's all the same. These are just empty boxes. Why would they send me the tests if they didn't want me to take them? Why are they messing with me? Why would they send me these tests? Is it because they want me to go crazy? Or possibly suffer the humiliation of going to the drug store and buying the test myself?

I hear steps coming towards my room. Whatever they have in store for me I will have to contemplate later.

I throw the tests off of me and I rush to my window opening it. I stick my leg out when my door is swung open.

"Hey Hime, I'm back I was wondering if…what on earth are you doing?" it's my big brother. Its Sora!

Relief so big sweeps through me, I nearly cry.

"Oh Sora, I'm, um…so what were you wondering?" I ask, smiling bringing myself back inside my room. He smiles at me that smile he always does when he sees me doing something peculiar. In fact. That smile actually reminds me of Mr. Kurosaki smile when he sees me.

Mr. Kurosaki…

"_Congratulations. You broke my fucking heart." _

"Orihime." I am snapped out of my thoughts as I look up to my brother. He's not looking at me though. He's looking down at the floor.

At the plethora of pregnancy tests on my floor.

He looks up at me, his eyes wide, wild as anger slowly creeps into them.

"Orihime, what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

Questions, comments and/or Concerns?


	19. Oh God

**Hi, I'm Back! Sorry, I was sick. I was so doped up on painkillers and cough medicine...**

**But i'm back with no crippling dependencies, so lets get to it!**

**Shadow, you can try all of the plays from the playbook. The only thing that will likely happen is that you will go to jail. Sorry, but it's a sad, sad, truth. **

**Alright, so the rest of you, Please, read, review and as usual, Enjoy responsibly!**

* * *

.

.

.

I look at my brother, fear encasing my heart. Oh God, he tests! The tests! Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"Orihime Inoue, you will answer me and you will answer me this instant! What the hell is going on?" He asks me sternly, his voice raising. I blink quickly, my mind is blank, I cannot think of an answer to give him. My heart beats rapidly as I grasp at straws, trying to give him an explanation but not comes to the surface. I can only stare at him, my eyes wide my stomach in my throat. I'm certain that I'm going to vomit.

Oh God! What if I am pregnant?!

"Orihime! Are you just going to…stand there and not answer me? What is going on here?"

"These don't belong to me!" I blurt out. Not the most convincing argument I know, but it's the truth. They don't belong to me. But how can I explain to him that someone broke into our house and left them here for me for some unknown reason other than the fact that I am sleeping with my teacher?

He looks like he doesn't believe me.

"I know it looks bad, it looks really bad, but without me getting too much into detail, you have to trust me on this." Big brother understands right? He'll listen to me right?

He looks at me disbelievingly. He takes a breath and turns from me, running his hands through his hair. He turns back and faces me, his face a mixture of emotions. He turns back. I wish I knew what was going on in his head. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

He turns back to me, his face determined but pained at the same time, like he's doing something that he doesn't want to do. I have a feeling that he's going to ask me a difficult question.

"Orihime…" He starts, looking me in my eyes. He takes another breath as he prepares himself for the question that I know that is going to be difficult for the both of us. "Tell me the truth, the absolute truth, okay?" I nod slowly. Oh, what am I getting myself into?

"Are you…"he closes his eyes, "Are you sexually active?" I inhale sharply. I am stunned although I already knew that this question was coming, it's still shocking to hear it aloud. My heart stutters as I just stare at him.

I can see it in his face. I can see that he wants me to say no. that he wants me to say that I have never had sex before. That I'm still a virgin and that I'm saving myself for my husband and all sorts of other things that will ensure him that I'm a little girl.

I can't look him in the eyes. I can't. If I do and I tell him the truth, then he's going to be disappointed in me. But I can't lie to him either. I'm tired of lying to my big brother, but I can't exactly tell him the truth either. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place and there's no way around it.

"Yes…" I mutter in my silent room. If he made a sound is isn't audible.

"Okay…" he says slowly, his voice is strained as if he's trying to calm himself and think rationally. I'm really grateful for that, because I can't really handle him being angry with me today. In one day, one horrible day, everything in my life has gone horribly wrong. This is literally the worst day of my life. "So you're…sexually active and….from the looks of it, you haven't been…protecting yourself…?" Slowly I nod my head. In an instant he goes from trying to understand to incomprehensibly angry.

"Orihime! What in the world is the matter with you, it's bad enough that you're going off having underage sex, which is dumb in itself, but the fact that you're not being careful about it! Mom had me when she was 16, 16! You're only 16! Are you trying to follow in her footsteps?! You're not ready to have a child, you're not even ready for sex, yet you're doing so unprotected!" He yells and he yells and I have never felt so terrible or so scared in my entire life, I have never seen my brother so angry.

"Not to mention that you could have contracted some sort of disease or God knows what. I thought that I raised you better than that. You're not some common…prostitute on the street, so why are you acting as such?! You put yourself in so much danger!" He stops yelling at me to take a breath, his chest moves rapidly up and down.

I just stare at him although my knees are weak and I just want to collapse in a fit of tears. I feel terrible. I feel as though I've destroyed my life. What am I going to do if I'm pregnant, or if I have some sort of infection? None of those thoughts ever crossed my mind. I'm doomed. Oh God, I'm doomed.

I feel as the tears fall down my face. My life is over, my life is over and all because of…

I can't even think about him because that pains me as well.

My brother looks at me and gives a frustrated sigh and storms out of my room. When my door slams shut, I shuffle to my bed and cry, curling myself in a small ball and just let the day and it's woes take over me.

One day. How could all of this happen in one day, just one day. Yesterday was amazing. And this morning when I woke up, things were good. But everything just went from bad to worse and I don't…I don't know why this is happening to me.

Maybe its karma. It has to be, I know that I've been less than good. I've lied and I've seduced. I've betrayed and I've hurt others. So maybe I deserved this, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I'm not a glutton for pain, for strife or heartache. But I wouldn't know that seeing as how I'm putting myself through such difficulties. I could have told Mr. Kurosaki about the pictures and maybe we wouldn't have broken up. I could've not slept with him at all and whoever is stalking me wouldn't have done any of this to me.

My head hurts too much to consider should've, could've, would've. I just want the pain to end.

.

.

.

It's Monday and my brother is taking me to school. He completely ignored me the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday. When he did finally talk to me, it was to inform me that he will no longer be staying late at work so that he could be at home to monitor me. He's also made me an appointment with a gynecologist and my doctor, both on Wednesday.

Also, until further notice, I am punished.

Strangely enough though, he didn't ask me about the person with whom I was sleeping with. It's odd that he's not curious, or maybe he is curious, but he doesn't want to know. Maybe, not knowing who the guy is that slept with his sister makes it less real for him. Or maybe there's some whole other reason, I don't know, but whatever the reason, I'm grateful.

I leave the car; turning back I give him a small wave. He returns it before driving off. I watch him go. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me. Sighing, I turn and trudge my way into the school building. How am I supposed to face the day with Mr. Kurosaki?

Geez, my life really is in shambles.

I feel someone grab my wrist and pulls me, rather roughly, aside into the janitors closet. Of course, it's Mr. Kurosaki.

My eyes go wide and I look around to see if anyone saw us.

"Don't worry, no one did." He answers the question in my mind. I look up into his eyes and he looks angry. I swallow thickly and compose myself. I have to show him that I'm doing just fine without him and that I'm thriving. Yes, thriving.

"Mr. Kurosaki, it's inappropriate for us to be seen as such."

"It was inappropriate for us to go to the Halloween dance together, and more so, what we did against the grimy wall of the boy's locker room, but I didn't hear you complain then." I blush brightly as I stutter. He smirks, but it's without humor. He leans up against the wall, his arms folded.

I can only nod flustered. "Point taken…but Mr. Kurosaki…we…this…we can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, but it's better if we don't meet like this again."

"Yeah, you said that already and I've decided that I don't believe you." What?

"What?"

"Yeah, you say that you don't love me anymore and that you're into that white hair little shit, but I don't believe that for one second." My heart pound loudly in my ears, I shake my head in rejection of his suspicions. He can't be serious about this.

"I…I…it's true, okay. I have really, really deep feelings for Hyoue. He's nice and kind, and he's had a rough life."

"Really? Has he ever dominated your body? Made you lose control and beg for more?" He grins evilly. I feel a sweat on my brow. I move away from him, against the opposite wall, crossing my arm in front of myself.

"N-no, but he likes me. For me, not just my body. Not just to have sex with me." My heart is pounding so much; I'm starting to get dizzy. He pushes himself off the wall and places a hand above my head, the other he slides down my arm.

"I like you for you and for your body. I worship your body, you of all people know that." Okay, I'm officially dizzy. He leans closer, his hands moving through the strands of my hair, to my chin, grasping ahold of it, forcing me to look up. "Has he ever made your skin flush red, or your knees tremble with weakness?"

He dips his head closer, gently pressing his lips against mines. I close my eyes and allow myself to be swayed by him. I allow him to make my mind go blank with irrational thoughts and behaviors. I allow him to make me feel a way that only he is able to, although it's wrong.

He pulls back and I don't want him to. I want him to stay, to stay with me, forever. But then I grasp ahold of myself and reality comes back, crashing around me.

Gently I push him away from me and I watch as his face falls. I bring my hand up to my still tingling lips and I try to hold back my tears.

I leave the closet without saying anything, without checking to see if anyone saw us.

What on earth have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Questions, Comments, and/or Concerns?


	20. Doctor's Visit

**Hey Guys, long time now see. Well, I'm finally done with all of my finals so in celebration, I have a few chapters for you. Yep, more than one. I hope you like them. **

**Shadow: NO. Just No. Okay. You're weird man. **

**DogEatsRock: I would write a story about them for you, only...I don't know who they are. I would have to do a little research. And you're right, Shadow does have some issues, obviously. **

**So the rest of you, please read, review and enjoy responsibly.**

* * *

/

My big brother is still mad at me. True to his word, he's been home every day since he found out about me and my extracurricular activities. He checks in on me frequently and I have not been allowed outside to even go to the store by myself. I mean, I know what I did was a huge breach of trust, but he doesn't have to treat me like I'm a child.

Although…

This is the most time I've spent with my brother, like ever. In the last two days I've seen more of him than in the past 4 years. He's cooking me dinner, taking me to school and even helping with my homework. I know that I've lost my freedom, but it feels like I've actually gained something.

"Bye Sora," I wave to him outside the car as I tighten my grip on my bright pink messenger bag.

"Don't forget, I'll be back at 12 to take you to your doctor's appointment." I nod and smile at him cheerfully. He smiles back and goes off into the distance.

"Orihime!" I turn to see Hyoue waving at me. Quickly, I rush to his side, looking around for signs of Mr. Kurosaki. Lately he's been having trouble with the word "no" and "break-up". Sometimes I would find myself cornered or pressed up against the wall or in some other compromising position. If I was being honest with myself, I would say that I lived for those moments, always wanting him and waiting for him.

But then I am reminded of those pictures and the fact that someone is watching us and I know that we can never be. I would rather us not be together than someone exposing us. But the other day when class let out he grabbed me and nearly had me up against the chalkboard of the classroom. If not for Mr. Ishida, I probably would have compromised myself.

"Hi Hyoue, how are you today?" I stop a few feet in front of him and lift my eyebrows. He's in uniform. It's rumpled and it looks as though he's been in a fight, but he's in uniform.

"I love, how the first thing out of your mouth is about me. You're a real doll, you know that right?" He drapes his arm around me and pulls me along behind him. "But I have something to ask of you. Orihime, there's obviously something that's between us and-"

"Hyoue! Hyoue! Come here, we got it!"

"Wait right here." He says sternly, halting our movement. I watch as he crosses the area in front of the school. He and the boys that called him disappear behind the school. What is going on with Hyoue?

I feel myself being grab, my mouth covered with a gloved hand as I'm being pulled and shoved down to the ground. My heart is racing and my head hurts from hitting the ground. I look up at my assailant and it's the boy that was beat up by Hyoue last week. There's a fading bruise surrounding his eye and his lip is still healing. He looks angry.

"Tell your boyfriend that I want my money back or I'm going to mess up his pretty little girlfriend."

"What?" I don't know what, or who he's talking about. He looks so angry; his hand squeezes around my neck.

"I'm not fucking kidding around here; I had to borrow that money from someone you don't want to borrow money from. I need it back."

"But my boyfriend…" I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore….He must mean Hyoue. "Wait; is this about that fight last week? Hyoue said that he won a bet. Was it you're money the reason why you guys were fighting?"

"Listen Orihime, I don't want to have to hurt you, you're a real nice girl, but if I don't get that money than…"

"Please, let's talk about this, if you're in trouble than we can do something about it." He releases my neck and gets off me.

"Just make sure your boyfriend know that I'm serious about my money, or there will be hell to pay." He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks away. I reach up and grab ahold of my neck, rubbing the tender area. I get off the ground and dust myself off.

Oh Hyoue, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Orihime!" I turn and see Tatsuki running to me. She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the school. "Come on, what are you doing just standing around? We have to get going, class is about to start!"

I look back at the spot where I was manhandled. What is going on in this school and why is Hyoue involved.

.

.

.

I sit in the Doctor's office and wait patiently for my name to be called. I leaf through the magazine that was on the table for my pleasure, but I'm having a hard time focusing on it. It's not because of the weirdness that happened earlier when I was threatened and found out that Hyoue was in some sort of…I don't even know what you'll call it.

It's not even the fact that there's someone out there that knows about the secret affair that I had with my teacher. That they've been watching us have sex and taking pictures of us. Or even that they somehow found their way into my home and left a box full of empty pregnancy tests on my bed and the fact that I was caught by my brother and he now knows about my sexual activity.

It's not even the fact Mr. Kurosaki wasn't in class today, most likely to do a midterm, as it is the season from them.

No, the reason I can't focus is because I'm in the doctor's office. For my pregnancy test.

This thought been lingering in my mind ever since the stalker left the tests in my room. What if I'm actually pregnant? We haven't been using birth control, I don't think it ever crossed either of our minds In fact, I'm pretty sure that childbirth was the furthest thing from our minds when we were getting dirty.

I can't be pregnant, I just can't. I always hoped for children to be in my future but this is too early, this is too soon. If I'm pregnant…my life is going to…my life is going end. I can't be a mother, I just can't I don't even know how to be a mom. I can't be pregnant, I just can't.

"Orihime…" I look up at my brother, my heart racing. The more I think about it, the more scared I become. What if I'm pregnant? My whole life is totally going to be ruined. I can't be pregnant. I can't be a mom.

He smiles reassuringly, reaching over and grabs my hand. "Are you nervous?" He asks me. I nod my head honestly. "Don't be, everything is going to work out fine okay?" I nod my head. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. "And I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday. I reacted wrong. No matter what the outcome is, we're going to get through this together, okay?"

I bit my lip and nod my head. He pulls me into a hug over the seats and I feel some relief seep into me. My big brother, he always knows what to do. Everything will be alright, everything will be fine.

"Inoue, Orihime?" the nurse calls from door leading to the doctor's office. My brother and I both stand and move towards the back. I turn and ask my brother to stay out here in the waiting room. I don't want him to come back with me. I would much rather do this alone.

He nods understandingly. "Okay, I'll just be right here, okay?" I nod and follow the nurse as she leads me to my room.

"Alright just sit there and the doctor will be in in a moment to check you out, okay?" I nod and sit on the cushioned table? Bed? What do you call these things? I never know.

I look around the florescent lit room with the pale blue walls that dons flowers along the edges. I guess it's your standard room. There's cabinets, a trash can, a sink, a little bucket for used needles, a box of gloves. A stand for the computer, a small black and silver stool on wheels for the doctor, two small chairs against the wall for the visitors and a window.

The door opens and in comes the doctor.

"Okay, sorry for my tardiness, Hi I'm-"

"Mr. Kurosaki?!"

"Orihime?" He looks stunned for a moment until a smile crosses his face. He closes the door, looking a bit too happy. What is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

He moves over next to me, mere centimeters separating us. He lifts a hand and runs it through my hair, lingering against the side of my face. I look up into those brown eyes and I wanted to get lost. But...

"Sometimes I put in time here for my internship. What are you doing here? Someone got the sniffles?" He teases, grabbing my chart and looking at it.

Oh God NO!

"Mr. Kurosaki…" What? What am I going to say?

His face drops and his eyes fills with some unreadable emotion. He looks up at me, his jaw set and his eyes hard with that unreadable emotion.

"You're pregnant?"


	21. Timer

"You're pregnant?" He asks me, his voice strained with emotion.

"No! I'm not. Or maybe I am. I don't know, that's why I'm here, for a test."

"When's the last time you had your period?"

"I don't know, it seems like so long ago! But maybe it was last month, maybe it just didn't come this month…I don't know, okay? I'm so confused and scared and what if I am? Oh man, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm only sixteen. I know that I lied down like a woman, but I'm not ready to be a mom. Oh God! What am I going to do?" I'm panicking. I know it. I'm panicking in front of him. But I can't help it. What if I'm pregnant?

"Orihime, Orihime, calm down, okay?" He grabs my hands and my chin, forcing me to look at him. His eyes are calm and reassuring. I take deep breaths and calm my heart. I can feel tears fall out of my eyes and my head spins. "Listen, okay? Everything is going to be okay. You are not alone in this. I am as much to blame in all of this as you are. In fact, I'm more to blame because I know better. Anything could've gone wrong with this. You are the only girl that I've didn't use protection with, and that in itself is strange, I mean, I should've been extra careful with you, seeing as how you're in high school and it's illegal. But that's beside the point. Mistakes were made, but it's all going to be fine, alright?" I sniffle and he uses the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears on my face.

I nod and grab ahold of his hand, keeping it to my face. I know. It's the wrong thing to do when I'm trying to wan myself off of him, but I can't. Not at this time, I need him.

So I hold on to him. I wrap my hands around him. I pull him close and I allow for myself to devour him. To cover his lips with my own and drink him in. Our tongues meet and mingle and my thighs clutch tightly around his body.

He takes control, his hand moves to the back of my body and press me closer to him. I clutch him, feeling his heartbeat and breathing in nothing but him. It's not long before I feel him pressing into me through his pants and I want nothing more than for him to take me right here right now. But the thought of pregnancy looms over me and the fact that my brother is outside waiting for me kills the mood.

I separate from him, blushing my heart pounding like that of a jackhammer. I bit my lips which have become sore and look at him.

"Shouldn't you…um…give me the test?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah. Sorry, kind of,…forgot there. Lost my train of thought. Um…so we can take the urine test or the blood test if you'd feel more comfortable?"

"I'll take the urine test." I tell him meekly.

"Alright, I'll go and grab it." he straightens himself up and clears his throat. He winks at me as he leaves the room.

Thank God that Sora didn't come back here with me. Otherwise, that would have been awkward. I mean, making out with the doctor? I'm sure that he wouldn't have approved.

But more than that, I feel relieved about this. About my situation. I mean, maybe it's just the high that I'm on from kissing him like a man who's been in the desert for a few weeks would kiss a bottle of water. But I'm feeling like I can actually do this whole pregnancy thing. I mean, it's not as scary as it was before. Before when my whole life was totally going to be in ruins.

But now, with my brother's help and with the help of Mr. Kurosaki. I mean, he is the father and all. I'm sure he'll be a great dad, and my brother, once he gets over the fact that I slept with my teacher on more than one occasion, and was pregnant by him. Oh, and I'm sure Tatsuki would…

What am I saying? If I have a child, my life is going to be ruined, Mr. Kurosaki is going to go to jail and my brother will never going to forgive me.

The door opens and he is back, looking relaxed and not bothered at all. He waves the test at me. I immediately feel relaxed. Why is it when he's here that I'm not stressing about the pregnancy, but when he's gone I'm a total and complete mess?

"Alright, so I just need you to pee on this stick, and in 10 minutes it'll tell us if you're with our love child or not." I frowned at him and he raises his hand in surrender. "Sorry, it was a bad joke. But you look like you can use a pick me up. So…" he reaches into the pocket of his lab coat, and pulls out a wrapped red bean paste cake. My stomach growls and my eyes widen.

"Oh man, I think I'm in love," I mutter to myself unable to peel my eyes off the cake.

"Oh no, not until," he hands me the test, "you pee on the stick." I frown at him, taking the test. "The bathroom is down the hall on the left. It has a sign." He helps me down of the table and I leave the room, not before sticking my tongue out at him.

I know that I'm not ready to be a mom, and I know that I'm definitely not ready to face all the drama that will come with deciding what to do next if it turns out that I'm pregnant. But there's one thing that I am certain of.

I love him. I honestly and sincerely love him. I don't think that it's possible to love him more.

But there's that whole, I broke up with him and the stalker. Jeez, my life is so complicated. Why is my life so complicated? Why couldn't I have just fallen in love with a normal, guy in my class? No, I had to fall for my teacher.

It's times like these when I sincerely wish that I was a normal girl.

.

.

.

I stare at him.

He stares at me.

I continue to stare at him.

He's still staring at me.

I wipe at a bead of sweat along my brow.

Waiting for the results of this test is forever taking. These past minutes have been the longest of my entire 16 years of life. I'm going to go crazy waiting for the test. I need to take my mind off of it.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks me, looking completely serious. I am taken aback by his change in demeanor and seriousness. I nod my head, blinking. "Where…where do we stand right now? I mean, if you aren't pregnant, if you are what would be our relationship status?"

Oh man. I look away from him. I don't know how to answer him. I mean, truthfully, I haven't thought about our relationship, and whenever I did it was that we weren't in a relationship anymore. I don't know how to think about us being in a relationship anymore.

I know that I want to be in a relationship with him. I love him and I just want to be with him, I just want every piece of him.

But life doesn't work out that way. You can't always end up with the one that you want. Things like age and the law sometimes get in the way. Sometimes you're just not good for each other, and although there's plenty of love. Mr. Kurosaki and I…we just won't work. There are too many things against us.

The huge one being that there's a stalker somewhere following us.

But I don't know. I could be pregnant. And truth be told, I don't want to go through this alone. I don't want to go through this without him. I need him, I do.

I open my mouth, trying to formulate my thoughts on us and what's going happen when the timer dings to alert us to the results of the test.

Ding, ding, ding, goes the timer.


	22. Screwed

"Hey Hyoue, can I talk to you for a moment?" I call over to him. Its lunch time and we're sitting on the roof. He skipped the first half of school and I'm surprised to see him here. Although, it shouldn't surprise me too much, he shows up to school whenever he wants to. This time he's out of uniform. It makes me wonder as to why he was wearing uniform that Wednesday.

He nods and he says something to the guy that he was eating lunch with. He stands and makes his way over to me, a large smile on his face.

"Orihime. What happened to you Wednesday? I thought I told you to wait for me, and when I came back, you had left."

"Oh, that was like two days ago, I'm surprised that you remembered." He cocks his head to the side.

"I always remember when it comes to you. Which reminds me, there's something that I wanted to tell you. Now, there's obviously something between you and I."

"Hyoue, can it possibly wait? There's something really important that I have to tell you." This has taken over my mind and it's been eating me alive ever since I found out that I wasn't pregnant. After that was taken off my plate I've been worried nonstop about Hyoue and that boy who's obviously going through some stuff. I don't want either of them hurt.

Hyoue looks at me and nods. He grabs my hand and he leads me away to a secluded area on the side of the entrance to the building. He leans up against the wall and looks at me, a small smirk on his face.

"Let me find out that you just wanted to get me alone Orihime."

"Hyoue, that guy that you fought last week, I think he's in some sort of trouble."

"Sorry babe, you're going to have to be a bit more specific, I've fought a lot of guys." He shrugs.

"The guy from class 2E. I don't remember his name, but he said that the money you took from him, he says that he borrowed from someone, and from the sound of it, it was someone dangerous. He threatened me and told me-"

"Wait, he threatened you?" He pushed off the wall, his eyes holding fury. Oh boy.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, he just said to tell you-"

"No, Orihime, don't gloss over it. Did that asshat put his hands on you?"

"Just my neck, listen Hyoue-"

"Your neck? The hell?" He stalks off from me, his fists balled tightly at his side. Oh man.

"Hyoue, please listen to me." I try to grab his hand, but he evades me. No. This is not what I wanted at all. I just wanted to help the poor guy, now it seems that Hyoue is going to fight him.

I hear the door slam shut. I move from the side of the entrance and follow him.

"Hyoue. Hyoue!" I call out to him. He's moving so fast and he's so angry, I don't think that he can hear me. I rush down the stairs as fast I possibly can. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone hiding in the stairwell. I slow down to look at them.

I see a bright flash of light and they bolt as I'm temporarily blinded. Was that a camera? Oh my God, is that the stalker?

I blink furiously and try to follow them. They make a sharp left into a classroom. It takes a few moments, but I see the class that they ducked into and it's full. There's many students in the class and none of them seem out of the ordinary.

Crab cakes!

I was so close. I was so close, I don't understand. Why, why is this happening?! Why were they taking pictures of me in the first place?

But no, Brightside, Brightside. Oh! At least now I know that they attend my school. Since they go to my school, they're not an adult so I can reason with them, yes?

Then again, they are stalking me and have been taking pictures of me and Mr. Kurosaki, so maybe they're not as reasonable as I might think.

.

.

.

Oh man, today was a really exhausting day. Too much has been happening to me lately, this whole week has be more than terrible, thank God it's Friday and Thank God it's after school. My week is over and finally, finally, I can rest and put this whole mess behind me.

I collapse on the couch, smiling. Peace and relaxation. That all I want. I can't wait.

"Orihime, you're home. Great, go ahead and get dressed." My big brother comes from the back, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt.

"Get dressed? For what? "

"Tonight is the parent teacher conference, remember? I told you that I was going. Get ready, it starts at five, it's already four."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why me, why cloud in the sky why?! I've had enough emotional drama to last me, literally a lifetime. The absolute last thing that I need is for my brother to meet Mr. Kurosaki. To meet the man that I feelings for, yet don't know the status of our relationship. To meet the man that I've been have, insane unprotected sex with and a pregnancy scare.

"Big brother, I'm really tired, is it possible that we don't go. I've had a really rough week and I'm just tired." He looks at me and thinks for a moment.

"Okay, I understand, this week was emotionally stressful. For the both of us. Say, how about I order you some Chinese? That always cheers you up." I nod excitedly. Yes, we're not going. "I'm going to leave the money on the table."

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you don't have work?"

"I don't. I'm still going to go and meet your teachers. You don't have to come, but I've been looking forward to meeting your teachers."

A scenario of my brother meeting Mr. Kurosaki and then the world exploding crosses my mind. He meeting him on his own is ten times worse than him meeting him with me. Oh lord.

"On the other hand. It's only going to be about two hours, so why not join you, we can go for Chinese afterwards." I rush out, standing and making my way to my room quickly to change out of my uniform. NO, it is absolutely not possible that my brother meets my almost baby daddy without me.

If I really listen to myself, I kind of sound like those poor girls on teen mom. I can't. I don't want Tatsuki to think of me as a reality whore. She wouldn't be my friend if I became that.

Why am I thinking about T.V when my life is in shambles? What in the world is wrong with me?

I sneeze a few times, feeling dizzy.

Quickly, I am dressed and we leave our home, in direction of my school.

Hopefully, this night goes smoothly.

.

.

.

The school is swarming with parents and the solemn faces of my peers being ushered around from classroom to classroom as they make nice with the teachers. The smell of coffee and store bought cookies are strong in the air. Various conversations fill the space as we squeeze past other parents to my various classes.

I try and take him to all of my other teachers, hoping that he doesn't notice that we're skipping over homeroom and biology. Just when I think that I'm safe, he brings up the fact that we haven't been to either of those classes.

I internally kick myself, and pull on my ponytail nervously. My brother graduated Tokyo University Business College top of his class. Of course it's going to take a bit more than clever touring around the school to make him forget about my main class.

I sight and lead him to Mr. Kurosaki's class. As to be expected there's a gaggle of women surrounding him, asking questions about him rather than his class and their children. I would make a liar out of myself if I was to say that I wasn't jealous.

I convince big brother to wait here away from all of the other parents as we wait out their questions, however, big brother needs to go to the bathroom, so it's just me here. He sees me and he detangles himself from his group and makes his way towards me.

"I'm sorry ladies. Um…if you have any more questions regarding my class or your students, my email address is on the syllabus." The women whine sadly, but they shuffle themselves out, some of them giving me sneers. Why? Why would they do that? As far as they are concerned, I'm a student and he's my teacher and there's nothing going on between us.

Although that is far from the truth.

Or is it?

"Hey you, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight?" he smiles. No matter how many times I see them, I'm never going to not get butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him smile.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to come actually but…" I trail off, looking at the ground blushing. I shouldn't be flirting with him. Not here anyway. Not with so many parents and students walking around. Not to mention, my brother.

"Yeah, say, you never did answer my question that day in the office. In fact, you kind of have been avoiding me." I swallow thickly and nod. I didn't answer his question, because I still don't know what to say. Yeah, I want him and I want to be with him. But there's that stalker.

You know what? No. No more secrets. I mean no more secrets with him. He really made me feel calm and not so much on edge about that pregnancy scare, and my hair is falling out and I'm feeling sick and nauseous every time I think about that stalker. No more. I'm going to tell him. I have to tell him. And maybe we can work something out from there.

But this whole trying to stay away from him deal, it's not working.

"Mr. Kurosaki…about us…the reason that I broke up with you is-"

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki?" I turn to see my brother entering the classroom. Ichigo eyes widens in surprise.

"Sora Inoue…is that you?"

"Oh man, it is you, how have you been? How's medical school?"

What is going on here?

"Great, I'm doing fine, I'm just teaching as a side job. What are you doing here?"

"This is my sister? Remember I told you that I was taking care of her?"

"Wait, she's your sister?"

"Yeah, this is my little sister. What are the odds?"

Oh fuck me.


	23. First Time

**Okay so, here you guys go. I hope to write another chapter before christmas in case you guys are just dying to know how Sora and Ichigo know eachother. But it's cold outside so hope this keeps you warm. Also, that song, you know Baby It's Cold Outside, does it not just scream Date rape? I mean, that song is terrible. Catchy, but terrible. don't believe me? Look up the lyrics. **

**Oh and Okay so AIKO finished the picture to this story. With your Permission Aiko, i would like to make it the cover art of this story. I did see and I though i left a comment. I probably didn't but i will go back and do so. And if you guys want to see it just look up Aiko 19921993 in Google and you'll find her. I'm so freaking happy! Yay! **

**Okay, so please read, review and enjoy responsibly!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Two months earlier…**

"Mr. Kurosaki, please. Can we talk about what happened?" I beg him, my face burning red and my heart pounding. Yeah, I came on to him and yeah, I almost lost my virginity to him on the floor of my kitchen. And yeah, I begged him to take it, to take me and I did some other things about which I'm ashamed of. But I've never wanted anybody like I wanted him. I've never wanted anything like I wanted him. It's crazy, there's just something about him that makes me want to get lose and go crazy. There's something about that make me want to be a different person, that makes me not who I am.

I've never had sex, I've never even been kissed or touched the way he touched me that night, but I loved it. I want to feel that way again. I want to feel alive and on fire. I want my heart to face and for my body to feel good all over. I want that. I want him.

"Listen Inoue. That night was a mistake I will never make again. You are a child, I am an adult, and let's not forget that I'm your teacher. In no way will I ever touch you again, understand?" He tells me, stacking his papers, not looking at me. I bit my lower lip and look around the abandoned classroom. This is taking all of the courage that I have inside me. And every time he says no it's like a piece of my confidence is being destroyed. Granted, he's telling me no because of our age difference and the fact that I'm his student. But that's not enough for me. It will never be enough.

Only yes will do.

"I understand that you said that. But Mr. Kurosaki…I believe that there was something between us…something that I felt and that I know you felt as well. We have chemistry…if not in our hearts, then definitely in our bodies." He slams his hands on the desk and growls at me making me tremble in fear.

"Why is it that you cannot accept no as an answer? Are you going to continue to pester me? I can get an restraining order against you, what do you think your parents will think of that?"

"I don't know what they would think to be honest. I haven't seen my parents since I was three. I live with my brother. He takes care of me. And he works late all of the time, tonight, he's not coming home until 11."

He turns and he looks at me strangely. Its like he's in pain and confused and angry all at the same time. I blush brightly and look away. I know I'm being a pest and I know that I'm being unlike myself. But I can't just let him get away.

"Okay, little girl let me tell you exactly what will happen. We will have sex, you and your emotions will get involved, I won't care because I don't do relationships, especially with students, we will get found out. I will get arrested. People will know my name and not because I'm a great doctor which will never happen because I will be kicked out of school and lose my scholarship and will be unable to get a decent job or home because I will have to alert everyone that I'm a registered pedophile. I will have to move back home with my jackass of a father who will spend the reminder of his life asking me about the child that I slept with. You, after about a year of interviews, will go on with the rest of your life, and I will just be a very, very distant memory. Do you understand? The only loser in this equation is me. So no, I will not sleep with you."

I swallowed thickly as I look into his smoldering brown eyes. I heard all of what he's told me and I have also considered those consequences. But it won't come to that. It will never come to that. I won't fall in love. We won't get caught.

"Just once, okay? Just once will be enough. I promise, I will never bother you again. I won't fall in love, we will never be found out because it will only happen once."

He looks at me and shakes his head sadly. "No Inoue. Now, you are a really beautiful girl, why don't you find someone your own age. You'll be able to do so. You'll have you're pick of the liter. You don't need me to corrupt you."

I shake my head sadly, knowing that I'm getting nowhere, my confidence officially shot. "There's no one out there like you." I said quietly, mostly to myself. I gather my things, I have to get home and stew in my embarrassment by myself. "I'm sorry for bothering you." I told him, bowing. I quickly left the classroom, hurrying home.

I can't believe that I just embarrassed myself so horribly in front of my teacher. What in the world was I thinking, begging him to have sex with me? Oh God, I feel like such an idiot! I'm a grade A Dunce! How pathetic I must have seen.

How am I ever supposed to face him again? I have class with him, he's my teacher! Of all of the people to crush on…

I enter my home and close the door quietly. I lean against it and bury my burning face in my hands. I don't think things through. I'm going to be embarrassed for as long as he works there. He's going to always think of me as the girl that threw herself on him. Oh God, what if he thinks that I'm some sort of slut?

"Why Orihime? Why must you be so stupid, stupid, stupid?" I ask myself, hitting my head. It's really the entire aliens fault. They're the ones that made me want to sleep with him. That made my crush on him so unbearable that I had to throw myself on him.

I push off the door and trudge to the couch, turning on the T.V, burying my face in a pillow. I might just have to skip school tomorrow to save face.

.

.

.

I wake to the sound of knocking on my door. I jerk awake and grab my phone to read the time. It was 8 and I had several missed calls from Tatsuki. That must be her at the door right now. Sleepily, I arise from the couch and wipe the sleep from my eyes.

I answer the door and there's Mr. Kurosaki, standing there and staring at me with such intensity and ferocity. I can't breathe. He's here. He's actually here. I just stare at him, unable to breathe, unable to process any form of information other than the fact that he's standing here, at my door.

"I really shouldn't be here." He states calmly, his eyes dark and dangerous. I nod in agreement. "You don't understand, I'm breaking many rules and laws just by being here, on your doorstep." Once again, I nod. I can only pay attention to the movement of his moist lips and not the words that they are forming. "You said only once…right?"

My heart pounds in my chest as excitement build inside me. My breathing becomes rapid and shallow. Thoughts are running rampant in my brain. Slowly, I nod my head.

He gives me a short nod. "Good," is his answer before he is upon me, grabbing my shoulder and my face, holding me close to him as his tongue slides past my teeth against my tongue igniting feelings in my stomach, in my body in general. I grab his arms to brace myself, moving backwards as he advanced. Faintly I hear the sound of the door slamming shut.

We stand in the middle of the room as he dominates my mouth, his hands roaming around my body, igniting fires, raising my body temperature. I try to match the movement of his mouth, match the dominance that he's exerting over my body, but it's too much and I'm too inexperience. I just settle for clutching on to his arms for dear life.

He releases my shoulder and his hand travels down to my butt. He leans over me and lifts me up. My legs instantly wraps around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my body as close to him as I possibly can.

He moves slowly, not removing his mouth from my own, feeling his way through my apartment, rounding the corner slowly. It's thrilling to be moving with no sense of direction. Or maybe it's because I'm making out with my teacher and if we're caught it would be the end of us both.

He makes it to my bedroom and kicks the door open. I vaguely wonder how he knew it was my room, but it's probably because it has my name on the door. He shuffles to my bed and drops me. I bounce slightly, and look up at him, wanting him like I've never wanted anything in my entire life. He rushes to unbuckle his belt and pants and unbutton his shirt.

I decide to follow suit and I unbutton my shirt. My skin is hot and flushed, my head swarms with feelings and emotions and I can't grasp any one thought. Now that it's happening, that its really happening, I feel a thread of fear. This fear is made up of three parts; losing my virginity, not being good at it because it's my first time, and the fact that this may be a huge mistake and something horrible might happen.

But I want this more that I'm afraid of this happening, so I shove that fear aside and I sit up so that my shirt falls off of my body. He's upon me again, his hand tangled in my long, reddish, orange hair. He pushes me back on the bed, climbing atop me, kissing my mouth, face and neck. I remove my mouth from his, gasping for air. He devours my neck, his hands roaming lower and lower on my body. He grabs my thighs and wraps them around his underwear clad body.

I can feel him pressing hotly against my core. I can feel the dampness in my underwear as my crotch throb painfully to be touched. He grinds himself against me. My mouth opens partially and a moan escapes my mouth. My nails dig into his back as this is something that I never before experienced.

He bites my neck hard and sucks gently on the flesh. It's painful but it feels good immediately after. He continues to do this moving down my bite, leaving bright red painful marks against my skin. When he arrives at my breasts, he slides a hand around to my back and expertly unclasps the bra. My breasts are freed and he continues his method of biting and sucking on the flesh. When he does to my breast the shock of it is so startling, I release a small cry of pain.

I can feel him smiling into my flesh and he ignores the pain of which he just caused. He continues down my body, moving over my stomach, dipping his tongue in my navel. The muscles in my thighs clench so tightly as an overwhelming wetness fills my groin. He licks the area below my belly button. My hands moves to his hair and I knot them, pulling and tugging as my body moves to its own accord.

He shifts his body as he moves lower. I feel cold from the lack of heat that was coming from his body and the ministrations against my groin. He spreads my thighs apart and tugs on my underwear. At the last minute he decides not to pull them down.

He slips his hands underneath my thigh and places his hot lips against my thigh. He licks my inner thigh, going up and down and hot, wet methodical strokes, coating my entire inner thigh in his hot saliva. He releases that thigh and does the same to the opposite. I'm afraid that I might go insane. He's so close to my special area and it's screaming out for attention.

Suddenly, he places his mouth on my underwear clad core and I give a silent cry of ecstasy. I was not expecting such a feeling, such a action. I can feel his tongue running up and down my slit. My eyes roll to the back of my head as my mouth releases a sound unlike that of a human person.

He captures the cloth of my underwear in his teeth, and he pulls them down. He slightly bit my core but it felt so amazing that I couldn't complain. Once my underwear were far enough down my thighs, he pulls them down the rest of the way with his hands.

He moves up my body, his hot hand running over every dip and rise of my body. I tremble beneath him, shivering and shaking in deep convulsions as he destroys every nerve in my entire body. He moves back to my mouth, giving me painfully hot kisses, his hand holding on to my face tightly.

His hands moves down and removes my skirt, the only remaining piece of clothing that was on my body. Now I'm completely naked beneath his body. Beneath his hot, hard body. My breathing is rapid and my body feels as though it needs something, I need it so desperately that I'm about to go insane. I feel him remove his boxers and I'm able to feel his member hot and hard against my thighs. I'm so ready for this, I'm so excited. I wrap my arms around his neck and covers his mouth with my own. His hot hands clutch my hips tightly, he nestles himself between my thighs.

He enters me albit quickly and I'm not ready for the feeling. It hurts as I feel something inside me breaks. It hurt, but the pain is fleeting. But I feel so stretched apart, so full, so utterly complete. I've never, in my life, ever felt anything like this.

He stills inside me. He looks up at me with horror on his face, beads of sweat dots along his forehead. "What the fuck?" he mutters, looking into my eyes. "Inoue…are you a fucking virgin?" he asks me, his voice strained and raw.

I nod slowly, my face burning, my body aching with desire.

He pulls out of me abruptly, and I feel so empty and hollow inside.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?!" he roars at me. I don't know how to answer him. Is it wrong that this only excites me further, that his anger only makes me want him more?

"This isn't some game! Holy fuck, I just fucking took your virginity! I just fucking took a fucking child's viriginty! Holy fuck! I'm going to fucking Jail!" He stands up and paces my room, running his hands through his hair. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you were a fucking virgin?!" he yells at me.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. In retrospect, it would have been a good idea to tell him. "I'm really sorry, but…you already didn't want to…and if you knew that I was a virgin…I thought that you wouldn't have ever said yes."

"You're damn straight. You know how much of a monster this makes me?! I'm fucking sick. That's what I am. I'm sick."

"I don't think you're sick." I tell him quietly. I pull my knees up to my chest. I feel severely unsatisfied and disappointed. I feel as though I'm going to cry. I want to cry. I really want to cry, but I don't want to cry in front of him.

He sighs and looks at me.

"Okay…here's what we're going to do. We're going to finish this. And when we're done. This never happened and this will never, happen again…do you understand?" he booms at me. I nod eagerly. I don't care the reasons; I don't care what happens afterwards.

He moves to me and he's kissing me again. He's all over me, devouring me as I drink him in like an alcoholic. His hands moves down to my thighs and he's rough with me. He conveys his anger with me through his movements.

He pushes my thighs open and slowly insert himself inside me. Slowly I feel him fill me up, stretching me wider and wider until it hurt. He grunts and groans quietly. He pulls out slowly and the emptiness begins to fill me again until he reenters. He keeps moving slowly inside me, grinding up against me, the sounds of our wet love making…well, I guess it's not love making since there's no love involved. The sounds of our having sex? Fills the room. My moans and groans, the subtle squeak of my bed, the light almost inaudible sounds of his grunts.

He moves faster and harder inside me and the friction begins to drive me insane. I began to make small cries of ecstasy. His hands clutch tighter and tighter to my body and I'm unable to think, unable to form coherent thought. I just cry and beg him to move faster and harder. I repeat his name over and over, it becomes my mantra.

Something happens. It feels as though a dam inside bursts free as something and wet comes gushing out of me. I cry out as it becomes increasing painful to even attempt to think to move. He keeps moving inside me, slowly until I feel something hot shoot out of him, mingling with my own juices.

He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.

"We are never doing this again." he muttered to me in my hair. I can only nod in agreement.

* * *

Questions, comments, and/or concerns?


	24. Dreams

Hi guys, I"m back. But not really.

Okay, so here's what happened:

On the morning of Christmas, my computer crashed and i lost all of my data and stuff and also, it wasn't, isn't useable because it won't turn on. SO, until my uncle fixes it, or until i get a new one, Update will be rare and far in between. I'm totally sorry about that, however, it's out of my hands. I know, i know, how did this little number come about ? Well I'm borrowing my sister computer so yeah, bing, bang, boom goes the diamante. But there are some grammatical errors and what not because her computer is weird and i don't like it.

Also, why i didn't get a chapter out to you soon was, on Christmas my best friend was in a horrible accident. She was messed up big time becasue she fell asleep at the wheel. I couldn't find the inspiration to write because i was afraid that i might lose her forever. She's fine, and she's getting better, so no worries.

One more thing before i go, The new Cover art was specifically designed for this story by aiko19911993, look her up on Google on devantART. Is it not the stuff of awesomeness? Right? okay, so It's wonderful to be writing again. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter despite the errors.

So please, read, review and enjoy responsibly!

* * *

What did I do? What could I have possibly done in my life that has so unlucky? What did I do in my previous life which makes me suffer so much in this one?

My heart pounds loudly in my chest as I feel the floor beneath me begin to crumble. I'm teetering on and off the edge here. I'm going to fall and I'm going to hit the ground hard. This is just impossibly too much. It is.

They are talking animatedly to one another and I can't concentrate on a word that they are saying. I can't hear them over the blood rushing through my head and the pounding of my heart. I swear I'm starting to see more of them. I feel the cold sweat break out, and my mouth becomes impossibly dry. I shake my head to get myself together. I have to. If it looks like something is wrong then big brother would find out and things would only get worse for me.

"So…how do you guys know…each other?" I interject. Big brother looks at me, smiling.

"I was this guy's senior in high school and again in college."

"He really helped me out during those times. Gave me lots of encouragement. I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for him."

"Hey, it was all you. I didn't really do much. But wow, you're really doing it. What, two more years until you're interning at the hospital?"

"Yep. That's when I'm going to move to Tokyo full time. So…"

"You sure have a lot on you're plate."

"Not as much as you did. You were going to school, interning, and raising your sister."

"Well, she's a really good kid, she was practally raising herself. Say, have you spoken to whatsherface recently?"

Mr. Kurosaki frozen, his face became tight as he looked at my brother. I cocked my head to the side. This is something that I would like to know about? Did he have a girlfriend before me? I remember him mentioning once but…

"No. I…I haven't spoken to her since freshman year." He looks away, his face almost sad.

Ouch. That hurts.

I look away as well, unable to take the clear longing and pain on his face, unable to not be unaffected by it.

There's an awkward silence. But I don't want to fill it. I want to know more about his past, but again I'm afraid of it. I'm afraid that he's not over it. That he's not over her, whomever she is. The fact that she still has a hold over his heart, even after all of these years makes me feel as though I'm unable to compete, unable to compare.

"So…is there anyone new then?"

My heart races as I look up at him, at the same time he looks at me, but only for a moment before meeting the eyes of my brother.

"Well…there's this one girl, she's a bit younger than me, but she's very mature and insanely beautiful." My face becomes as red as a tomato. My heart is literally going into over drive. I can hardly breathe. He's talking about me. He's talking about me.

"I bet she is. Where did you meet her?"

"At school. Recently actually. We've been seeing each other on and off, but I'm hoping for something a bit more stable." His eyes meets mines briefly and I look away. What is he doing? "But she told me that she's seeing someone else. Which is…exactly what whatsherface told me when she broke up with me, if you remember?"

"Yeah...and once again, I'm sorry about that. If I hadn't introduced them-"

"No, it wasn't your fault. She just loved playing games, and I was just one of them. How would you have possibly known that?"

"Well, what about this new girl? Is the thing with the other guy serious?"

"It's not." They both look at me, surprise coloring their faces. Why, oh why did I open my big fat mouth? But I can't close it now.

"It's not serious…as a girl I would know…you're a really amazing person Mr. Kurosaki. I'm sure she's madly in love with you, she's just being a coward about something…and I'm certain that she's really sorry if she's hurt you…she doesn't know much about your past…so she hurt you without knowing and she feels terrible about it."

He opens his mouth to respond but my brother beats him to the punch, startling me. I had forgotten that he was even there.

"You know what, she's right. I'm sure that she's probably afraid of being in a relationship. Don't give Ichigo, you're going to get her. Don't let anything stop you."

I swallow thickly. Big brother, you may be one of those obstacles. What will you say then?

Secretly talking about our relationship in front of my brother. The fact that he and my brother knows each other. The other woman? My life is totally a drama. I need my own TV show. I'd totally watch it.

"You know, this probably isn't the best place to talk about my personal life." Mr. Kurosaki interjects, an amused smile on his face.

"You're right. How about we go get some coffee. I just need to pay a quick visit to Orihime's Principal."

"Alright. I'll pack up my things. And say a few goodbyes to some of the parents."

My brother leaves and it's only Mr. Kurosaki and I. I look up at him, my heart full of so much emotion, so much I want to tell him, so much I want to ask. I don't even know where to begin.

"I should have known that he was your brother. You two are very much alike. I can't believe I couldn't see it." He chuckles to himself, returning to his desk. I follow him. My lips are not moving, but inside my head I am saying so much, expressing so much that if it were to burst out of me, we would be in so much trouble. "You know your brother really is an amazing guy. He's so cool and smart and…just all around amazing."

I giggle lightly. "Sounds like someone has a crush." I let my fingers lightly glide along the top of his desk a soft smile on my face, worry etched in my heart.

He laughs softly. "It's not a crush; I just really look up to him."

"I'm glad you like my brother." I look him in the eyes, searching them, trying to spot the hidden secret which makes him who he is. "Is it weird? That he's my brother? Your senior? Does that make you feel differently about me? Does that make things between us even more complicated?"

He leans over his desk and grabs a hand full of my hair and lets it falls through his fingers. I blush lightly, determined not to look away. He cocks his head to the side and smile.

"You mean, does it make it any more complicated than it already is? Yeah, its makes it very complicated. How am I supposed to explain to my senior that I really like his little sister?" It only makes my blush brighter. I bite my lower lip hard and he backs away from me. My ears are on fire and my head is swarming.

"I miss being close to you." I close my eyes basking in the warmth that he's able to cause in me. I just want to lean into him. Stop denying myself from being with him. Just go with it, listen to my heart and my body and stop fighting myself. Stop fighting him.

"Then stop running away." Is his soft reply. I open my eyes and meet his. He's staring at me with such intensity and ferocity. It makes my knees quake and my body tremble. I'm yearning for his touch, for the heavy pressure of his lips against my own. To be completely wrapped up in nothing but him.

"Alright are you guys ready?" My brother pops in, smiling and happy, completely and utterly unaware of what's going on. I look at him and I can only stare. I shake my head.

"I'm sorry big brother, Mr. Kurosaki. But I think I should just go home. I'm not feeling to well." I've been on a non- stop rollercoaster all around the country. I can't do coffee with my brother and the man that I'm in love with. I can't deal with how messed up my life is right now. All I want to do is rest. That's its. This is a problem for Future Orihime, Current Orihime has to go to sleep and rest.

"Alright, do you want me to walk you home?" I shake my head.

"No, go have your coffee with Mr. Kurosaki; I'll be sleep when you get home."

"Okay, text me when you make it home." I nod and smile at him, turning to leave the classroom.

Sleep. Sleep is what I need. Because I will wake up from this nightmare and everything will be golden, everything will be alright. Big brother will not know Mr. Kurosaki and there won't be any stalker with pictures of us. Hyoue won't be involved in suspicious activity. And I will finally be able to get off this emotionally draining roller-coaster which is making me sicker and sicker by the moment.

I can dream, can't I?

* * *

Questions, COmments and/or Concerns?


End file.
